


Texts to Home

by An_Ordinary_Writer



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Some Lumity, Texting, if you squint hard enough - Freeform, occasional narration, sometimes, sometimes there's angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 38,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Ordinary_Writer/pseuds/An_Ordinary_Writer
Summary: The texts between Luz and her mom as Luz tries to explain how things are going at "summer camp"
Relationships: Camila Noceda & Luz Noceda
Comments: 325
Kudos: 739





	1. How's Summer Camp?

**Author's Note:**

> The Owl House is one of those shows where after watching the first episode, my immediate reaction was: "Welp. I just found my new obsession for the next few years." And now we're in the dreadful hiatus, and I need to cope by writing personal headcanons of what texts between Luz and her mother would be like.
> 
> Yeah, I wasn't kidding about the whole "obsession" thing.

_(MOM 9:50 PM) How’s summer camp?_

_(9:52 PM) I think I’m going to like it here_

_(MOM 9:53 PM) That’s great mija!_

_(MOM 9:53 PM) Any new friends yet?_

_(9:55 PM) Technically no_

_(MOM 9:56 PM) What does technically mean?_

_(MOM 9:59 PM) ?_

_(10:00 PM) It means that I kind of made friends with a camp counselor_

_(10:00 PM) Sorry for the delay_

_(10:00 PM) Trying to find a way where it didn’t sound weird_

_(MOM 10:01 PM) Mija, when I said to make friends, I meant ones your own age._

_(MOM 10:02 PM) And the fact that you had to phrase it in a way that didn’t sound weird means that it is weird._

_(10:02 PM) I know, but Eda is pretty cool!_

_(10:05 PM) She understands that it’s not wrong for me to be, well, me, and promised to help find ways to express myself normally_

_(MOM 10:05 PM) I guess that’s not too bad._

_(MOM 10:06 PM) But Luz, I want you to know that I never thought you weren’t normal_

_(MOM 10:06 PM) I just want you to express yourself in ways that aren’t...disruptive_

_(10:07 PM) I know Mom_

_(10:08 PM) And don’t worry, Eda will take good care of me_

_(10:08 PM) Like I said, her and King are awesome!_

_(MOM 10:08 PM) Who’s King?_

_(10:09 PM) It’s her cat!_

_(MOM 10:09 PM) They allow cats at summer camp?_

_(10:09 PM) It’s one of those anxiety preventing animals!_

_(10:10 PM) Like what Mr. Rodgers has with that great dane._

_(MOM 10:11 PM) I’m pretty sure Mr. Rodgers says that so people don’t judge him for eating in diners with that dog._

_(10:11 PM) Lol. Eda would probably do the same thing._

_(10:11 PM) Not that she’s a bad influence or anything!_

_(10:12 PM) After all, there’s a reason why a jail warden once had a crush on her. And it’s because she’s an upstanding citizen who respects the law!_

_(10:13 PM) Also she told me that a jail warden had a crush on her. In case you were wondering how I knew._

_(MOM 10:13 PM) …Ok?_

_(MOM 10:13 PM) Anyways, you should still contain yourself with that lady’s cat._

_(MOM 10:14 PM) Whether it’s actually an "anxiety preventing animal" or not, there is still a chance that it is an animal doing a job._

_(MOM 10:15 PM) So don’t actively pet it._

_(10:15 PM) Of course! That would just be downright irresponsible_

_(MOM 10:16 PM) ...You didn’t last long, did you?_

_(10:16 PM) Not even a second :(_

_(MOM 10:16 PM) Luz._

_(10:16 PM) He was muy lindo! I couldn’t resist!_

_(10:16 PM) I had to pick him and give him mandatory snuggles!_

_(MOM 10:17 PM) Aye mija, it’s a miracle that it didn’t scratch you._

_(MOM 10:17 PM) So what else do you like about camp?_

_(10:17 PM) I’d tell you, but it’s getting pretty late and I’m getting pretty tired_

_(10:18 PM) I got a big day ahead of me in the morning after all_

_(MOM 10:18 PM) Aye! I didn’t even notice the time!_

_(MOM 10:19 PM) Alright, well, Goodnight mija. I’ll be texting you whenever I can._

_(10:19 PM) Ok Mom. Goodnight :)_

_(MOM 10:19 PM) Te quiero._

_(10:19 PM) I love you too :)_


	2. The Creep

_(MOM 5:00 PM) Hola mija._

_(MOM 5:00 PM) How’s camp treating you?_

_(5:00 PM) First it was exciting!_

_(5:01 PM) Then it was disappointing_

_(5:01 PM) Then it was amazing!_

_(5:01 PM) Only to end up being crummy :(_

_(MOM 5:01 PM) Que pasó?_

_(5:02 PM) Well, it all started when I woke up this morning_

_(5:02 PM) I was SO excited to start my official first day at camp, but apparently Eda wasn’t_

_(MOM 5:02 PM) How so?_

_(5:03 PM) I guess maybe because she realized how serious of a job she had?_

_(5:03 PM) I don’t know. For a moment the exciting counselor I met yesterday was gone and replaced by a tired old lady_

_(5:03 PM) Although it may have something to do with how early I woke her up_

_(MOM 5:04 PM) YOU woke her up?_

_(5:04 PM) I was really excited to get started_

_(MOM 5:04 PM) I didn’t know a reality check summer camp could be so exciting._

_(5:05 PM) Well when Eda promised to help me express myself, she said she would do it in ways that would be fun and interesting_

_(MOM 5:05 PM) But it turned out she was trying to play up the excitement?_

_(5:05 PM) Kinda_

_(5:06 PM) Like, after she woke up a bit, she had me deliver these care packages throughout the camp_

_(5:06 PM) As a way to give me experience for a real job or whatever_

_(MOM 5:06 PM) What were in these care packages?_

_(5:07 PM) Oh, just simple stuff like face cream and juice boxes_

_(5:07 PM) Nothing really bizarre like-and I’m just spitballing here-snake oil_

_(MOM 5:07 PM) Ok?_

_(5:08 PM) Anyway, I was excited to do it because she told me that if I do a good enough job then I’d get a witch’s staff!_

_(MOM 5:08 PM) Like a toy?_

_(5:08 PM) Yep! Like a toy!_

_(MOM 5:09 PM) Well, that’s good I guess._

_(MOM 5:09 PM) Personally, I’m not a fan of her practically bribing you to do work. However, using someone’s interests is a pretty effective way to keep teenagers invested to learn._

_(5:09 PM) Exactly!_

_(5:10 PM) But after a while, the excitement died down as it felt less like I was working for a reward and more like I just was doing chores._

_(MOM 5:10 PM) I feel like that’s the point of the camp mija._

_(5:10 PM) I know._

_(5:10 PM) But again, she played up the excitement so well yesterday that this kinda felt like a letdown :(_

_(5:11 PM) But it wasn’t long until things got exciting again!_

_(5:11 PM) Or, at least, what I thought was exciting at the time_

_(5:11 PM) You see, when I was delivering packages, I gave one to a guy who said he was also a camp counselor._

_(5:12 PM) Like Eda, he promised he would give me the counseling experience I was hoping for_

_(5:12 PM) I just needed to do exactly as he told me_

_(MOM 5:12 PM) That sounds a bit sketchy._

_(5:13 PM) Yeah, you’re not wrong in thinking that_

_(5:13 PM) At first, it wasn’t too bad_

_(5:13 PM) He was giving me rewards that he knew I would love, all because I would do something simple and easy_

_(5:13 PM) But it turns out he wasn’t a camp counselor..._

_(MOM 5:14 PM) Oh, dios mio._

_(MOM 5:14 PM) Please tell me he didn’t hurt you._

_(5:14 PM) Oh I’m fine! Don’t worry_

_(5:14 PM) And I have Eda to thank for that_

_(5:15 PM) She got worried that I practically went missing and went looking for me_

_(5:15 PM) She did some sleuthing and found out the guy was a con artist who takes advantage of kids like me to get a reward of his own_

_(MOM 5:15 PM) Like what? Money?_

_(5:15 PM) Yeah, he just wanted money_

_(MOM 5:16 PM) Then why is he scamming kids at a summer camp?_

_(MOM 5:16 PM) I doubt any of them have that much money, to begin with._

_(5:16 PM) I guess maybe it’s because he’s a terrible con man?_

_(5:17 PM) Luckily, Eda helped me take care of him_

_(5:17 PM) If she hadn’t shown up when she did, things would have gotten a WHOLE lot worse_

_(MOM 5:17 PM) And thank heavens that things didn’t._

_(MOM 5:17 PM) In fact, thank heavens for Eda too._

_(5:18 PM) Yeah, she’s pretty great_

_(5:18 PM) She even told me that if I waited for things to be handed to me so easily, then I would waste my life waiting_

_(5:18 PM) Instead, I should just work hard to earn what I want rather than have someone give it to me_

_(MOM 5:19 PM) Ok, now it’s this Eda lady that sounds too good to be true._

_(MOM 5:19 PM) You’re not just making her up or something are you?_

_(5:20 PM) Trust me, Mom, not only is Eda real but what she did for me today is true_

_(MOM 5:20 PM) In that case, I hope I get to meet her._

_(MOM 5:20 PM) She DOES sound pretty remarkable._

_(5:21 PM) She is_

_(5:21 PM) And honestly, I hope you get to meet her too_

_(5:21 PM) Just keep an open mind when you see her_

_(5:21 PM) She’s not exactly what you would expect_

_(MOM 5:22 PM) What do you mean?_

_(5:22 PM) Well…_

_(5:22 PM) You’ll know when you’ll see her_

_(5:22 PM) Or IF you see her, that is_

_(MOM 5:23 PM) Ok...well I’m going to have to let you go for now._

_(MOM 5:24 PM) Have a nice evening mija._

_(MOM 5:24 PM) And tell Eda I said thanks for keeping you safe._

_(5:24 PM) I will_

_(5:24 PM) And you have a good evening too mom :)_

_(MOM 5:25 PM) Te quiero._

_(5:25 PM) I love you too :)_


	3. NEW FRIENDS!

_(MOM 5:30 PM) Hola mija._

_(MOM 5:30 PM) Anything interesting happened today?_

_(5:30 PM) Eh, not really_

_(5:30 PM) All I did today was clean up the beach to learn a lesson about the environment_

_(5:31 PM) Eda tried to get me into it by saying that I might find something cool and useful in the trash, but it was still kind of boring_

_(5:31 PM) And disgusting XP_

_(MOM 5:31 PM) So I guess there was no buried treasure?_

_(5:31 PM) Not really_

_(5:31 PM) Although I did find this cool seed that could grow thorny vines_

_(MOM 5:32 PM) How did you know it could do that?_

_(5:32 PM) My new friend told me_

_(5:32 PM) Trust me when I say she knows A LOT about plants_

_(MOM 5:32 PM) Wait, WHAT?!?!_

_(5:32 PM) Oh, I’m sorry_

_(5:33 PM) Did I forget to mention that I HAVE A FRIEND NOW!_

_(MOM 5:33 PM) Like an actual, real-life person?_

_(5:33 PM) Yup!_

_(MOM 5:33 PM) That’s your own age?_

_(5:33 PM) Uh-huh!_

_(MOM 5:33 PM) And they’re not just some random animal that you found in the woods?_

_(5:34 PM) Ok, I know you’re kind of joking, but it’s honestly getting pretty hurtful_

_(MOM 5:34 PM) Lo siento mija._

_(MOM 5:34 PM) I just can’t believe you made a new friend today!_

_(5:34 PM) Oh, I didn’t just make A new friend…_

_(5:34 PM) I made TWO new friends!_

_(MOM 5:35 PM) Ok, NOW you’re just lying to me._

_(5:35 PM) Lol. I’m really not!_

_(MOM 5:35 PM) Well then give me details!_

_(MOM 5:35 PM) What are their names? What are they like? What DO they like?_

_(MOM 5:36 PM) And how on Earth did you meet?!_

_(5:36 PM) Well first off, their names are Willow and Gus_

_(5:36 PM) They’re both kinda like me: Nerdy and awkward_

_(5:36 PM) They also like pretty interesting things_

_(5:37 PM) Willow is really into botany, and like I said, knows a lot about plants because of it_

_(5:37 PM) As for Gus, I guess he’s really into cryptids_

_(MOM 5:37 PM) Cryptids?_

_(5:37 PM) Yeah, like Bigfoot, the Loch Ness Monster, and all that good stuff_

_(5:38 PM) Apparently him and a bunch of other campers even get together to discuss cryptids_

_(MOM 5:38 PM) And they allow this at a reality check summer camp?_

_(5:38 PM) Well it’s all in good fun_

_(5:38 PM) Nobody is really getting hurt by kids just talking about cryptids_

_(5:39 PM) Besides, according to the brochure, they don’t really suppress children’s interests_

_(5:39 PM) They just make sure we’re not being destructive_

_(MOM 5:40 PM) I guess that makes sense._

_(MOM 5:40 PM) But mija. How. Did. You. MEET?!_

_(MOM 5:40 PM) I’m on the edge of my seat waiting for an answer!_

_(5:40 PM) I was getting to that_

_(5:41 PM) It all started a little bit after I was cleaning up the beach_

_(5:41 PM) I was walking through the camp when I noticed Willow getting picked on by this bully named Amity_

_(5:41 PM) She was being super condescending towards Willow about her project and how it wasn’t as perfect as Amity’s_

_(MOM 5:42 PM) Aye, I’m well aware of that type._

_(MOM 5:42 PM) Let me guess: She thinks she’s SO perfect because everything she does is amazing._

_(5:42 PM) Pretty much_

_(MOM 5:42 PM) Yeah, I’ve dealt with girls like her when I was your age._

_(MOM 5:43 PM) They’re nothing more than self-intitled you-know-what's who are desperate for any kind of attention._

_(MOM 5:43 PM) Trust me, the best way to deal with people like that is to just simply ignore them._

_(5:43 PM) Yeah, something tells me that after today, Amity doesn’t want anything to do with me_

_(MOM 5:44 PM) Por qué no?_

_(5:44 PM) Well...when I helped Willow with her project, we may or may not have shoved Amity out of the spotlight_

_(MOM 5:44 PM) What was the project exactly?_

_(5:45 PM) Clay stuff_

_(MOM 5:45 PM) Clay stuff?_

_(5:46 PM) As in making stuff with clay_

_(MOM 5:46 PM) ...Do you mean sculpting?_

_(5:46 PM) That’s exactly what I meant!_

_(5:46 PM) Sorry. Brainfart :p_

_(5:47 PM) Anyways, I felt bad for Willow because sculpting isn’t an easy job_

_(5:47 PM) I should know because I did a few sculpting activities at camp too_

_(MOM 5:47 PM) How big was the mess?_

_(5:47 PM) Haha_

_(5:48 PM) For your information, I am surprisingly good at sculpting_

_(MOM 5:48 PM) So no mess?_

_(5:48 PM) Oh, there was definitely a mess at first_

_(5:48 PM) But after a while, I got the hang of it :)_

_(5:49 PM) So I decided to help Willow by making her sculpture for her!_

_(MOM 5:49 PM) But that’s cheating._

_(5:49 PM) Or is it being a good friend?_

_(MOM 5:49 PM) >:(_

_(5:50 PM) Ok, yeah, it was definitely cheating :(_

_(5:50 PM) But it got results!_

_(5:51 PM) Me and Willow became fast friends because of it, and she introduced me to Gus soon after_

_(5:51 PM) So it’s ok if I broke one little rule, right?_

_(MOM 5:51 PM) Luz Noceda!_

_(5:51 PM) Or not._

_(MOM 5:52 PM) Look, I’m happy that you made new friends today. Really, I am._

_(MOM 5:52 PM) But in no way do I condone breaking the rules at camp. No matter what the circumstance._

_(5:52 PM) Ok, yeah, you’re right Mom._

_(5:52 PM) I’m sorry._

_(MOM 5:53 PM) I’m not the one you should be apologizing to._

_(MOM 5:53 PM) When we’re done, the first thing you’re going to do is tell the truth to the camp counselors and apologize._

_(5:53 PM) Actually, that’s already taken care of_

_(MOM 5:54 PM) ¿Cómo?_

_(5:54 PM) Well, at first it seemed like the plan was going off without a hitch_

_(5:54 PM) But apparently Amity couldn’t let it go that someone was better than her, so she kept harassing Willow about her sculpture_

_(MOM 5:55 PM) You mean YOUR sculpture._

_(5:55 PM) Yeah_

_(5:55 PM) Eventually, Amity went to the head of the camp, and he wanted a close inspection of my sculpture_

_(5:55 PM) And I mean an IN-DEPTH inspection too_

_(MOM 5:56 PM) As in?_

_(5:56 PM) As in if he could dissect the thing to see what it’s made of, he would_

_(MOM 5:56 PM) Don’t you think you’re over-exaggerating mija?_

_(5:56 PM) You’d be surprised_

_(5:57 PM) Anyways, he eventually found out that Willow didn’t really do the work and we both got in trouble because of it_

_(5:57 PM) Or, at least, I got in trouble because of it_

_(5:57 PM) Because making the sculpture was my idea, I got banned from sculpture making at the camp_

_(5:58 PM) They also took away the ones I already made, so don’t expect me bringing any home to show off_

_(MOM 5:58 PM) Well, what about Willow?_

_(MOM 5:58 PM) Didn’t she get any punishment out of this?_

_(5:59 PM) Again, this was MY idea so Willow wasn’t really to blame for any of it_

_(5:59 PM) In fact, things turned out great for her!_

_(5:59 PM) You know how I told you that she’s into botany?_

_(6:00 PM) Well apparently the head of the camp realized how good she is that he allowed the majority of her activities to involve gardening rather than sculpting_

_(6:00 PM) So it really did work out in the end_

_(MOM 6:00 PM) But isn’t it weird that you got punished while she got a reward?_

_(MOM 6:01 PM) Even though it was all your idea, Willow could have easily said no. So she should at least get some of the blame._

_(6:01 PM) Well, she did tell me that the head of the camp forced her to clean up the sculpting area by herself_

_(6:02 PM) I would have been more than happy to help, but she said that she was fine with it_

_(6:02 PM) Even she agrees that some of this was her fault_

_(MOM 6:02 PM) So I guess it was an exciting day after all._

_(6:02 PM) In a way, it was_

_(6:03 PM) And you wanna know the best part?_

_(6:03 PM) Despite the fact that I got them in trouble, Willow and Gus still wanted to be friends with me!_

_(6:03 PM) Apparently they like how I’m nothing like they’ve ever seen before_

_(6:04 PM) Pretty cool right? :D_

_(MOM 6:04 PM) It is._

_(MOM 6:04 PM) And while I’m not happy about EVERYTHING you did today, I am still proud of you mija._

_(MOM 6:05 PM) I’ve seen how you’ve struggled with making friends in the past, and I’m so happy you got past that today._

_(6:05 PM) Thanks Mom_

_(6:05 PM) Here’s hoping I don’t scare them off ;)_

_(MOM 6:06 PM) Oh, I’m sure you won’t._

_(MOM 6:06 PM) But just in case, maybe don’t start off by doing something like your eyelid trick._

_(6:06 PM) Well…_

_(MOM 6:07 PM) Oh, dios mio…_

_(6:07 PM) To be fair, they were really into it_

_(6:07 PM) Or, at least Gus was into it_

_(6:07 PM) Willow, on the other hand, looked greener than Amity’s hair_

_(6:08 PM) Amity has green hair by the way_

_(6:08 PM) In case that didn’t make sense_

_(MOM 6:08 PM) Ok, well I’m going to have to end this conversation before you give me another mini heart attack._

_(MOM 6:09 PM) Have a good night._

_(6:09 PM) You have a better! :)_

_(6:09 PM) Te quiero._

_(6:09 PM) I love you too :)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I planned on having Luz tell her mom about having new friends right out the gate, but after reading a comment about cleaning up the beach, I decided to rework the chapter. Not only did I decide to start with Luz mentioning the beach first, but I also figured out that leading up to the reveal would make it all the sweeter. 
> 
> So thank you Knollem for pretty much changing how this chapter would be written.


	4. Broken Phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, there's some google translated Spanish in this one. So if translations are a little wonky, then blame Google...and the fact I retained zero information from four semesters of Spanish classes...I don't how that's possible either.

_(MOM 8:00 PM) Was everything alright at summer camp?_

_(MOM 8:00 PM) We had a crazy thunderstorm over here, so I just wanted to make sure you were ok._

_(MOM 8:02 PM) ?_

_(MOM 8:04 PM) Luz?_

_(8:04 PM) HI MOm!_

_(8:05 PM) EvErythIng’s fInE OvEr hErE_

_(8:05 PM) SOrry fOr nOt rEspOndIng_

_(8:05 PM) JUst A lIttlE shOckEd that it’s rAInIng OvEr thErE tOO_

_(8:05 PM) AlthOUgh I gUEss thAt mAkEs sEnsE_

_(8:06 PM) ‘CUAsE, yOU knOw, wEAthEr :)_

_(MOM 8:06 PM)...mija?_

_(8:06 PM) YEAh MOm?_

_(MOM 8:06 PM) Why are your texts coming out all weird?_

_(8:07 PM) ArE thEy cOmIng OUt All wEIrd?_

_(8:07 PM) I dIdn’t EvEn nOtIcE_

_(MOM 8:07 PM) Luz._

_(8:08 PM) I mEAn, If thEy ARE cOmIng OUt All wEIrd, I mIght knOw thE rEAsOn why_

_(MOM 8:08 PM) What happened?_

_(8:09 PM) If I tEll yOU, wIll yOU prOmIsE thAt yOU wOn’t bE mAd?_

_(MOM 8:09 PM) What. Happened._

_(8:09 PM) IIIIIIII sOrt Of, kInd Of, AbsOlUtely brOkE my phOnE_

_(8:10 PM) MOm?_

_Ring ring! Ring ring!_

“ _Eep!_ ” Luz squeaked in surprise. And even though she just survived Eda in her were-owl form, nothing compared to the terrifying words that replaced her texts to Mom. Those words being: ‘MOM is calling.’

“Oh, Dios ten piedad de mí...” Luz gulped down her anxiety and, with a shaky finger, pressed the answer call button, “Hola Mami.”

“LUZ NOCEDA!” Her mother shrieked so loud that Luz had to take the phone away from her ear for a second.

“Lo siento,” Luz whimpered, “Pero si te hace sentir mejor, fue un accidente.”

“¡No me importa si fue un accidente! ¡Esta es la tercera vez que rompe su teléfono en UN AÑO!”

“Si. Si. Lo sé. Y personalmente pagaré para arreglarlo esta vez.”

“¿¡Y CÓMO VAS A HACER ESO!? ¿¡TIENES ALGUNA IDEA CUÁN CARO ES ARREGLAR UN TELÉFONO!? NO MENCIONAR QUE AÚN NO TIENES UN TRABAJO Y-”

Luz lowered her phone and allowed her mom to rant. She knew that when her mother got like this, it was better to wait it out rather than try to interrupt. Besides, Luz learned after the last two phones that her mother had a tendency to tune out the rest of the world during her rants.

“What kind of demon talk was just coming out of your mouth right now?” King asked. Luz quickly pressed her phone to her chest and turned to face the demon, who was still sitting on the couch with the snaggleback.

“It’s called Spanish,” Luz quietly explained, “It’s one of the many languages humans speak. I mostly use it on reflex or when I just want to make my mom feel better. She likes it when I ‘embrace our culture.’”

“And how’s that working out for you?”

Luz briefly lifted her phone up to her ear.

“¡Y NO ME HAGAS COMENZAR A CONTINUAR LO ECONÓMICA QUE ES! LAS PROBABILIDADES DE ALGUIEN DE TU EDAD COMPRAR OBTENER UN TRABAJO Y COMPRAR UN TELÉFONO NUEVO SON LIGAS PARA-”

“To be fair, this is not the angriest my mom has ever been,” Luz said, lowering her phone again.

“Hm…” King began to stroke his chin in thought, eyes then lighting up with intrigue, “I have a question.”

“I’m not going to teach you bad words in Spanish,” Luz said simply.

“Dang it!” King then threw his book of demons out of frustration, “Why not?! It’s not like anyone on the Boiling Isles would know!”

“I would know, and it would make me feel guilty. Now _shush!_ Because it’s going to be really hard to explain to my Mom about someone like-”

“LUZ!” Camila shouted loud enough that Luz instinctively put the phone back to her ear.

“Yes, Mami?”

“Were you paying attention?” Camila said in a stern tone.

“Yeah, of course, I was paying attention!”

“Oh really? Then what did I just-”

“Actually, no. No. You caught me,” Luz confessed with a slump, “I actually got none of that.”

“Aye, ¿¡QUÉ VOY A HACER CONTIGO?!” Camila shouted away from the phone but was so loud that Luz still heard her. “What I just said was that I will send a new phone in a week. But here’s what you are going to do when you get back: You are going to get a job, and you are going to pay off every. Single. Penny!”

“Actually you don’t need to do that!” Luz said, panic seeping through her voice. For some reason, Luz felt as though it would be a little hard to explain why she never got her new phone. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that the phone would be sent to a place Luz has never been to. “Confía en mi mamá, my phone works perfectly fine.”

“If your phone works perfectly fine, then what’s wrong with your texts?” Camila challenged.

“Ok, I’ll admit that the texts are a _little_...wonky. ¡Pero no hay problema! It’s just that my texts only capitalize the vowels...for some reason.”

“And that’s all that’s wrong with it?”

“Yup!”

“And you’re sure there is nothing else?”

“Nope. Nothing else.”

‘It’s not like she has to know about the broken screen or camera,’ Luz thought to herself, holding in her breath as she waited for her mother’s response. Eventually, Luz heard a long drawn out sigh, signaling that her mom was sort of convinced.

“Ok. _Ok_ ,” Camila relented, “I won’t send you a new phone this week. But I _will_ wait until you come home so I can access the damage myself. Only then will I decide to buy you a new one.”

“Ok Mom,” Luz said, allowing herself to relax a little, “Gracias.”

“De nada,” Camila responded in a significantly more relaxed tone, “So now that we’ve got _that_ out of the way, how was your day at camp.”

“Um…” Luz quickly looked at King and the snaggleback before turning her attention back to her mother, “Are you sure you don’t want to go back to texting?”

“Mija, I already have you on the phone. Might as well continue the conversation.”

“Well, in that case, my day was alright. All things considered.” 

“'All things considered?'”

“Well, I didn’t really do much today. Because, you know, the rain.”

“Aye, I know. It was really bad over here, so I’m glad to hear that you’re ok. And you are ok, right?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Still, I’m sorry to hear that you didn’t get to do much. Did Eda not plan any indoor activities?”

“Um, Eda couldn’t really do much either.”

“Why not?”

“Well…” Luz thought how she could phrase ‘Eda got turned into a were-owl and tried to eat me.’ Suddenly, Luz found a perfect excuse. “It was because she was sick,” she said, keeping a somber tone.

“Sick?”

“Yup. Like really, _really_ sick.”

“That’s putting it lightly,” King said, causing Luz’s blood to run cold.

“Who was that?” Camila asked.

“That? Oh, it’s just another camper of Eda’s.”

"Is he another friend of yours?"

"Uh, no we're not friends," Luz lied. She hoped to drop King from the conversation, but after hearing him give an offended squeak, Luz turned around to mouth 'sorry.'

“Do you at least know his name?”

“His name? I uh...I think it’s...Bill?”

“Why did you phrase that like a question?”

“Well, it’s because I don’t really know him that well.”

“So you went with BILL?!” King shouted, clearly insulted by his new alias.

“Ok, well, I’m going to continue this conversation somewhere else,” Luz made sure to speak as loud as possible to drown out any other interruptions. “You know, for privacy!” She then stood up and power walked out of the room.

“Look I’m just saying,” King shouted after Luz, “If you’re gonna come up with a fake name, at least make it a cool one! Like Rex! Or Dagger!”

“Or Chase?” the snaggleback suggested.

“Yeah! Or maybe something like Thrasher!”

“Or Damian Devon.”

“Or how about Captain Buttkicker!”

“Or Terrance!” Hooty suggested with glee, earning a curious look from King and the snaggleback, “...Because, you know, you could be called Terry for short. And that’s a pretty cool name. Like, I once knew a bird named Terry-Well, I mean, I don’t know if his name was Terry or not. But he looked like a Terry! And he seemed pretty cool so-”

“Hooty,” King interrupted with his face in his paws, “Just...Just shut up. Please? Because your voice is like nails on a chalkboard mixed with knives scraping a dinner plate. It is something so irritatingly grating, that I would much rather get eaten by Eda than listen to _you_.”

“Speaking as someone was eaten by the Owl Lady, I’m inclined to agree,” said the snaggleback.

“Alright, alright!” Hooty said, clearly offended, “I get it! Gosh! I just wanted to be included! Geez! Hoot!”

“You see, you’re not helping your case.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luz finally got to her closet and closed the door behind her as she entered. She then sat cross-legged on her sleeping bag, putting the phone back to her ear, ready to talk.

“Ok, we are now in a more secure location, far away from anybody being nosy!” Luz said with forced enthusiasm, “So we can now continue the conversation!”

“...Alright?” Camila said, “Well, you said Eda was sick right? What did she have?”

“Oh, just some disease she had since she was a kid.”

“Do you know the actual name of it?”

“Nah. I didn’t want to press her ‘cause, you know, it seems kind of personal.”

“But do you know any of her symptoms, or-”

“Nope!” Luz interrupted, hoping to end this topic, “Eda just told me that she was sick and that she couldn’t help today. But she’s fine, so there’s no need to worry. According to her, she just needs to drink some medicine every once in a while. And also bed rest. Lots and lots of bed rest.”

“That doesn’t sound right,” Camila said questionably, causing Luz to once again worry.

‘Why did you have to say Eda was sick?’ Luz thought to herself, _‘_ Your mom’s a nurse! Of course, she would sniff out the truth. And now she’s gonna find out that you’ve been lying, which means you’re going to be in so much trouble and-’

“You know what, it’s not my place to say anything,” Camila said, releasing Luz from her thoughts, “Eda is a grown woman, and she can make decisions for herself. I personally think she should get more professional help, but that's not up to me. It's up to her.”

“Yeah, I agree,” she said, trying to hide her relief, “But again, Eda had this disease since she was a kid. And so far it seems like it’s working fine for her.”

“Still, wouldn’t an actual cure be preferable?”

“It would. And you can _trust me_ on that.”

“So what _did_ you do while Eda was sick? Anything interesting? Or were you just forced to wait out the rain all day?”

“Pretty much both. I mean, yeah, I did have to wait out the rain. But I did learn a cool trick because of it!”

“What’s the trick?” Camila asked, which caused Luz to panic once again. She really did need to learn how to think things through before spewing half-truths out of excitement.

“Um-Well-It’s kinda hard to explain,” Luz stuttered, “It’s more of a visual type of trick.”

“Well then text me a video.”

“I would, but I really want to see the look on your face when you see it.” And that part was the truth. While Luz may be lying about camp, she did want to tell her mom the truth...eventually. At least until after summer so her mom wouldn't force Luz to come home early.

“Ok, well how about I switch to facetime?”

“NO DON’T DO THAT!” Luz responded a little too quickly, and a little too loudly.

“...Why not Luz?” Camila asked, and Luz could practically see the skeptical eyebrow raise.

“Well...it’s because...the camera is...broken,” Luz clenched her teeth waiting for a response. Judging by the long pause, Luz just knew that her mother had her head in her hand.

“Mija,” Camila eventually said, “Are you _SURE_ that you don’t need a new phone?”

“Yes-I mean-No-I mean,” Luz put her phone to her chest, took a deep breath, and slowly exhaled to calm down. Getting her thoughts together, Luz continued the conversation, “No necesito un telefono nuevo. Honestly, it’s perfectly fine.”

“You see, you keep saying that it’s perfectly fine, but it doesn’t sound like it.”

“Mom, it honestly sounds worse than it is. Trust me, it’s fine. Besides, I don’t really use my phone that much anyway. The only times I do use it is just to talk to you, and that’s it.”

“Then how did you break it?”

“Um…” Luz was at a loss to explain that one. So instead, she chose to avoid an actual answer, “Well, that’s complicated.”

“Then uncomplicate it.”

Luz gulped after hearing the order and took a second to think of an answer. Luz knew then that she had no choice. She needed to tell the truth.

“I was scared by an Owl, and it made me drop my phone.”

Or at least another half-truth.

“An owl?”

“Yup.”

“...Ok, now I need to know. How did an owl make you drop your phone?”

“Well, when it started raining, me and the other campers ran towards the mess hall. To take shelter. From the rain.”

“Uh-huh?”

“And when we were in there, me and...Bill started to hear something scurrying around the mess hall.”

“And it turned out to be the owl?”

“Yeah, I guess an owl just flew in from somewhere. Probably just wanted to wait out the rain too, you know?”

“Ok?”

“And so when Bill and I found it, my first thought was ‘Oh cool, an owl! I’m gonna take a picture of it!’ And it turns out the owl was a little territorial because it immediately flew towards me to attack. So when I ran to dodge it, I accidentally dropped my phone in the process.”

“And why didn’t you immediately assume the owl wouldn't attack you?” Camila asked with a scornful tone.

“You’re right. It’s totally on me. But again: My phone. Is. Fine. So no need to worry about it.”

“I guess I’m going to have to take your word for it,” Camila sighed, clearly tired of this whole exchange, “Alright, it’s getting pretty late so I’m going to have to let you go. Have a good night Mija.”

“You too.”

“And be more careful with your phone!”

“I will.”

“Te quiero.”

“Yo también te quiero.”

“Chao.”

“Chao,” After Luz hung up, she immediately flung herself back down onto her sleeping bag. The exhaustion of the day finally caught up to her, Luz fell asleep wondering how long she could keep up with these lies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! You this story would only be text messages didn't you? Well, YOU ARE...one hundred percent in the right for thinking that. In no way did I give any indication that would be the case, so I can see how this chapter may be jarring for some folks.
> 
> Also, don't expect every chapter include narration. I'll only do it if I feel like it's necessary to explain the emotions of characters that can't be conveyed through a text message.


	5. The Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Luz's texts become too difficult/annoying to read, let me know. I've already planned a way to write my way out of the hole I dug myself in. Because BOY you don't realize how frequent vowels are until you force yourself to capitalize every single one of them.

_(MOM 5:35 PM) Hola Luz._

_(MOM 5:35 PM) How was your day?_

_(5:35 PM) EmOtIOnAlly cOnfUsIng_

_(MOM 5:36 PM) Aye...I forgot that you broke your phone._

_(MOM 5:36 PM) So why was it emotionally confusing?_

_(5:36 PM) WEll...At fIrst my dAy wAsn’t tOO bAd_

_(5:37 PM) ThE cAmp hAd A jOb fAIr, And I gOt tO sEE All thE cOOl OppOrtUnItIEs cAmpErs wIll hAvE_

_(5:37 PM) LIkE cOnstrUctIOn, Art, And EvEn IllUsIOn_

_(MOM 5:37 PM) Illusion?_

_(5:38 PM) LIkE, yOU knOw, stAgE mAgIc_

_(MOM 5:38 PM) Oh, Ok._

_(MOM 5:38 PM) That does sound pretty interesting._

_(5:38 PM) YEAh, It wAs_

_(5:38 PM) BUt It All chAngEd whEn I lItErAlly bUmpEd IntO AmIty_

_(5:39 PM) YOU rEmEmbEr AmIty, rIght?_

_(MOM 5:39 PM) Is she that mean girl who picked on one of your friends?_

_(5:39 PM) ShE sUrE wAs_

_(5:40 PM) How did that confrontation go?_

_(5:40 PM) IIIIII mAy Or mAy nOt hAvE gOttEn IntO A fIght wIth hEr_

_(MOM 5:40 PM) Verbal or physical?_

_(5:41 PM) WOUld It mAkE yOU mAd If I sAId physIcAl?_

_(MOM 5:41 PM) It would make me very mad because I don’t want you to fight anyone._

_(MOM 5:41 PM) Not even with girls like Amity._

_(5:41 PM) I knOw…_

_(5:42 PM) BUt tO bE fAIr, I dIdn’t wAnt tO fIght hEr At fIrst_

_(5:42 PM) In fAct, whAt I wAntEd tO dO wAs ApOlOgIzE for whAt hAppEnEd lAst wEEk_

_(5:42 PM) I thOUght thAt mAybE If shE sAw thAt I’m nOt sO bAd, thEn shE wOUldn’t wAnt tO dO AnythIng drAstIc_

_(5:42 PM) LIkE gEt rEvEngE Or sOmEthIng lIkE thAt_

_(5:43 PM) BUt InstEAd shE gOt All jUdgy And sqUIshEd KIng’s cUpcAke_

_(MOM 5:43 PM) Why would King have a cupcake?_

_(MOM 5:43 PM) Didn’t you say he was a cat?_

_(5:44 PM) HE Is A cAt, bUt AmIty sqUAshEd A cUpcAke I wAs plAnnIng tO gIvE tO hIm!_

_(MOM 5:44 PM) I can’t believe I’m asking this, but you do know that cats shouldn’t eat cupcakes right?_

_(5:44 PM) KIng Is dIffErEnt_

_(5:45 PM) AccOrdIng tO EdA, hE mAy bE A cAt, bUt hE hAs thE stOmAch Of A gOAt_

_(5:45 PM) OnE tImE, I sAw hIm EAt An EntIrE plAttEr of scOnEs, and he stIll sEEmEd fInE_

_(MOM 5:45 PM) Still, I don’t think you should WILLINGLY feed King a cupcake._

_(MOM 5:46 PM) Eventually, he’ll eat something he’s not supposed to and his entire digestive system will quit on him because of it._

_(5:46 PM) ThAt’s fAIR_

_(5:46 PM) BUt Odds ArE AmIty dIdn’t think Of thAt, sO shE sqUAshEd hIs cUpcAkE fOr nO rEAsOn_

_(5:46 PM) And thAt’s whEn thE fIght stArtEd_

_(5:46 PM) At fIrst It wAs jUst Us InsUltIng EAch OthEr_

_(5:47 PM) BUt thEn It bEcAmE OnE Of thOsE fIghts whErE It stArts wIth A shOvE, Only tO EscAlAte frOm thErE_

_(MOM 5:47 PM) What were the insults?_

_(5:47 PM) MInE wErE prEtty tAmE_

_(5:48 PM) I bAsIcAlly sAId thAt shE wAs mEAn, whErE AmIty jUst wEnt On AbOUt hOw sOmEOnE lIkE mE wOUldn’t sUcEdE In whAt I wAnt tO dO In lIfE_

_(MOM 5:48 PM) Now when she said “someone like you,” she didn’t mean your race, did she?_

_(5:49 PM) ...NOw thAt I thInk AbOUt It, shE sOrt Of dId._

_(MOM 5:49 PM) In that case, forget what I said. I hope you got a few good hits in._

_(5:49 PM) WEll, hErE’s thE thIng:_

_(5:49 PM) WhIlE AmIty wAs bEIng A jErk, I dIdn’t wAnt tO hUrt hEr_

_(5:50 PM) At lEAst, nOt tOO bAdly_

_(5:50 PM) All I wAntEd wAs tO prOvE thAt shE wAs wrOng AbOUt whAt shE thOUght Of mE_

_(5:50 PM) And tO ApOlOgIzE tO KIng_

_(MOM 5:51 PM) That’s sweet of you mija, but girls like Amity don’t change their minds so easily._

_(MOM 5:51 PM) You’re better off ignoring what she says to you than forcing your point of view._

_(MOM 5:51 PM) Unless she insults you for your race again._

_(MOM 5:51 PM) When that happens, feel free to punch her in the mouth._

_(5:52 PM) YEAh, bUt hErE’s whErE It gEts cOnfUsIng:_

_(5:52 PM) AmIty mAy nOt bE thE OnE dImEnsIOnAl bUlly I thOUght shE wAs_

_(MOM 5:52 PM) ¿Como es eso?_

_(5:52 PM) WEll, dUrIng thE fIght, EdA And LIllIth gOt InvOlvEd_

_(MOM 5:52 PM) Who’s Lillith?_

_(5:52 PM) EdA’s sIstEr AppArEntly!_

_(MOM 5:53 PM) Eda’s sister works there too?_

_(MOM 5:53 PM) That’s convenient._

_(5:53 PM) WAnt tO knOw whAt’s mOrE cOnvEnIEnt?_

_(5:53 PM) It tUrns OUt LIllIth Is AmIty’s cOUnsElOr_

_(5:53 PM) And frOm whAt I cAn tEll, thEIr rElAtIOnshIp Is sImIlAr tO mInE And EdA’s!_

_(MOM 5:54 PM) Wow._

_(MOM 5:54 PM) The stars must have really aligned for all that to happen._

_(5:54 PM) I knOw rIght!_

_(MOM 5:54 PM) So did they give you an earful for your fight?_

_(5:55 PM) YUp. ThEy sUrE dId_

_(5:55 PM) Or At lEAst LIllIth dId_

_(5:55 PM) EdA, On thE OthEr hAnd, wAs mOrE thAn hAppy tO sEE mE fIght hEr sIstEr’s fAvOrItE cAmpEr_

_(MOM 5:55 PM) I take it they don’t get along._

_(5:56 PM) ThEy sUrE dOn’t_

_(5:56 PM) In fAct, I fOUnd OUt thAt thEy stArtEd fIghtIng thE sEcOnd mE And AmIty lEft_

_(MOM 5:56 PM) Aye. They’re sisters all right._

_(MOM 5:56 PM) I remember when Gabriella and I used to fight with each other all the time._

_(5:57 PM) YOU and TIA GAbbI used to fight?!_

_(MOM 5:57 PM) Yeah, And it was always over the dumbest of reasons too._

_(MOM 5:57 PM) Usually over how she stole my clothes or about who ate the last miguelito._

_(MOM 5:57 PM) But despite all of that, we still love each other._

_(MOM 5:58 PM) She is mi hermana, and I would be nothing without her._

_(MOM 5:58 PM) I’m sure Eda and Lillith must have felt the same way at some point._

_(MOM 5:58 PM) In fact, if they’re anything like Gabbi and me, then I’m sure they still love each other._

_(5:59 PM) If thEy dO, thEn BOY ArE thEy bAd At shOwIng It._

_(MOM 5:59 PM) I bet._

_(5:59 PM) AnywAys, gOIng bAck tO AmIty, shE rAn Off AftEr thE lEctUrE wE gOttEn_

_(6:00 PM) I chAsEd AftEr hEr, mOstly bEcAUsE I fElt gUIlty._

_(MOM 6:00 PM) Why were YOU the one who felt guilty?_

_(6:00 PM) BEcAUsE I wAs thE OnE whO stArtEd thE fIght And gOt Us In trOUblE_

_(6:01 PM) And whEn I fOUnd hEr, shE wAs cryIng AgAInst A wAll wIth hEr knEEs tO hEr chEst_

_(6:01 PM) I fElt EvEn wOrsE, sO I wEnt tO ApOlOgIzE_

_(6:01 PM) AgAIn_

_(6:01 PM) TUrns OUt, shE wAs nOt Only UpsEt wIth mE, bUt wAs EvEn mOrE UpsEt thAt shE gOt In trOUblE_

_(6:02 PM) ShE tOld mE thAt shE nEvEr gOt In trOUblE UntIl I shOwEd Up_

_(6:02 PM) And, In A wAy, shE wAs kInd Of rIght_

_(MOM 6:02 PM) No._

_(MOM 6:02 PM) Stop that._

_(MOM 6:02 PM) Do not let her words get to you like that._

_(MOM 6:03 PM) She’s just trying to make you feel worse for things outside of your control._

_(6:03 PM) BUt MOm, yOU dIdn’t sEE hEr fAcE_

_(6:03 PM) SUrE, shE lOOkEd Angry, bUt shE AlsO lOOkEd hEArtbrOkEn_

_(6:04 PM) LIkE shE ActUAlly bElIEvEd thAt I wAs rUInIng hEr lIfE On pUrpOsE_

_(MOM 6:04 PM) But ask yourself this: Was any of it on purpose?_

_(6:04 PM) It kInd Of wAs whEn I hElpEd WIllOw lAst wEEk_

_(6:05 PM) And whIlE I dIdn’t wAnt AmIty tO gEt In trOUblE wIth LIllIth, Or EmbArrAss hEr In frOnt Of thE whOlE jOb fAIr, I’m stIll thE OnE whO stArtEd thE fIght In thE fIrst plAcE_

_(6:05 PM) RUInIng AmIty’s lIfE mIght nOt hAvE bEEn whAt I mEAnt tO dO, bUt I stIll dId It_

_(MOM 6:06 PM) Ok, MAYBE I can see where Amity is coming from._

_(MOM 6:06 PM) But mija, don’t EVER think that you actively cause problems for others._

_(MOM 6:07 PM) I’ve known you far longer than Amity, and I know you don’t mean to do the things that you do._

_(MOM 6:07 PM) I’m sure that if Amity got to know you better, then she will see the same thing._

_(6:07 PM) I dOn’t knOw If shE’ll wAnt tO knOw mE bEttEr_

_(MOM 6:07 PM) Por qué no?_

_(6:08 PM) WEll, I trIEd tO ExplAIn mysElf AgAIN_

_(6:08 PM) Only thIs tIme I trIEd tO bE mOrE rAtIOnAl AbOUt It_

_(6:08 PM) FOr A sEcOnd It lOOkEd lIkE It wOrkEd_

_(6:09 PM) BUt AmIty wEnt bAck tO bEIng mEAn And jUdgEy AgAIn_

_(MOM 6:09 PM) So I guess there’s no point in talking to her again?_

_(6:09 PM) I mEAn, I wOUldn’t sAy THAT_

_(6:10 PM) TOdAy I sAw A tIny glImmEr Of sOmEOnE Isn’t All thAt bAd_

_(6:10 PM) SUrE It mIght bE EAsIEr tO lEAvE hEr AlOnE_

_(6:10 PM) BUt I fEEl lIkE I shOUld At lEAst try tO rEAch OUt tO thAt gOOd sIdE_

_(6:11 PM) Is thAt wEIrd?_

_(MOM 6:12 PM) I don’t think it is._

_(MOM 6:12 PM) You’re a nice girl mija. I’m sure you’ll win over Amity one day._

_(MOM 6:12 PM) And if you don’t, then that’s on her._

_(6:13 PM) ThAnks MOm._

_(MOM 6:13 PM) Alright, well, I’m going to let you go for now._

_(6:13 PM) Ok_

_(MOM 6:14 PM) Stay safe._

_(6:14 PM) I’ll try._

_(MOM 6:14 PM) And give me any more updates on this Amity girl if you can._

_(MOM 6:15) Because I’m going to try and keep an open mind about her too._

_(6:15 PM) Ok_

_(6:15 PM) I wIll :)_

_(MOM 6:15 PM) Te quiero._

_(6:16 PM) I lOvE yOU tOO :)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, there might be a bit of a gap between this chapter and the next one. 
> 
> Finals. Amiright?


	6. The Night Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm BACK! And after two optional finals, an essay, and hours of back pain later (Don't ask) I finally made chapter six! I hope you like it.

_(MOM 5:45 PM) Hola mija_

_(MOM 5:45 PM) Did anything interesting happen today?_

_(5:45 PM) NaH_

_(5:46 PM) MY DaY WaS MoSTLY Me, WiLLoW aND GuS CLeaNiNG uP ouR MeSS_

_(MOM 5:46 PM) Why are your texts different?_

_(5:46 PM) WeLL, FoR SoMe ReaSoN My PHoNe SToPPeD CaPiTaLiZiNG THe VoWeLS_

_(5:47 PM) NoW iT oNLY CaPiTaLiZeS THe LeTTeRS THaT aReN’T VoWeLS_

_(5:47 PM) WHaTeVeR THoSe ARe CaLLeD_

_(MOM 5:47 PM) Consonants_

_(5:47 PM) THaNKS_

_(MOM 5:47 PM) De nada._

_(MOM 5:48 PM) So you said you made a mess?_

_(MOM 5:48 PM) What happened?_

_(5:48 PM) IT aLL STaRTeD YeSTeRDaY_

_(5:49 PM) WiLLoW aND GuS LooKeD DoWN BeCauSe AMiTY WaS OrGaNiZiNG a CaMP VeRSioN oF a SLeePoVeR_

_(5:49 PM) LiKe, You KNoW, WiTH TeNTS aND STuFF_

_(MOM 5:50 PM) You mean a campout?_

_(5:50 PM) YeaH, a CaMPouT_

_(MOM 5:50 PM) And the counselors allowed this?_

_(5:51 PM) YeaH, BeCauSe THe CaMPeRS WaNTeD To eXPieRieNCe SoMeTHiNG iNVoLViNG THe MooN_

_(MOM 5:51 PM) Oh, was it the lunar eclipse?_

_(MOM 5:52 PM) I think I remember a while back about reading how we’re close to having another one._

_(5:52 PM) IT WAS THe LuNaR eCLiPSe!_

_(5:53 PM) AND BeCauSe THaT’S a RaRe THiNG, THe CounSeLoRS WeRe ToTaLLY FiNe iF We WaNTeD To CaMP ouT aND See iT_

_(MOM 5:53 PM) I guess I can see a summer camp doing that._

_(5:53 PM) YuP!_

_(5:54 PM) ANYWaYS, aPPaRaNTLY AMiTY iNViTeD eVeRYoNe eXCePT WiLLoW aND GuS To HeR CaMPouT_

_(5:54 PM) SHe eVeN HaD a No DoRKS aLLoWeD RuLe aTTaCHeD, WHiCH WaS JuST...MeaN_

_(5:54 PM) I FeLT BaD FoR WiLLoW aND GuS So I SuGGeSTed We HaVe ouR oWN CaMPouT_

_(5:55 PM) ONLY ouRS WouLD Be MuCH CooLeR THaN AMiTY’S!_

_(MOM 5:55 PM) That’s sweet of you._

_(MOM 5:55 PM) So what did the three of you do aside from stargazing?_

_(5:56 PM) WeLL FiRST oFF, We TReaTeD iT LeSS LiKe a CaMPouT aND MoRe LiKe a SLeePoVeR_

_(5:56 PM) WiLLoW NeVeR DiD eiTHeR oF THoSe, So SHe WaS PReTTY eXCiTeD_

_(MOM 5:56 PM) I bet._

_(5:57 PM) YeaH, So We JuST DiD NoRMaL SLeePoVeR THiNGS_

_(5:57 PM) You KNoW, LiKe eaT SNaCKS_

_(5:57 PM) TeLL SToRieS_

_(5:57 PM) ALL THe GooD STuFF_

_(MOM 5:58 PM) Not going to lie, knowing who you are, I half-expected you to say that you tried to raise the dead or something._

_(5:58 PM) I MeaN...You’Re NoT Too FaR oFF_

_(MOM 5:58 PM) Oh, dios mio._

_(MOM 5:59 PM) What did you do?_

_(5:59 PM) NoTHiNG Too WeiRD_

_(6:00 PM) We JuST TRieD To GeT a SPiRiT To PoSSeS a DoLL GuS FouND_

_(MOM 6:00 PM) Oh, is that all?_

_(6:01 PM) HeY, You SaY THaT, BuT WHaT KiND oF a SLeePoVeR WouLDN’T HaVe aT LeaST ONE aTTeMPT To CoNTaCT SPiRiTS_

_(MOM 6:01 PM) The ones that I usually went to._

_(MOM 6:01 PM) But I guess you sort of have a point._

_(6:01 PM) Yea :D_

_(MOM 6:02 PM) So did it work?_

_(MOM 6:02 PM) Did any spirits actually possess the doll?_

_(6:03 PM) OH No, NoT eVeN CLoSe_

_(6:03 PM) BuT We STiLL HaD FuN_

_(6:03 PM) AlTHouGH, We MiGHT HaVe HaD a LiTTLe Too MuCH FuN_

_(6:04 PM) We GoT a LiTTLe Too CaRRieD aWaY WiTH CoNTaCTiNG SPiRiTS, aND CauSeD THiS HuGe MeSS BeCauSe oF iT._

_(MOM 6:04 PM) Como es eso?_

_(6:05 PM) I MeaN, You KNoW WHaT iT’S LiKe HaViNG To DeaL WiTH ONE KiD WiTH aN oVeRaCTiVe iMaGiNaTioN_

_(6:05 PM) JuST iMaGiNe WHaT WouLD HaPPeN iF You HaD To DeaL WiTH THRee_

_(MOM 6:05 PM) Got it._

_(MOM 6:05 PM) No need to explain further._

_(6:06 PM) YeaH, So, EDa CauGHT uS iN THe MoRNiNG aND HaD uS CLeaN eVeRYTHiNG uP ouRSeLVeS_

_(6:06 PM) BuT iT WaS STiLL WoRTH iT!_

_(6:07 PM) I GoT To SPeND TiMe WiTH My BeST FRieNDS, aND We HaD a NiGHT THaT I’M SuRe We’LL NeVeR FoRGeT!_

_(6:07 PM) THaT aLoNe iS BeTTeR THaN aNYTHiNG AMiTY CouLD CoNJuRe uP DuRiNG HeR CaMPouT_

_(MOM 6:07 PM) Can I ask a question?_

_(MOM 6:08 PM) The other day you told me that you were going to try and befriend this Amity girl._

_(MOM 6:08 PM) But now you seem like you’re obsessed with one-upping her._

_(MOM 6:08 PM) What happened?_

_(MOM 6:09 PM) Why do you all of a sudden hate her again?_

_(6:09 PM) I DoN’T HaTe HeR_

_(6:10 PM) IT’S JuST...iT’S CoMPLiCaTeD_

_(MOM 6:10 PM) ¿Por qué es eso?_

_(6:11 PM) OK, So HeRe’s THe THiNG:_

_(6:11 PM) THe oTHeR DaY, I WaNTeD To Be FRieNDS WiTH AMiTY BeCauSe I SaW a GLiMMeR oF a GooD PeRSoN_

_(6:12 PM) BuT aFTeR HeaRiNG HoW SHe TReaTeD GuS aND WiLLoW, THaT LiTTLe GLiMMeR BeCaMe HaRDeR To See_

_(6:12 PM) AND GeT THiS_

_(6:12 PM) APPaRaNTLY WiLLoW aND AMiTY uSed To Be FRieNDS!_

_(MOM 6:13 PM) ¿Seriamente?_

_(6:13 PM) YeaH!_

_(6:13 PM) AND You WoN’T BeLieVe THe ReaSoN WHY THeY SToPPeD_

_(6:14 PM) ACCoRDiNG To WiLLoW, WHeN THeY GoT To a CeRTaiN aGe, AMiTY LeFT BeCauSe WiLLoW WaSN’T “GiFTeD” eNouGH_

_(MOM 6:14 PM) What does that even mean?_

_(6:14 PM) I’D TeLL You iF I eVeN KNeW HoW_

_(6:15 PM) WHeN SHe ToLD Me, I eNDeD uP CoNViNCiNG WiLLoW THaT AMiTY DoeSN’T KNoW WHaT SHe’S TaLKiNG aBouT, aND THaT SHe’S THe SeCoND CooLeST PeRSoN I KNoW_

_(MOM 6:15 PM) That was very nice of you Mija._

_(6:16 PM) WeLL, WiLLoW’S MY BeST FRieND_

_(6:16 PM) WHaT WouLD I Be iF NoT SuPPoRTiVe_

_(MOM 6:16 PM) Si, that is very true._

_(MOM 6:17 PM) And I can definitely see why you’re having second thoughts._

_(6:17 PM) AGaiN, iT’S CoMPLiCaTeD_

_(6:18 PM) YeaH THe THiNGS AMiTY DiD aReN’T CooL iN THe SLiGHTeST_

_(6:18 PM) BuT THe WeiRD THiNG iS THaT I CaN’T SToP THiNKiNG aBouT THaT VeRSioN oF HeR THaT I SaW THe oTHeR DaY_

_(6:19 PM) WHaT I SaW WaS a PeRSoN WHo LooKeD FRaGiLe aND uPSeT_

_(6:19 PM) AND iT WaSN’T eNTiReLY BeCauSe oF Me, BuT BeCauSe SHe LooKeD LiKe a Fool iN FRoNT oF PeoPLe SHe WaNTeD To iMPReSS_

_(6:20 PM) ON THaT DaY I FeLT BaD FoR HeR aND THouGHT THaT MaYBe SHe WaSN’T THe JeRK I THouGHT SHe WaS_

_(6:20 PM) BuT THeN I’M ReMiNDeD aBouT HoW SHe NoRMaLLY aCTS, aND I DoN’T KNoW HoW I SHouLD FeeL aBouT HeR_

_(6:21 PM) HoW CouLD I WHeN I DoN’T eVeN KNoW WHaT KiND oF PeRSoN SHe iS?!_

_(6:21 PM) SeRiouSLY, iS SHe a BuLLY?_

_(6:21 PM) A PeRSoN WHo’S SeLF-CoNSCiouS?_

_(6:21 PM) WHaT Do You THiNK?_

_(MOM 6:22 PM) I think you’re right when you say it’s complicated._

_(MOM 6:22 PM) In this world, there are a lot of things that are just simply black and white._

_(MOM 6:22 PM) However, when it comes to people, things are a lot more gray._

_(MOM 6:23 PM) Everyone on this planet has a reason for why they act the way that they do._

_(MOM 6:23 PM) Whether it’s from how people are raised or from being born as psychotic, there is always a reason for a person’s behavior._

_(MOM 6:24 PM) And while that doesn’t excuse their actions, and those people should be punished for what they have done, it does help make things more understandable._

_(MOM 6:24 PM) After all, you saw a good side to Amity the other day, right?_

_(625 PM) YeaH?_

_(MOM 6:25 PM) Well then maybe there’s a good person hidden under all that vile that you witnessed._

_(MOM 6:25 PM) Believe it or not, not every bully stays a bully._

_(MOM 6:26 PM) Like my coworker Peri, who said that she used to be insufferable when she was younger._

_(MOM 6:26 PM) Which is hard to imagine nowadays because she is an absolute delight to work with now._

_(6:27 PM) OR iT’S LiKe HeCaTe FRoM THe GooD WiTCH AZuRa!_

_(6:27 PM) SHe STaRTeD oFF aS AZuRa’S RiVaL_

_(6:28 PM) BuT aFTeR aN AMAZINGLY WeLL HaNDLeD ReDeMPTioN aRC, HeCaTE WouLD SooN BeCoMe AZuRa’S MoST TRuSTeD aLLY!_

_(MOM 6:28 PM) If that helps you understand the situation better, then sure._

_(MOM 6:29 PM) Amity is just like Hecate._

_(6:29 PM) OoooH MaYBe I CouLD ReaD AZuRa BooK 5 FoR aDViCe oN HoW To BeFRieND AMiTY!_

_(6:30 PM) AND BeCauSe iT’S eaSiLY THe BeST iN THe FRaNCHiSe_

_(MOM 6:30 PM) I thought I saw you throw that away?_

_(6:30 PM) THaT WaS BooK 1_

_(6:31 PM) I SNuCK aWaY WiTH THe ReST oF THe SeRieS WHeN I WeNT To CaMP_

_(6:32 PM) AND I also eNDeD uP FiSHiNG THe FiRST BooK ouT oF THe TRaSH BeCauSe I JuST CouLDN’T FoRCe MYSeLF GeTTiNG RiD oF iT_

_(MOM 6:32 PM) So you’re still reading them at camp?_

_(6:33 PM) YeaH BuT NoT aS oBSeSiVLY_

_(6:33 PM) NoW I ReaD 5 CHaPTeRS a DaY iNSTeaD oF THe WHoLe BooK_

_(6:33 PM) So THaT’S PRoGReSS, RiGHT_

_(MOM 6:34 PM) Sure._

_(MOM 6:34 PM) Just remember that In real life, things don’t translate as well as your book._

_(MOM 6:34 PM) After all, a book is only a fantasy._

_(6:35 PM) You’D Be SuRPRiSeD._

_(MOM 6:35 PM) What does that mean?_

_(6:36 PM) I MeaN, SuRe, THe aDVeNTuReS aND MoNSTeRS aRe FaKe_

_(6:36 PM) BuT THe HuMaN iNTeRaCTioNS aRe SeMi-ReaLiSTiC_

_(6:37 PM) So...THeRe’S THaT_

_(MOM 6:37 PM) Alright then?_

_(MOM 6:37 PM) Well, I’m going to let you go._

_(MOM 6:38 PM) Have a good night mija._

_(6:38 PM) You HaVe a BeTTeR :)_

_(MOM 6:38 PM) And good luck with Amity._

_(6:39 PM) THaNKS_

_(MOM 6:39 PM) De nada._

_(MOM 6:39 PM) Te quiero._

_(6:39 PM) I LoVe You Too :)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I "fixed" Luz's texts because people did in fact find them annoying, but let me know if capitalizing the consonants makes things an improvement or not. 
> 
> Also, shout out to moreteapls, who told me that "Te amo" works better for a mother and daughter. I've replaced the words "Te quiero" at the end of the last chapters because of it.


	7. New Friend(?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter already? What is this, Christmas!
> 
> Also, I stuck with capitalizing the consonants. I personally think it's significantly less annoying to read. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong.

_(7:03 AM) Soooooo THiS MiGHT Be WeiRD To HeaR_

_(7:03 AM) ESPeCiALLY AFTeR THe LaST FeW DaYS_

_(7:04 AM) BuT I THiNK I’M SoRT oF FRieNDS WiTH AMiTY NoW_

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_   
_A Few Hours Later_   
_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_(MOM 6:30 PM) Hola mija._

_(MOM 6:30 PM) I just read your text._

_(MOM 6:30 PM) So what happened?_

_(MOM 6:31 PM) How are you suddenly friends with Amity?_

_(6:31 PM) AGaiN, I THINK THaT I’M SORT OF FRieNDS WiTH HeR_

_(6:31 PM) As FoR HoW, iT aLL STaRTeD YeSTeRDaY_

_(6:32 PM) EDa WaS BuSY, So SHe HaD Me ReTuRN a FeW BooKS To THe LiBRaRY FoR HeR_

_(MOM 6:32 PM) Library?_

_(6:33 PM) YeaH, THe CaMP HaS iTS oWN LiBRaRY_

_(MOM 6:33 PM)...Explain._

_(6:33 PM) OK, So, iT’S NoT aN aCTuaL LiBRaRY_

_(6:34 PM) IT’S JuST a SeCTioN oF THe CaMP WHeRe THeRe’S a LoT oF BooKS FoR CaMPeRS To BoRRoW_

_(6:34 PM) BeCauSe iT’S ReaLiTY CHeCK CaMP, THe “LiBRaRY” iS MoSTLY FiLLeD WiTH TeXTBooKS WiTH SMaLL PiCTuRe BooKS FoR KiDS_

_(6:35 PM) THe oNLY ReaSoN We oNLY CaLL iT a LiBRaRY iS FoR THe LoGiSTiCS oF iT_

_(MOM 6:35 PM) Ok, I guess it would make sense for the camp._

_(6:35 PM) EXaCTLY_

_(6:36 PM) ANYWHo, WHeN I GoT To THe “LiBRaRY,” I SaW AMiTY THeRe_

_(6:36 PM) AND GeT THiS:_

_(6:36 PM) SHe WaS ReaDiNG To THe YouNGeR CaMPeRS!_

_(MOM 6:37 PM) ¿Seriamente?_

_(6:37 PM) YeaH!_

_(6:37 PM) AND You ReMeMBeR HoW I SaiD THaT I SaW a GLiMMeR oF a GooD PeRSoN LaST WeeK?_

_(6:38 PM) WeLL THaT GLiMMeR TuRNeD iNTo a GiGaNTiC SuNBeaM oF SWeeTNeSS WHeN I SaW AMiTY ReaD To KiDS_

_(6:38 PM) SHe LooKeD GeNuiNGLY HaPPY, aS iF SHe eNJoYeD eVeRY MiNuTe oF WHaT SHe WaS DoiNG_

_(MOM 6:39 PM) You see?_

_(MOM 6:39 PM) I told you people are complicated._

_(6:39 PM) AND You WeRe RiGHT_

_(6:39 PM) So, oNCe aGaiN, I TRieD To ReaCH ouT To THaT GooD PeRSoN_

_(6:40 PM) I eVeN oFFeReD To HeLP ReaD To THe KiDS WiTH HeR_

_(6:40 PM) BuT SHe iNSTaNTLY SHoT Me DoWN_

_(6:41 PM) SHe THeN WeNT oN To ReMiND Me aBouT HoW I aLWaYS GeT HeR iN TRouBLe aND THaT aLL SHe WaNTS iS FoR Me To LeaVe HeR aLoNe_

_(MOM 6:41 PM) Oh mija, lamento escuchar eso._

_(MOM 6:41 PM) What did you do next?_

_(6:41 PM) WHaT eLSe?_

_(6:42 PM) I SaiD I WaS SoRRY aND DiD WHaT SHe SaiD_

_(6:42 PM) THe MeSSaGe FeLT CLeaR, aND I DiDN’T THiNK iT WaS WoRTH GeTTiNG THRouGH To SoMeoNe WHo BuiLT uP SuCH BiG WaLLS_

_(6:43 PM) IT FeLT LiKe a HuGe LoSS, aND HeR ReaCTioN MaDe Me FeeL LiKe aN iDioTa FoR eVeN TRYiNG_

_(MOM 6:43 PM) Aye, it really means a lot to you to be her friend, doesn’t it?_

_(6:44 PM) WeLL I’Ve BeeN ReReaDiNG AZuRa BooK 5-THe oNe WHeRe SHe BeFRieNDS HeCaTE-aND I FeLT iNSPiReD By HoW eaSiLY AZuRa BeFRieNDS eVeRYoNe_

_(6:44 PM) ESPeCiaLLY HeR oWN RiVaL_

_(6:44 PM) So WHeN I SaW AMiTY aCTiNG NiCe, iT GaVe Me HoPe THaT I ReaLLY CouLD Be JuST LiKe AZuRa!_

_(6:45 PM) PLuS, I aLWaYS FeeL LiKe I SHouLD aT LeaST TRY To GeT THRouGH To AMiTY_

_(6:45 PM) I DoN’T KNoW WHY, BuT WHeNeVeR I See AMiTY MY BRaiN SaYS “LeaVe HeR aLoNe” aND SoMeTHiNG eLSe iNSiDe Me SaYS “GeT CLoSeR”_

_(6:45 PM) IF THaT MaKeS SeNSe_

_(MOM 6:46 PM) Oh?_

_(MOM 6:46 PM) OH._

_(MOM 6:46 PM) Ok. I think I see what you mean now._

_(6:47 PM) I’M GLaD, BeCauSe I HaVe No oTHeR WaY To eXPLaiN iT_

_(6:47 PM) ANYWaYs, AMiTY YeLLiNG aT Me WouLD HaVe BeeN THe eND oF iT_

_(6:47 PM) THaT iS, iF I DiDN’T RuN iNTo EDRiC aND EMiRA_

_(MOM 6:48 PM) Who are they?_

_(6:48 PM) AMiTY’S oLDeR TWiN SiBLiNGS_

_(MOM 6:48 PM) Her older siblings are there too!_

_(MOM 6:48 PM) I almost feel bad for their parents._

_(MOM 6:49 PM) Having THREE kids needing to go to a reality check camp must not be an easy feat._

_(6:49 PM) YeaH, BuT ED aND EM aRe PReTTY CooL_

_(6:49 PM) EXCePT FoR THiS oNe THiNG THeY DiD, BuT I’LL GeT To THaT LaTeR_

_(6:50 PM) WHeN THe TWo oF THeM SaW AMiTY YeLL aT Me, THeY SaiD THaT I SHouLD HaNG ouT WiTH THeM iNSTeaD_

_(6:50 PM) APPaReNTLY THeY LiKe HoW GooD I aM aT eMBaRRaSSiNG THeiR LiTTLe SiSTeR_

_(MOM 6:50 PM) Yup. They’re older siblings alright._

_(6:50 PM) UH-HuH_

_(6:51 PM) THeY’Re PRaNKSTeRS Too_

_(MOM 6:51 PM) Pranksters?_

_(6:51 PM) NoW, BeFoRE You SaY aNYTHiNG eLSe_

_(6:52 PM) THeY DoN’T TRY To HuRT aNYoNe_

_(6:52 PM) THeY JuST aCT aS a PaiR oF MiNoR iNCoNVieNaNCeS_

_(MOM 6:52 PM) Still, I don’t like the idea of you hanging out with people like that._

_(MOM 6:53 PM) As much as I want you to make friends, I would much rather prefer kids like Willow and Gus._

_(MOM 6:53 PM) Heck, I’d prefer you to become friends with Amity before you choose a pair of pranksters._

_(6:53 PM) WeLL THeY DiDN’T SeeM Too BaD aT FiRST_

_(6:54 PM) AT THe TiMe THeY WeReN’T aCTiNG MeaNSPiRiTeD_

_(6:54 PM) JuST FuN_

_(6:54 PM) THeY eVeN THouGHT THaT I WaS FuN To HaNG aRouND WiTH_

_(6:54 PM) ME!!!_

_(6:55 PM) AND iN THaT MoMeNT, I THouGHT iT WaS a PeRFeCT oPPoRTuNiTY!_

_(6:55 PM) I FiGuReD THaT iF I BeCaMe FRieNDS WiTH AMiTY’S SiBLiNGS, THeN iT WouLD Be a PeRFeCT WaY FoR Me To SLoWLY BeCoMe FRieNDS WiTH AMiTY HeRSeLF!_

_(MOM 6:55 PM) Don’t you think it’s a little rude to use her siblings like that?_

_(6:56 PM) I MeaN, I WaSN’T uSiNG THeM_

_(6:56 PM) I aCTuaLLY WaNTeD To Be FRieNDS WiTH ED aND EM_

_(6:56 PM) I JuST FiGuReD iT WouLD Be a GReaT WaY To GeT CLoSeR To AMiTY BeCauSe oF iT_

_(6:57 PM) BeCauSe You KNoW WHaT’S BeTTeR THaN MaKiNG TWo NeW FRieNDS?_

_(6:57 PM) THRee!_

_(6:57 PM) So WHeN THeY SaiD MeeT uP WiTH THeM aT MiDNiGHT, I WaS MoRe THaN HaPPY To aGRee_

_(MOM 6:58 PM) I’m sorry, you did what now?!_

_(6:58 PM) OK, THiNKiNG BaCK, iT SeeMS PReTTY iRReSPoNSiBLe_

_(6:58 PM) BuT TRuST Me WHeN I SaY, GiVeN WHaT HaPPeNeD THaT NiGHT, iT WaS a GooD THiNG THaT I CaMe aLoNG_

_(MOM 6:59 PM) Oh, I can’t wait to hear this!_

_(MOM 6:59 PM) Go on, tell me how it’s a good thing you broke curfew._

_(6:59 PM) WeeeeLL, aT FiRST THiNGS WeReN’T Too BaD_

_(7:00 PM) We WeRe JuST GooFiNG oFF aND HaViNG FuN uNTiL ED aND EM TooK Me To a CeRTaiN SeCTioN oF THe LiBRaRY_

_(7:00 PM) THeRe, We FouND THiS LiTTLe HiDeouT THaT AMiTY HaS_

_(7:00 PM) AND LeT Me TeLL You: THaT HiDeouT iS My DReaM CLuBHouSe!_

_(7:01 PM) THeRe aRe BooKS eVeRYWHeRe, CoZY PiLLoWS To Sit oN, aND a DeSK To SiT aT To STuDY aND ReaD_

_(MOM 7:01 PM) How do the counselors allow her to have that set up?_

_(7:01 PM) No iDeA_

_(7:02 PM) BuT I DiDN’T eVeN TeLL You THe BeST PaRT_

_(7:02 PM) AMiTY iS a FaN oF THe GooD WiTCH AZuRa, aND eVeN HaS a SHRiNe oF THe FiRST 4 BooKS oN a SHeLF!_

_(7:02 PM) AND SHe’S SuCH a FaN, THaT AMiTY DReW FaN aRT oF HeR DReSSeD aS AZuRa HeRSeLF!_

_(MOM 7:03 PM) Aye, she sounds perfect for you._

_(7:03 PM) I KNoW RiGHT!_

_(MOM 7:03 PM) But while I am happy that you found a connection, I’m still waiting to hear why I should be happy that you tagged along._

_(7:04 PM) BeCauSe THiNGS TooK a TuRN WHeN I FouND ouT WHy ED aND EM WaNTeD To FiND AMiTY’S HiDeouT_

_(7:04 PM) APPaRaNTLY THeY WeRe MaD THaT AMiTY KePT TaTaLiNG oN THeM, So ED aND EM HaD a PLaN To GeT BaCK aT HeR_

_(7:05 PM) WHiCH WaS To FiND AMiTY’S DiaRY aND PoST PiCTuReS oF iT oNLiNe_

_(MOM 7:05 PM) ...And you tried to stop them, right?_

_(7:05 PM) OF CouRSe!_

_(MOM 7:05 PM) Good._

_(MOM 7:06 PM) And you’re right._

_(MOM 7:06 PM) It IS a good thing that you went with them._

_(MOM 7:06 PM) Also, it goes without saying, but I don’t want you anywhere near those two EVER again._

_(MOM 7:06 PM) What they planned is crossing a line no sibling should cross._

_(MOM 7:07 PM) Even when Gabbi and I were at our worst, we would never have done something like this to each other._

_(7:07 PM) I KNoW_

_(7:07 PM) AND I DiD eVeRYTHiNG I CouLD To SToP iT_

_(7:08 PM) AT FiRST I TRieD To CoNViNCe THeM THaT THe DiaRY WaSN’T THeRe_

_(7:08 PM) BuT I aCCiDeNTaLLY FouND iT WHeN I GoT CauGHT uP iN AMiTY’S AZuRa CoLLeCTioN_

_(MOM 7:08 PM) How did you know it was her diary?_

_(7:09 PM) WeLL, aT FiRST I THouGHT iT WaS aNoTHeR AZuRa BooK_

_(7:09 PM) BeCauSe iT HaD a HaND DRaWN CoVeR oF a WiTCH THaT LooKeD LiKe AZuRa_

_(7:09 PM) BuT I FouND ouT Too LaTe THaT iT WaS AMiTY’S DiaRY WHeN I oPeNeD iT_

_(7:10 PM) AND TRuST Me WHeN I SaY THaT iT WaS HaRD NoT To KNoW WHaT SHe WRoTe iN iT_

_(7:10 PM) I DiD MY BeST To HiDe iT FRoM ED aND EM, BuT THeY iMmeDiaTELY TooK iT FRoM Me_

_(7:10 PM) I TRieD oNe LaST TiMe To CoNViNCe THeM To PuT THe DiaRY BaCK_

_(7:11 PM) BeCauSe aS BaDLY aS AMiTY TReaTeD Me, I WouLD NeVeR WaNT To ReVeaL HeR SeCReTS To THe WoRLD_

_(7:11 PM) NoBoDY DeSeRVeS THaT_

_(7:12 PM) EXCePT FoR SoMeoNe LiKe THaT JeRRY GuY WHo oWNeD THe SaNDWiCH SHoP_

_(7:12 PM) IT’S THoSe TYPe oF PeoPLe DeSeRVe To HaVe THeiR SeCReTS ReVeaLeD_

_(7:12 PM) OBViouSLY_

_(7:13 PM) BuT THaT’S NoT THe PoiNT!_

_(7:13 PM) WHeN ED aND EM STiLL ReFuSeD To PuT THe DiaRY BaCK, I STaRTeD WReSTLiNG THeM FoR iT_

_(7:13 PM) UNFoRTuNaTLY, THiS CauSeD SoMe oF THe PaGeS To FaLL ouT_

_(7:14 PM) So I TooK THe DiaRY FRoM THe TWiNS, aND GRaBBeD THe PaGeS aS QuiCK aS I CouLD BeFoRe THe TWo oF THeM DiD_

_(7:14 PM) AND THaTS WHeN AMiTY SHoWeD uP_

_(MOM 7:15 PM) Oh, mija no._

_(7:15 PM) OH MiJa YeS_

_(7:15 PM) AND GeT THiS:_

_(7:16 PM) I aCTuaLLY DiD THe CLiCHe “THiS iSN’T WHaT iT LooKS LiKe” SHTiCK_

_(7:16 PM) WHiLe I WaS aLSo HoLDiNG AMiTY’S DiaRY_

_(7:16 PM) AND GRaBBiNG THe PaGeS THaT uSeD To Be iNSiDe_

_(MOM 7:17 PM) Aye._

_(MOM 7:17 PM) I take it she was mad._

_(7:17 PM) FuRiouS_

_(7:18 PM) AND WoRSe: HeaRTBRoKeN_

_(7:18 PM) BuT THaT’S NoT eVeN THe HaLF oF iT_

_(7:18 PM) ReMeMBeR HoW YeSTeRDaY I ToLD You THaT I CouLDN’T FiGuRe AMiTY ouT?_

_(MOM 7:19 PM) Si?_

_(7:19 PM) WeLL, aPPaRaNTLY AMiTY FeLT THe SaMe_

_(7:19 PM) SHe eVeN THouGHT THaT I WaS THe oNe BeiNG a BuLLY_

_(7:20 PM) ME!_

_(MOM 7:20 PM) Oh Luz…_

_(MOM 7:20 PM) That must have really hurt._

_(7:21 PM) IT ReaLLY DiD_

_(7:21 PM) AND WHeN AMiTY RaN oFF, ED aND EM DiDN’T eVeN WaNT To CHeCK oN HeR!_

_(7:21 PM) THeY JuST WeNT oFF To Do WHaTeVeR eLSe_

_(MOM 7:22 PM) Seriously._

_(MOM 7:22 PM) Never. Talk. To. Them. Again._

_(MOM 7:22 PM) Ever._

_(7:23 PM) YeaH, aS CooL aS THeY aRe, THeRe WaS No WaY I CouLD HaVe LeFT AMiTY aLoNe LiKe THaT_

_(7:23 PM) WHiCH iS WHY I SaiD No WHeN THeY aSKeD Me To JoiN THeM_

_(MOM 7:23 PM) I’m glad to hear it._

_(MOM 7:24 PM) So what DID you do?_

_(7:24 PM) THe oNLY THiNG I CouLD Do:_

_(7:25 PM) APoLoGiZe aND TRY To eXPLaiN MYSeLF_

_(7:25 PM) AMiTY WaSN’T HaViNG aNY oF iT aT FiRST_

_(7:25 PM) BuT I BRieFLY GoT To HeR WHeN We THouGHT We WeRe BeiNG CHaSeD BY a WiLD aNiMaL_

_(MOM 7:26 PM) A WHAT?!_

_(7:26 PM) DoN’T WoRRY_

_(7:26 PM) IT WaS MuCH WoRSe iN ouR HeaDS THaN iN ReaLiTY_

_(7:27 PM) TuRNS ouT THe THiNG CHaSiNG uS WaS a CuTe LiTTLe BuNNY RaBBiT_

_(MOM 7:27 PM) And how did you confuse a rabbit for a dangerous creature?_

_(7:28 PM) LaCK oF SLeeP_

_(7:28 PM) BeiNG uP PaST MiDNiGHT TWiCe iN oNe WeeK DoeS WoNDeRS To THe SeNSeS_

_(MOM 7:28 PM) Ok, I guess that sort of makes sense._

_(7:29 PM) YeaH, aND I eVeN BRoKe DoWN oNe oF AMiTY’S WaLLS FoR a SeCoND_

_(7:29 PM) DuRiNG THe CHaSe, I MaDe a JoKe aND SHe JuST LeT ouT THiS CuTe LiTTLe LauGH_

_(MOM 7:30 PM) Aw, que dulce._

_(7:30 PM) YeaH, iT WaS PReTTY SWeeT!_

_(7:30 PM) BuT THe MoMeNT DiDN’T LaST aFTeR THe CRaZYNeSS WaS oVeR_

_(7:31 PM) IN THe MoRNiNG, AMiTY iMMeDiaTELY PuT HeR WaLLS BaCK uP aND SaiD “THiS NeVeR HaPPeNeD.”_

_(7:31 PM) AS iF SHe CouLDN’T WaiT To Be RiD oF Me_

_(7:31 PM) AND uSuaLLY I WouLD HaVe JuST LeFT iT aLoNe RiGHT THeRe_

_(7:32 PM) BuT aFTeR THe NiGHT We HaD, I DiDN’T WaNT To ReSTaRT THe PRoGReSS I JuST MaDE_

_(7:32 PM) IN FaCT, THe PaRT iNSiDe Me THaT SaYS GeT CLoSeR WaS PRaCTiCaLLY SCReaMiNG oVeR MY BRaiN TeLLiNG Me To “LeaVe iT aLoNe.”_

_(7:33 PM) BeCauSe I DiDN’T See THaT MeaN GiRL ANYMoRe_

_(7:33 PM) In FaCT, I SaW MoRe THaN a GiRL WHo WaS SeCReTLY NiCe_

_(7:33 PM) I SaW a GiRL WHo, WeLL, WaS SeCReTLY LiKe Me_

_(7:34 PM) NeRDY aND WiSHiNG THeY HaD SoMeoNe WHo uNDeRSTooD THeM FoR WHo THeY aRe_

_(7:34 PM) WHo THeY ReaLLY aRe_

_(7:34 PM) So I GaVe HeR a PeaCe oFFeRiNG, aND AMiTY aCTuaLLY SouNDeD GRaTeFuL_

_(7:35 PM) SHe eVeN aDMiTTeD THaT SHe HaSN’T BeeN THe BeST PeRSoN eiTHeR aND THaT SHe’LL ReTHiNK THiNGS_

_(7:35 PM) ABouT uS_

_(7:35 PM) IF THaT WaSN’T CLeaR_

_(MOM 7:35 PM) Wow._

_(MOM 7:36 PM) What did you give her to cause a reaction like that?_

_(7:36 PM) MY CoPY oF THe GooD WiTCH AZuRa BooK 5!_

_(7:36 PM) I NoTiCeD THaT SHe DiDN’T HaVe oNe iN HeR CoLLeCTioN, So I DeCiDeD To LeaN HeR MiNe_

_(MOM 7:37 PM) Ooooh, it must be really serious then!_

_(7:37 PM) YeaH!_

_(7:37 PM) WaiT_

_(7:37 PM) WHaT?_

_(7:38 PM) WHaT aRe You SaYiNG?_

_(MOM 7:38 PM) What I’m saying is: Are you sure it’s a new friend you’re looking for?_

_(7:39 PM) OK, I’M STiLL a LiTTLe SLeeP DePRiVeD, So I’Ma GoNNa NeeD MoRe oF aN eXPLaNaTioN_

_(7:39 PM) WHaT eLSe CouLD I Be LooKiNG FoR?_

_(MOM 7:40 PM) I’m mean, you’ve been awfully chatty about this girl mija._

_(MOM 7:40 PM) You’ve been talking about how important it is for her to like you._

_(MOM 7:40 PM) You gush about how amazing it is that you share similar interests._

_(MOM 7:41 PM) You even gave her one of the books that you said you couldn’t force yourself to get rid of._

_(MOM 7:41 PM) Maybe you’re looking for a friend, but something a little more..._

_(MOM 7:41 PM) Intimate ;)?_

_(7:42 PM) NOPE!!!_

_(7:42 PM) SHUT IT DOWN!!!_

_(7:42 PM) We aRe NOT GoiNG THeRe!_

_(MOM 7:42 PM) What?_

_(MOM 7:43 PM) A mother can’t be supportive?_

_(7:43 PM) You CaN_

_(7:43 PM) AND I’m GLaD THaT You aRe_

_(7:43 PM) BuT THaT DoeSN’T MeaN I’M iN LoVe WiTH eVeRY GiRL oN THe PLaNeT!_

_(7:44 PM) I LiKe BoYS Too! DoeS THaT MeaN I HaVe a CRuSH oN eVeRY BoY I TaLK To?_

_(MOM 7:44 PM) Luz, I have spent fourteen years watching you talk to boys._

_(MOM 7:44 PM) Do you really want me to answer that?_

_(MOM 7:45 PM) Also, I never said anything about “Love”._

_(7:45 PM) YeaH, WeLL, I’Ve aLSo GuSHeD a LoT aBouT WiLLoW!_

_(7:45 PM) HoW CoMe You DoN’T THiNK SHE’S THe GiRL I HaVe a CRuSH oN?_

_(MOM 7:46 PM) Is she?_

_(7:46 PM) NO!_

_(7:46 PM) WeLL…_

_(7:47 PM) No! No._

_(7:47 PM) WiLLoW’S MY BeST FRieND_

_(7:47 PM) MY PLATONIC BeST FRieND_

_(7:48 PM) AND I HaVe HeLD HeR oN a MuCH HiGHeR PeDeSTaL THaN I eVeR DiD FoR AMiTY_

_(7:48 PM) So WHY iS AMiTY THe oNe I HaVe a CRuSH oN?_

_(MOM 7:48 PM) Because you’ve been talking a lot more about her than you did for Willow._

_(7:49 PM) THaT’S BeCauSe AMiTY SoMeHoW MaNaGeD To Be THe ToPiC oF CoNVeRSaTioN!_

_(7:49 PM) THaT’S NoT a CRuSH!_

_(7:49 PM) THaT’S JuST CoNVieNaNCe!_

_(MOM 7:50 PM) So it’s convenient that you think Amity has a cute laugh?_

_(7:50 PM) OK, You KNoW WHaT?_

_(7:50 PM) I THiNK I’M GoiNG To Be THe oNe To eND THe CoNVeRSaTioN THiS TiMe_

_(MOM 7:51 PM) Oh mija, I’m just teasing._

_(MOM 7:51 PM) I’m a mother. It’s my job._

_(MOM 7:51 PM) I do it because I love you._

_(7:52 PM) YeaH_

_(7:52 PM) I GueSS_

_(7:52 PM) BuT SeRiouSLY_

_(7:52 PM) THeRe’S No CRuSH._

_(MOM 7:53 PM) Got it._

_(MOM 7:53 PM) No crush._

_(MOM 7:53 PM) Anyways, we probably should end this conversation._

_(MOM 7:54 PM) Have a good night mija._

_(7:54 PM) I WiLL_

_(7:54 PM) AND You HaVe a BeTTeR :)_

_(MOM 7:55 PM) And YOU get some well-deserved rest_

_(7:55 PM) OK_

_(MOM 7:55 PM) Which means don’t stay up too late thinking about Amity ;)._

_(7:56 PM) BYE MOM! >:(_

_(MOM 7:56 PM) Lol. Bye mija._

_(MOM 7:56 PM) Te quiero._

_(7:56 PM) I LoVe You Too_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not kidding, it was this chapter that got me excited to make this story. So if you hate it...that's fair
> 
> Also, to WillowxLuz shippers, two things
> 
> One: You're fighting an uphill battle at this point and I commend you for your persistence
> 
> And Two: ..sorry not sorry. There is going to be some obvious bias in writing this story because I just find it more likely that Luz is going to end up with Amity rather than Willow. If it makes you feel better, I honestly do think that Willow has feelings for Luz (and maybe Amity at one point), but Luz just doesn't see Willow the same way. Plus, I won't outwardly have Luz confess that she has a crush on Amity (which she does) until it becomes PAINFULLY obvious in the series that Luz has feelings for her. Until then, you're sticking with mama Camilla playfully teasing Luz, so get used to it.


	8. Luz the Human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, "Once Upon a Swap" felt like such a nothing episode to me. It wasn't bad by no means but also left me with no inspiration on how to write a chapter about it for this story.
> 
> And because of that...I made something bad. Whether I'm referring to the quality of the chapter or to what happens within the chapter...I'm gonna let you figure it out for yourself.

_(MOM 12:30 PM) Hola mija._

_(MOM 12:30 PM) I got the day off, so I thought I’d check in on you early_

_(12:31 PM) I don't KNOW who THIS mija IS._

_(12:31 PM) for I am LUZ, the HUMAN._

_(MOM 12:31 PM) Haha._

_(MOM 12:32 PM) Very funny “Luz the human.”_

_(MOM 12:32 PM) Care to explain why your texts are weird?_

_(12:33 PM) i DON'T know WHAT you’re TALKING about._

_(12:33 PM) MY texts ARE fine AND perfectly NORMAL._

_(12:34 PM) just LIKE me._

_(MOM 12:34 PM) Then why are some words in all caps while others aren’t?_

_(12:34 PM) OH._

_(12:35 PM) that's NOT normal?_

_(12:35 PM) WELL, in THAT case, I have NO control OVER that._

_(MOM 12:35 PM) Aye. Is your phone acting up again?_

_(12:36 PM) YES!_

_(12:36 PM) my NORMAL human PHONE is ACTING up AGAIN._

_(12:37 PM) ‘cause, YOU know, PHONES are THE worst._

_(12:37 PM) AM i RIGHT?_

_(MOM 12:37 PM) Ok, seriously, are you going to be talking like this the whole time?_

_(12:38 PM) i DON'T know WHAT you MEAN._

_(12:38 PM) i'm JUST talking LIKE a NORMAL human WOULD._

_(MOM 12:38 PM) I guess that’s a yes._

_(MOM 12:39 PM) Alright, well how was your day today mija?_

_(12:39 PM) seriously, WHO is THIS mija?_

_(MOM 12:40 PM) Lo siento._

_(MOM 12:40 PM) How was your day today “Luz the human”_

_(12:41 PM) OH my DAY was FINE._

_(12:41 PM) i JUST did WHAT every TEENAGE girl WOULD do._

_(12:42 PM) LIKE talk ABOUT boys, DOING my MAKEUP, and SPEND countless HOURS looking AT my SCROLL_

_(12:43 PM) i DEFINITELY didn't DO anything LIKE wreak HAVOC on THE putrid WORMS of A town, IF that’s WHAT you’re THINKING._

_(MOM 12:43 PM) What do you mean by scrolls?_

_(12:44 PM) did I say SCROLLS?_

_(12:44 PM) i MEANT whatever IT is WE fellow HUMANS use TO waste OUR lives AWAY by STARING at._

_(12:45 PM) AND i DON'T know WHY i SAID fellow HUMANS._

_(12:45 PM) for I am ONE._

_(MOM 12:45 PM) Ok, I’m confused._

_(MOM 12:46 PM) At first, I thought you were pretending to be an alien, a robot, or whatever._

_(MOM 12:46 PM) But a scroll sounds more like fantasy than sci-fi._

_(MOM 12:46 PM) So are you just pretending to be a demon or something?_

_(12:47 PM) i DON’T know WHAT you MEAN._

_(12:47 PM) i AM not PRETENDING to BE anything._

_(12:48 PM) BUT if I was, IT would DEFINITELY be A demon._

_(12:48 PM) BECAUSE demons ARE awesome!_

_(12:49 PM) WAY better THAN being A dumb OLD witch._

_(MOM 12:49 PM) Ok, Luz, can you drop the bit already?_

_(MOM 12:49 PM) It has officially run its course_

_(12:50 PM) I'M not DOING a BIT._

_(12:50 PM) i'm JUST talking LIKE i NORMALLY would._

_(MOM 12:50 PM) In that case, can you do me a favor?_

_(12:51 PM) SURE thing._

_(MOM 12:51 PM) Can you give me Eda’s contact information?_

_(12:52 PM) AH yes, CONTACT information_

_(12:52 PM) THAT is ABSOLUTELY something I could EASILY give YOU._

_(12:53 PM) but BEFORE i DO, how ABOUT you EXPLAIN to ME why YOU would NEED it?_

_(12:54 PM) AND it's NOT because I'M stalling TO come UP with AN excuse FOR why I shouldn’t GIVE you EDAS contact INFO._

_(12:54 PM) its BECAUSE im GENERALLY curious._

_(12:55 PM) DUH._

_(MOM 12:55 PM) The reason why I want her contact info is that I want to talk to Eda about maybe swapping her out with a more strict counselor._

_(MOM 12:55 PM) And before you object, it is not because of this bit._

_(MOM 12:56 PM) I have actually been thinking about this for a while, and I don’t think Eda’s the best counselor for you._

_(MOM 12:56 PM) In the past few weeks, you have been cheating, fighting, and breaking curfew._

_(MOM 12:57 PM) These are things you never did back home, and you did it all while this Eda lady claimed that she would help you._

_(MOM 12:57 PM) Lo siento mija, I can tell from your stories that you really care about this lady._

_(MOM 12:57 PM) But if you want to get better, than maybe it’s time you get help from someone else_

_(12:58 PM) first OFF, still DON'T know WHO this MIJA is._

_(12:59 PM) SECOND, your FIRST mistake IS thinking THAT eda COULD fix ANYTHING._

_(12:59 PM) if I were YOU i WOULD trust SOMEONE like KING._

_(1:00 PM) now THAT is A trusty SOURCE of WISDOM._

_(MOM 1:00 PM) King?_

_(1:00 PM) yup!_

_(MOM 1:01 PM) As in, Eda’s cat?_

_(1:01 PM) WHAT?!_

_(1:01 PM) i’m NOT a CAT!_

_(1:02 PM) i MEAN he’s NOT a CAT!_

_(1:02 PM) ha!_

_(1:02 PM) SAVED it._

_(1:03 PM) UH, pretend THAT i DIDN’T say THAT._

_(MOM 1:03 PM) No eres Luz, ¿verdad?_

_(1:04 PM) oh, I see YOU’RE speaking THE demonic LANGUAGE we SPEAK on OCCASION._

_(1:04 PM) out OF curiosity, DO you KNOW any SWEAR words I could USE?_

_(1:05 PM) i’m ASKING for A friend._

_(MOM 1:05 PM) Who are you?_

_(1:06 PM) WHAT do YOU mean?_

_(1:06 PM) I’M luz THE human?_

_(1:07 PM) WE'VE kinda BEEN over THIS?_

_(MOM 1:07 PM) As strange as Luz can be, she at least knows not to keep a bit like this going when it’s clearly time to take things seriously._

_(1:08 PM) or MAYBE i’m JUST really COMMITTED to THIS bit_

_(1:08 PM) DID ya EVER think OF that?_

_(1:08 PM) HM?_

_(MOM 1:09 PM) Ok._

_(MOM 1:09 PM) In that case, I have a question for you “Luz the human.”_

_(1:10 PM) this SOUNDS like A trap, BUT i’m READY for IT!_

_(1:10 PM) so GO ahead AND ask YOUR question MOM!_

_(MOM 1:10 PM) What’s Luz’s last name?_

_(1:11 PM) it’s NOT “the HUMAN”?_

_(MOM 1:11 PM) Nope._

_(MOM 1:11 PM) So what is it._

_(MOM 1:12 PM) I’m waiting. “Luz”._

_(1:13 PM) non SPECIFIC excuse!_

_(MOM 1:13 PM) Que?_

_(MOM 1:15 PM) ?_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Three Hours Later**

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(4:15 PM) HI mom!_

_(4:15 PM) SORRY about ALL of THAT_

_(4:15 PM) i WAS busy AND one OF the OTHER campers TOOK my PHONE while I wasn’t LOOKING_

_(MOM 4:16 PM) AYE dios mio._

_(MOM 4:16 PM) That explains way too much._

_(4:16 PM) yeah I bet_

_(4:17 PM) SO um, JUST ignore EVERYTHING that HE told YOU_

_(4:17 PM) trust ME, that CAMPER is ONE of THE weirder ONES_

_(MOM 4:17 PM) I’ll say._

_(MOM 4:17 PM) From just that one conversation I can tell that boy needs more than just reality check camp._

_(MOM 4:17 PM) What he needs is a sanitorium_

_(4:18 PM) ha! GOOD one_

_(MOM 4:18 PM) Thanks._

_(MOM 4:18 PM) But don’t actually say that to him._

_(MOM 4:18 PM) He’s still a child who needs help and should be treated with respect._

_(4:19 PM) YEAH, i KNOW_

_(MOM 4:19 PM) So what happened after I caught him?_

_(4:19 PM) well, FOR some REASON, when HE got FOUND out HE decided TO throw MY phone IN a RANDOM direction_

_(4:20 PM) NOT come CLEAN_

_(4:20 PM) not IGNORE you UNTIL he COULD give MY phone BACK to ME_

_(4:20 PM) just RANDOMLY throw IT without THINKING of THE consequences_

_(MOM 4:21 PM) Oh please tell me your phone isn’t more broken than it already is._

_(4:21 PM) THANKFULLY, it ISN’T_

_(4:21 PM) seriously, WHILE my PHONE isn’t THAT bad, IT’S already A nightmare TO deal WITH_

_(MOM 4:22 PM) Speaking of, do you have any idea what’s wrong with it this time?_

_(4:22 PM) from WHAT i CAN tell, IT capitalizes EVERY other WORD now._

_(4:22 PM) AND the CRAZY thing IS that IT looks PERFECTLY normal UP until I send THE MESSAGE_

_(4:23 PM) case IN point: THIS entire SENTENCE was TYPED out IN all CAPS._

_(MOM 4:23 PM) How does that even work?_

_(4:23 PM) no IDEA_

_(MOM 4:24 PM) Ok, I’ve had enough of this craziness._

_(MOM 4:24 PM) It’s clear that your phone is not ok, so I’m just going to send you a new one._

_(4:24 PM) that’s NOT necessary!_

_(4:25 PM) SERIOUSLY, while IT’S weird, IT’S not AT all AN inconvenience_

_(MOM 4:25 PM) It’s an inconvenience to me mija!_

_(MOM 4:25 PM) Do you have any idea how annoying it is to read these?_

_(4:26 PM) YEAH, but DO you KNOW how EXPENSIVE a NEW phone IS?_

_(4:26 PM) on TOP of POSTAL service, IT’S way TOO much MONEY than IT’S worth TO send ME a NEW one_

_(MOM 4:26 PM) It’s not like I’m going to send you a new phone tomorrow._

_(MOM 4:27 PM) What I’m going to do is ask for a couple of extra shifts and hope to send you a new one in a week or two._

_(MOM 4:27 PM) You can start to pay me back when summer is over._

_(4:28 PM) OR maybe TRY to CHANGE your MIND in A week OR two?_

_(MOM 4:28 PM) My mind is already made up Luz._

_(MOM 4:28 PM) There is no changing it._

_(4:29 PM) OK :(_

_(MOM 4:29 PM) But let’s not worry about your phone right now_

_(MOM 4:29 PM) Tell me what you did today?_

_(MOM 4:30 PM) Why were you so busy that you didn’t notice a random camper steal your phone._

_(4:30 PM) well, I was BUSY because I had TO be EDA for A day_

_(MOM 4:31 PM) Que?_

_(4:31 PM) YOU see, EDA had ORGANIZED this EXERCISE where I had TO do HER work FOR one DAY_

_(4:32 PM) as A way TO, you KNOW, get INSIGHT on WHAT it’s LIKE to BE a GROWN up LIKE her_

_(MOM 4:32 PM) Are you sure? Because it sounds more like free labor while she got the day off._

_(4:32 PM) IT may SEEM like THAT, but IT’S actually A really RESPONSIBLE lesson IN responsibility_

_(4:33 PM) BECAUSE eda IS a RESPONSIBLE camp COUNSELOR_

_(4:33 PM) so YOU don’t NEED to WORRY about GETTING her CONTACT information OR anything_

_(4:34 PM) BECAUSE eda IS already PERFECT and I don’t NEED to SWAP her OUT with ANY other CAMP counselor_

_(4:34 PM) OR something LIKE that_

_(MOM 4:35 PM) You read that, huh?_

_(4:35 PM) I read THE whole CONVERSATION to ASSESS the DAMAGE_

_(MOM 4:35 PM) Then you read the part where I said that Eda hasn’t been all that helpful._

_(4:36 PM) again, EDA may NOT seem HELPFUL, but SHE’S done A lot FOR me._

_(MOM 4:36 PM) Like what?_

_(4:37 PM) LIKE the TIME she HELPED me WITH that CREEP_

_(4:37 PM) remember THAT?_

_(MOM 4:37 PM) I do, and I will always be grateful for her saving you._

_(MOM 4:38 PM) But think back mija._

_(MOM 4:38 PM) When was the last time, other than today, that she taught you something valuable?_

_(4:39 PM) ok, SO maybe EDA isn’t A good TEACHER in THE literal SENSE_

_(4:39 PM) but SHE has BEEN great AT teaching ME to ACCEPT myself_

_(4:39 PM) LIKE last WEEK after MY fight WITH amity_

_(4:40 PM) SHE told ME that THERE’S no SUCH thing AS a STRAIGHT path TO being ACCEPTED_

_(4:40 PM) i JUST need TO try AND be MYSELF and FIND my OWN way_

_(MOM 4:41 PM) Yeah, but being yourself is what got you there in the first place._

_(MOM 4:41 PM) And trust me, there is nothing wrong with being who you are._

_(MOM 4:42 PM) But from what I can tell from your stories, it seems like you haven’t been getting better in the last few weeks._

_(MOM 4:42 PM) If anything, it’s almost as if you’ve gotten worse._

_(4:43 PM) AS in THERE was ALREADY something WRONG with ME?_

_(MOM 4:43 PM) Don’t twist my words._

_(MOM 4:43 PM) You know I don’t think that._

_(4:44 PM) do I?_

_(MOM 4:45 PM) What do you mean?_

_(4:45 PM) look, I understand THAT you THINK that EDA may NOT be PERFECT, but SHE’S at LEAST trying_

_(4:45 PM) AND when I start DOUBTING her, SHE either SAYS or DOES something THAT instantly CLEARS any SENSE of DOUBT that I had_

_(4:46 PM) on TOP of THAT, nearly EVERY day SHE tells ME how THERE’S nothing WRONG with WHO i AM_

_(4:46 PM) and IT actually SOUNDS like SHE means IT._

_(MOM 4:47 PM) I do mean it!_

_(MOM 4:47 PM) As great as you think this Eda lady is, she is not your mother!_

_(MOM 4:47 PM) She doesn’t understand you as much as I do!_

_(4:48 PM) but SHE does!_

_(4:48 PM) IN fact, MAYBE eda SHOULD be MY mother!_

_(MOM 4:50 PM) Excuse me._

_(4:50 PM) SHE does EVERYTHING she CAN to MAKE me A better PERSON._

_(4:51 PM) she CARES about HOW i FEEL and ACTUALLY listens TO me._

_(4:51 PM) AND when I feel DOWN, eda TRIES her BEST to MAKE me FEEL better._

_(4:52 PM) WHAT she DOESN’T do IS send ME away WHEN it SUDDENLY becomes TOO hard TO deal WITH me!_

_(MOM 4:52 PM) No. NO!_

_(MOM 4:52 PM) You do not talk to me like that._

_(4:53 PM) AND you DON’T send AWAY your ONE and ONLY daughter JUST because YOU want A vacation FROM her!_

_(MOM 4:54 PM) If that’s what you think, then you can forget about me sending you a new phone!_

_(MOM 4:54 PM) In fact, why don’t you just forget about coming back home at all!_

_(MOM 4:54 PM) Because if Eda’s SO great, then why don’t you just stay with her from now on!_

_(4:55 PM) MAYBE i WILL!_

_(MOM 4:55 PM) FINE!_

_(4:55 PM) fine!!!_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hours later**

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ring ring! Ring ring!_

“C’mon... _c’mon!”_

_Ring ring! Ring ring!_

“Please Mom... _Pick. Up!_ ”

_Ring ring! Ring ring!_

“...please.”

_Ring ring! Ring-BEEP!_

“Mom!?”

“Hola. This is Camila Noceda. Unfortunately, I couldn’t come to the phone at the moment, so-”

Luz immediately hung up on the away message with an agitated groan. Just as quickly as she hung up, Luz pressed the ‘call mom’ button and held the phone back to her ear. This has been her life for the last thirty minutes. 

After their fight, Luz ran to her closet, slammed the door behind her, and spent an hour and a half crying her eyes out. When Eda and King tried to check on her, all Luz did was ignore them and politely asked to be alone. That is, as politely as one could get when they’re bawling like a baby. Thankfully, Eda and King conceded and left Luz alone with her thoughts. More specifically, one thought. One consistent thought that has been screaming inside Luz’s head as well as her heart.

That thought being: “You need to fix this.”

This is why Luz has spent thirty-five minutes now, sitting with her knees to her chest and trying to call her mom to apologize. The results have remained fruitless so far.

_Ring ring! Ring-BEEP!_

“Hola. This is Camila Noceda.” 

Luz sighed in defeat as she decided to let the away message go on. 

“Unfortunately I couldn’t come to the phone at the moment,” it continued, “so please leave a message after the beep. Gracias.”

_BEEP!_

“...hey mom,” Luz choked out, “I am calling because I...I just want to say that I’m sorry. I didn’t-”

Luz took a break so she could take a deep, calming breath, and then continued.

“I didn’t mean anything that I told you. I was just getting defensive and...and it was a pretty stressful day today. I know that’s not a valid excuse. There IS no valid excuse. All I want you to know is that I am so so SO very sorry. And I will do anything if it means that you’ll talk to me. That’s all I want. I don’t want you to say you forgive me. Honestly, I don’t forgive me. I just...I just want to talk and-and-and to know you still love me.”

Luz took another break so she could wipe the fresh tears from her eyes.

“Ok...I’m going to go,” she said, “I’ll talk to you soon. Hopefully...Te quiero.”

Luz then hung up the phone and gently laid herself down on her sleeping bag. Turning to her right, Luz looked at the picture of her and her mom. The two of them having fun and goofing off.

The tears almost instantly came back.

*******

“Ok...I’m going to go. I’ll talk to you soon. Hopefully...Te quiero.”

Camila deleted the message and checked the time on her phone. It was eleven fifty-seven, so Camilia decided to put the phone back on her nightstand, and went back to laying face down on her tear-stained pillow. Camila knew that she should call Luz back, but it was late and her daughter was certainly asleep by now. Not only that, but Camilia just couldn’t get Luz’s messages out of her head.

All the parenting books told Camila to prepare for teen angst. But she never would have thought that her pequeña ángel would prefer to have a complete stranger for a mother instead of her. It made Camila angry because any mom would and should feel angry. But most of all, it left her heartbroken. 

She’ll talk to her daughter one day. At the moment, she just didn’t have the strength.

“I love you too, mija,” she said to no one as a new batch of tears reached the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah um...Yikes
> 
> Just...just yikes.
> 
> Let it be known that I warned ya. Now if you don't excuse me...I'm going to go tell my mom I love her.


	9. ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to try to git gud at writing drama, so let me know how I did with this chapter. Better yet, let me know how I could improve.

_(5:45 PM) Hey mom!_

_(5:45 PM) It’s been a while and you still haven’t replied to my last message_

_(5:45 PM) Or, ANY of my messages..._

_(5:46 PM) But it’s fine!_

_(5:46 PM) Because you know what? I had a nice day today, so I thought I might share it with you_

_(5:46 PM) Do you wanna know why my day was so nice?_

…

…

…

_(5:48 PM) Well you might have noticed the first thing great about today_

_(5:48 PM) That’s right! My phone is fixed!_

_(5:48 PM) Or, it’s sort of fixed_

_(5:49 PM) The screen and camera are still busted, but the texts are finally back to normal!_

_(5:49 PM) You want to know how?_

…

…

…

_(5:51 PM) It was because of Eda!_

_(5:52 PM) Apparently, she’s really good at fixing technology_

_(5:52 PM) Like that Karate Frog who’s good with machines_

_(5:52 PM) You know the one I’m talking about right?_

…

…

...

_(5:54 PM) Right._

_(5:54 PM) Well anyway, when I told Eda about my wonky texts, she immediately fixed my phone for me_

_(5:55 PM) But only the inside bits, because she couldn’t do anything about the camera or screen_

_(5:55 PM) In fact, her exact words were: “I’m good at making the inside beautiful, but you’re on your own when it comes to the outside.”_

_(5:56 PM) But while my phone is still technically broken, at least you don’t have to worry about reading annoying texts anymore!_

_(5:56 PM) Because that was what you said the other day, right?_

_(5:57 PM) You thought it was annoying to read my texts?_

_(5:57 PM) Right?_

…

…

…

_(5:58 PM) Oh, and don’t worry about paying Eda back_

_(5:59 PM) She said it was a simple fix and she was happy to do it for free_

_(5:59 PM) At least, as long as I help her unpack some boxes she had_

_(5:59 PM) So I guess it wasn’t all that free, huh?_

…

…

…

_(6:01 PM) But enough about my phone!_

_(6:01 PM) It’s not the only thing important about today_

_(6:01 PM) Because guess what_

…

…

...

_(6:03 PM) I got to spend the day with Gus and his cryptids club!_

_(6:03 PM) The reason why is because apparently, this jerky camper started bringing fake “artifacts” that he claimed belonged to cryptids_

_(6:04 PM) Not only that, but the kid also wanted to be president of the club and tried to convince the other members to replace him with Gus._

_(6:04 PM) And get this: This jerk’s name is Matt._

_(6:04 PM) Ugh! What a name amiright?_

…

…

...

_(6:06 PM) I mean, no offense to Matts everywhere, but there’s something about the name that just screams “blegh”_

_(6:06 PM) Just say it out loud for a second_

_(6:06 PM) //Matt//_

_(6:07 PM) It’s weird, right?_

…

…

…

_(6:09 PM) Did you say it out loud?_

…

…

…

_(6:11 PM) Anyways, Gus thought that if he brought in an expert, it would be enough to shut Matt up_

_(6:11 PM) And that expert was none other than yours truly ^-^_

_(6:11 PM) I mean, you agree that it’s kind of true, right?_

…

…

...

_(6:13 PM) You know, because of all the research I do back home_

_(6:13 PM) Which is all scientifically accurate btw_

_(6:13 PM) Don’t ask how, but I actually got confirmation that griffins do in fact breath spiders_

…

…

…

_(6:15 PM) Or, maybe do ask_

_(6:15 PM) If you want_

…

…

…

_(6:17 PM) Or say anything_

_(6:17 PM) Anything at all_

…

…

…

_(6:19 PM) Ok._

_(6:19 PM) Well, anyway, there was one little problem with me being Gus’ expert_

_(6:19 PM) You see, his Cryptids club takes place in an area of the camp that I got banned from_

_(6:20 PM) Because, you know, of the time I helped Willow cheat_

_(6:20 PM) Remember that?_

…

…

…

_(6:21 PM) But at the time I didn’t think the ban mattered_

_(6:22 PM) Because Gus told me that as a president of a club, he managed to pull some strings and wipe out the ban completely!_

_(6:22 PM) Which turned out to be a huge lie, but I’ll get into that later_

_(6:23 PM) When I was with Gus, I made sure to be as supportive as possible_

_(6:23 PM) Because Gus is one-half of my best friends and I didn’t want to let him down_

_(6:23 PM) So I acted as if everything was a-ok!_

_(6:24 PM) Even though everything really isn’t a-ok_

_(6:24 PM) Due to…things_

…

…

…

_(6:25 PM) But it’s fine!_

_(6:26 PM) I got to spend the day with Gus and I didn’t have to worry if I would get in trouble_

_(6:26 PM) Although we did end up getting in trouble later, and it was all Matt’s fault!_

_(626 PM) Right when I was about to flaunt my expertise on cryptids, Matt confessed that his artifacts are in fact fakes_

_(6:27 PM) He even gave this sob story about how he never had any friends before and said that he lied to could fit in_

_(6:27 PM) Me and Gus believed him because we both thought we understood where he was coming from_

_(6:28 PM) But it turned out the jerk was lying so he could stall for time and turn me in for violating the ban_

_(6:28 PM) And according to Gus, Matt did all of this just because he wanted power_

_(6:28 PM) I mean, he would only be the president of a club with four members in it_

_(6:29 PM) How much power could you get, right?_

…

…

…

_(6:30 PM) But his plan still kind of worked_

_(6:30 PM) I got in trouble for violating the ban, even though I didn’t mean to_

_(6:31 PM) Regardless, I was still punished for it by getting the camp’s version of detention_

_(6:31 PM) Only it wasn’t cleaning up a mess or writing lines_

_(6:32 PM) For my case, the best way I could describe it was that I had to sit in a room and listen to recordings telling me to be a good camper_

_(6:32 PM) While I was in there I thought that I was gonna die_

_(6:32 PM) Of boredom of course_

_(6:33 PM) Sorry to be so overdramatic_

…

…

…

_(6:34 PM) And, the one thing that went through my mind during “detention” was “I didn’t deserve this”_

_(6:34 PM) I had no idea that I was breaking the rules, and it felt unfair that I was being punished for not really doing anything wrong_

_(6:35 PM) But, then I realized that I DID do something wrong_

_(6:35 PM) I fought with you over something stupid_

_(6:35 PM) I said that I wanted a complete stranger for a mother than-well-my ACTUAL mother_

_(6:36 PM) When I realized that, I began to think “Maybe I do deserve this.”_

…

…

…

_(6:37 PM) But those thoughts didn’t stay for long_

_(6:37 PM) Because Gus purposefully sent himself to detention so he could help get me out_

_(6:38 PM) He also managed to find a way to bring Matt with him, although I feel like it was more out of revenge instead of getting extra help_

_(6:38 PM) When I saw Gus, I asked him about the ban being lifted and he confessed that he lied about the whole thing_

_(6:39 PM) At first, I was mad at him, and reasonably so_

_(6:39 PM) But then Gus explained why he lied in the first place:_

_(6:39 PM) He’s one of the youngest at school_

_(6:40 PM) As in his school back home_

_(6:40 PM) Of course_

_(6:40 PM) Because Gus is, like, super smart, he skipped a couple of grades in school_

_(6:41 PM) Which is really impressive_

_(6:41 PM) But it also means that he’s overlooked and that no one ever pays attention to him_

_(6:41 PM) His little club is the one time he ever fit in, and he didn’t want to lose it_

_(6:41 PM) So he lied, and he felt bad when it ended up getting me in trouble_

_(6:42 PM) When he told me this, I forgave him_

_(6:42 PM) The main reason is that I understand where he’s coming from_

_(6:42 PM) In more ways than one_

_(6:44 PM) The other reason is that, unlike Matt, Gus actually seemed genuine when he apologized_

_(6:44 PM) Besides, it’s not like Gus has some hidden reason for why he wanted to apologize_

_(6:44 PM) So that helps_

_(6:45 PM) Anyways, after all the forgiving and forgetting, me and Gus broke out of detention_

_(6:45 PM) Which ended up doing more harm than good_

_(6:45 PM) Because we broke out at just the exact same time as the head counselor was walking by_

_(6:46 PM) Believe it or not, he wasn't too happy with Gus and I_

_(6:46 PM) So much so that he re-banned me from areas of the camp again_

…

…

…

_(6:47 PM) Now I know what you might be thinking:_

_(6:48 PM) “Wait, what do you mean by re-banned?”_

_(6:48 PM) Well, apparently Eda spent the whole day doing chores for the head counselor so she could lift the ban_

_(6:49 PM) Not only that, but she also made sure that I would have other counselors look after me and teach me how to behave_

_(6:49 PM) I guess she took what I yelled at her about to heart_

…

…

…

_(6:51 PM) You see, earlier that morning I still had our fight replaying in my head_

_(6:51 PM) Especially with how you said that Eda hadn’t taught me any valuable skills_

_(6:52 PM) So Eda when she started bragging about how much of a better teacher she was than anyone else at camp, I snapped at her_

_(6:52 PM) It wasn’t really called for, and I felt awful for it afterward_

_(6:53 PM) I felt even worse when I found out that Eda all of the work did to help me was for nothing_

_(6:53 PM) At least, it would have been for nothing if not for Gus_

_(6:54 PM) He took all of the blame for what happened today, and the head counselor accepted to punish Gus instead_

_(6:54 PM) And the punishment was to remove Gus from the cryptids club_

_(6:54 PM) So the bad news is that Matt got what he wanted_

_(6:55 PM) The good news is that Gus isn’t too upset about it_

_(6:55 PM) He’s just happy that we’re safe and that I’m still his friend_

_(6:55 PM) Which is good, because thanks to Gus I now have free range of the camp again_

_(6:56 PM) And more counselor’s to teach me_

_(6:56 PM) So that’s good, right?_

…

…

…

_(6:57 PM) I mean, Eda is still gonna teach me of course_

_(6:58 PM) And it’s still gonna take a while before I get more lessons due to, you know, paperwork_

_(6:58 PM) But it’s still a good thing, right?_

…

…

…

_(6:59 PM) Because you’ve got what you wanted now_

_(7:00 PM) And every dumb thing that started our fight the other day is mute now_

_(7:00 PM) So we’re good now, right?_

…

…

…

_(7:01 PM) Or at least ok?_

…

…

…

…

…

...

_(7:05 PM) WILL YOU JUST SAY SOMETHING!_

_(7:05 PM) I know you’re reading these!_

_(7:05 PM) I can see the icon_

_(7:06 PM) And I’m sorry for snapping again_

_(7:06 PM) It’s just that I’m begging you!_

_(7:06 PM) I’m literally on my knees right now, begging you!_

_(7:06 PM) Please!_

_(7:07 PM) Say! Something!_

_(7:07 PM) Anything!_

_(7:07 PM) Even if it’s bad_

_(7:07 PM) Even if it’s to tell me that I’m grounded forever_

_(7:08 PM) Even if it’s to tell me that you’re on your way to the camp right now to drag me home by the ear_

_(7:08 PM) Just, please_

_(7:08 PM) Say something_

_(7:09 PM) Because it’s worse than hearing nothing_

_(7:09 PM) Because nothing tells me that you don’t have anything left to say to me anymore_

_(7:09 PM) And I can’t stand that!_

_(7:09 PM) So, please_

_(7:10 PM) Say something_

_(7:10 PM) Please_

…

…

...

_(7:12 PM) Please_

…

…

…

_(7:14 PM) Mami_

…

…

…

Luz sighed in defeat. She sniffed then wiped the tears from her eyes as she started her next message.

_(7:16 PM) Ok_

_(7:16 PM) I get it_

_(7:16 PM) You don’t want to talk right now_

_(7:17 PM) Or maybe ever_

_(7:17 PM) That’s fine_

...

…

…

_(7:18 PM) But I’m not going to stop talking to you_

_(7:19 PM) Because I am so so SO very sorry_

_(7:19 PM) And I don’t want to spend the rest of the summer knowing you hate me_

_(7:19 PM) So I’ll talk to you again soon_

_(7:20 PM) Te quiero_

Luz then gently set her phone down and held her knees tight to her chest. It wasn’t long until she started sobbing for what must have been the fifth time that week, as the guilt hung over her. She didn’t know what to do. What could she do? She messed up big, and all Luz could think to fix things was to wait and hope that her mom would respond.

And it turns out, she didn’t have to wait very long:

_Ring ring! Ring ring!_

Luz practically leaped to her phone at the sound of her ringtone. Checking the caller ID, she hadn’t felt happier when she saw the words “mom is calling.” It must have been the fastest Luz pressed the “answer call” button in her life too.

“Mom?!”

“...”

“Mamá?”

“...”

“...A-are you there?” For a second, Luz started to think it was a mistake and her mom accidentally butt-dialed her.

“...Do you really think I don’t want you here?”

Luz felt as though a cold, stone fist had clenched her heart. She could tell from the quiet and cracky voice that her mom had been crying. A lot.

“Mom I--”

“I get it,” Camila interrupted with another voice crack, “You didn’t want to go to that camp. I knew the second I showed you the pamphlet. But mija, I didn’t do it because I didn’t want to deal with you. I did it because I thought it was best for you.”

“I know. And--”

“And I have _no problems_ with who you are. I just thought the camp would help you fit in better at school. Because I know how badly you want to make friends. I’ve seen the way you act towards others. I’ve heard how you try to impress people. You’re a social butterfly by heart. The problem is that you just don’t know how to interact without...without causing issues”

This time, Luz decided to sit in silence and listen.

“Mija, you are the sweetest girl on the planet,” Camila continued, “I know that, your father knew that, and I’m sure your new friends know that too. You mean well. I know you do. It’s just-I’m-I. Am. So _SICK_! Of seeing you alone mija! Every day I drive to pick you up, I always see you standing by yourself, while everyone else is just talking to each other. It breaks my heart every time I see you like that.

“So, I made a decision. I thought that maybe if you learned how to be more...like everyone else, then it would help you make friends. Never EVER did I do it because I wanted a ‘vacation’ from you. Because I miss you, Luz. I miss you every day and I just...I HATE how it’s so quiet in this house! Most parents would be thrilled to finally sit in silence, but for me, it just feels unnatural! Like there’s something wrong with the universe for me not to hear you doing something crazy in your bedroom! And-and-and-”

“Mom! Yes, I-I know!” Luz said with a voice crack of her own, “And I am SO sorry. I didn't mean what I said the other day. I just said it because I was angry and defensive and I...I didn’t believe what I was saying _as_ I said it.”

“But it had to come from somewhere. So you had to have thought of it at some point, didn’t you?”

“I mean...maybe as you were sending me away-but it was only for a second!” Luz quickly said that last part so as not to make her mom more upset, “Trust me. The second I thought that I immediately dismissed it and I haven’t thought of it once since I went away.”

“Until the other day,” Camilia pointed out, which made Luz feel even worse.

“Yeah, you right,” Luz said in a quiet voice, “But you should know that you don’t deserve the blame from the other day. I do.”

“Mija, no--”

“I knew that you wanted to send me away to help me,” Luz continued, “And yet, all I did was cause more trouble. As if I can’t go anywhere without causing some big disaster that can hurt the people around me!”

“Luz, don’t think like that,” Camila said with a broken yet nurturing tone “You are a good person. And there is nothing you did, or ever will do, that can be _that_ bad.”

‘You’re only saying that because you don’t about what _really_ happened,’ Luz thought to herself, ‘If I told you the truth, then you would be singing a whole different tune.’

“You want to know something?” Camila asked this time her tone being more nurturing, “For someone who thinks they’ve caused nothing but trouble, you sure have been helping a lot of people.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, look what you’ve done Mija. You’ve helped Willow stand up for herself, and tell her to have self-worth. You were there for a friend today when he needed you the most, even if you weren’t prepared for the consequences. And while I may have teased about how close you got with Amity, you were still there to reach out to someone others would give up on.”

“But I caused a lot of trouble when doing all of that,” Luz pointed out, “You said it yourself.”

“Si, you’re right,” Camilia conceded with a defeated sigh, “ _But_ it wasn’t fair of me to just focus on the negatives.”

That caught Luz’s attention, and she began to listen up for what her mother had to say next.

“I know the type of person you are mija,” she said, “You act nice to almost everyone, and want nothing more than for everyone to return the favor. Do you cause problems when doing it? As much as I hate to admit it, you do. But the good that comes from it heavily outweighs the bad. I should have seen that. And I’m sorry for making you believe there is something wrong with you.

“You are an amazing daughter who is perfect the way she is. And I wouldn’t give you up for anything in this world. Te quiero mucho mija. Nunca dudes eso.”

Luz began to tear up again. This time not out of sadness, but out of love and appreciation.

“Gracias mamá,” She choked out, “Yo también te quiero. And I shouldn’t have ever said that you didn’t want me. I’m serious when I said didn’t mean it and I don’t even know how my brain came up with that.”

“If it helps you feel better, I don’t know how your brain comes up with _any_ of your ideas,” her mom quipped, and it got Luz to chuckle lightly. Even Camila let out a small watery laugh.

‘This is good,’ Luz thought, ‘We’re making jokes. Jokes are good.’

But then another thought came to Luz. A thought that made her feel guilty all over again.

“And Mom,” she said, “I want you to know that I’m...that I am so sorry for saying that Eda should be my mom instead.”

“Oh mija, you don’t have to--”

“No! No, I do have to!” Luz sobbed, “Because that was a line that no daughter should _ever_ cross! Don’t get me wrong, Eda is great. But you? You are my _mom_. You made me the person I am now, and you care _so much_ about who I am and what I need. In fact, in a way, you’re the reason I’m here and why I have so many new friends.”

‘Which is technically true,’ Luz thought, ‘If she didn’t try to send me to reality check camp, I wouldn’t have caught Owlbert stealing my book and have accidentally run into the Boiling Isles because of it.’

“I am so grateful to have you in my life,” Luz continued through the tears, “And if I ever had to make a choice between staying with Eda or coming home to you, there’s no contest. I would choose you. Always.”

For a while, Luz didn’t hear anything. Eventually, she heard the sound of a light sniffle on the other end of her phone.

“Thank you, Luz,” her Mom said, and Luz could practically see the tearful smile.

“You’re welcome mom,” Luz said with a tearful smile of her own.

“Alright well,” there was a brief pause before Camila continued, “It’s getting pretty late. I have an early shift in the morning, so we should probably wrap this up.”

“Yeah, I need to get up early too,” Luz agreed, “According to Eda I owe her _big time_ for all the work she had to do to lift the ban.”

“Can she even force you to do work as a camp counselor?”

“Oh. Sure. _Now_ you start asking questions,” Luz joked with a playful tone that managed to get a light chuckle out of her mother.

“Yeah well, I’m sure I’ll make up for it with the next story you tell me. Because I _will_ talk to you soon. I can promise you that.”

“Ok mom,” Luz said, her heart beginning to swell at the notion.

“Alright, well I’m going to have to hang up now,” said Camilia, “Buenas noches mija.”

“Buenas noches Mom.”

“Te quiero.”

“Yo también te quiero. Siempre.”

“Chao.”

“Chao,” Luz then hung up her phone, lay down on her mat, and had the first good night's sleep in what felt like weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, at long last, it's over...
> 
> I'm of course talking about Luz's texts being wonky. 
> 
> Seriously, you guys thought it was annoying to read her texts? Imagine how annoying it was to write it, re-read the entire chapter to make sure I kept up with the pattern I made, and keep reminding myself to only do it for Luz's texts and not her mother's.
> 
> Yeah, needless to say, I'm happy to see it gone too.


	10. The Truth is Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be the last one for a while because I am NOT doing "Adventures in the Elements" yet. All the reasons why will be listed in the note below. 
> 
> For now, I want to take the time to thank all of you for reading this story. I did not expect this many people to like it, and it really makes my day every time I see new kudos or comments. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, and I also hope you remain patient until the next one arrives (whenever that will be).

_(5:45 PM) Hey Mom!_

_(5:45 PM) How was your day today?_

_(MOM 5:50 PM) Well, this is a first._

_(MOM 5:50 PM) Why the sudden interest?_

_(5:50 PM) I mean, you’ve been asking a lot about how my days have been_

_(5:51 PM) So I thought we’d just mix things up a bit_

_(MOM 5:51 PM) Well, my day was fine._

_(MOM 5:51 PM) But if I’m being honest, nothing really exciting or interesting happened to me._

_(MOM 5:52 PM) Although I did catch Dale with his hand stuck in the vending machine._

_(MOM 5:52 PM) Again._

_(MOM 5:52 PM) For what might have been the fourth time this week._

_(5:52 PM) Hey, ya gotta admire his persistence_

_(MOM 5:53 PM) I’d admire it more if he wasn’t my “superior”._

_(MOM 5:53 PM) But how about you?_

_(MOM 5:53 PM) Did anything interesting happen to you today?_

_(5:53 PM) Eh. Not really_

_(MOM 5:54 PM) Oh?_

_(5:54 PM) Yeah, Eda got sick again so I didn’t have any new lessons to do for the day_

_(MOM 5:54 PM) Is it because of that disease you told me she has?_

_(5:54 PM) Yup_

_(MOM 5:55 PM) How’s she holding up?_

_(5:55 PM) Honestly, she’s been getting worse for a while_

_(5:55 PM) I’m actually starting to get worried about her_

_(MOM 5:55 PM) Well, how old is she?_

_(5:56 PM) I don’t know_

_(5:56 PM) Why do you ask?_

_(MOM 5:56 PM) Because our immune systems peak when we’re young and get weaker with age._

_(MOM 5:57 PM) The older we get, the harder it is for our bodies to fight off any illness._

_(MOM 5:57 PM) Especially if it’s an illness that a person has had since they were a kid._

_(5:57 PM) Huh_

_(5:57 PM) That might actually explain a lot_

_(5:58 PM) So you really think Eda is getting worse because of her age?_

_(MOM 5:48 PM) Again, it depends._

_(MOM 5:58 PM) How old is she?_

_(5:59 PM) I never asked her_

_(5:59 PM) I’ve been told that it’s rude to ask old people their age_

_(MOM 5:59 PM) Well, then what would you say is the ballpark?_

_(6:00 PM) Somewhere between a person who’s still spry and energetic, but has a full head of gray hair_

_(MOM 6:00 PM) So somewhere around her late 50s or early 60s?_

_(6:00 PM) Maybe_

_(MOM 6:01 PM) Aye, if that’s true then she really needs to find better treatment._

_(MOM 6:01 PM) You know, I could probably help with that._

_(MOM 6:01 PM) Just give me an actual name for her disease and I can tell her other ways to improve her condition._

_(MOM 6:02 PM) Or at least ways that are better than just drinking random medicine._

_(6:02 PM) You would really do that?_

_(MOM 6:02 PM) Of course._

_(MOM 6:03 PM) After everything she’s done for you, I would be more than happy to return the favor._

_(6:03 PM) Thanks Mom_

_(6:03 PM) That’s really sweet of you_

_(MOM 6:03 PM) I’m always happy to help mija._

_(6:04 PM) And I’m glad that you are_

_(6:04 PM) But Eda might not want it_

_(6:04 PM) She’s the type of gal who likes to go at it alone, you know?_

_(MOM 6:05 PM) Everyone needs help. Especially someone her age._

_(MOM 6:05 PM) So promise me that you’ll ask for a name for her disease._

_(MOM 6:05 PM) Or at the very least, give me some symptoms._

_(6:06 PM) I’ll have to ask Eda if it’s ok with her though_

_(6:06 PM) It’s her choice whether or not she wants help, right?_

_(MOM 6:06 PM) Si._

_(6:06 PM) But I AM going to tell her about that whole age thing_

_(6:07 PM) Who knows_

_(6:07 PM) Maybe she’ll think it’s useful_

_(MOM 6:07 PM) Maybe she will._

_(MOM 6:08 PM) So with her out sick, what DID you end up doing today?_

_(6:08 PM) Not much_

_(6:08 PM) My day was pretty much the same as yours_

_(MOM 6:09 PM) Oh really?_

_(6:09 PM) Yeah, nothing interesting happened to me_

_(6:10 PM) I just hung out with Willow and Gus, my platonic best friends, and that’s about it_

_(6:10 PM) And I want to really stress how platonic we are_

_(6:10 PM) Because I definitely don’t have a crush on either of them_

_(6:11 PM) Like you think I do with Amity_

_(MOM 6:11 PM) In my defense, you do like talking about her a lot._

_(6:11 PM) Again, out of convenience_

_(6:12 PM) It’s not my fault that I keep running into her_

_(MOM 6:12 PM) Sure, Luz. Whatever you say ;)._

_(6:12 PM) Ugh...Sometimes I wish that I never came out to you_

_(MOM 6:13 PM) Lol I’m only teasing mija._

_(MOM 6:13 PM) So you mean it when you said that nothing interesting happened?_

_(6:13 PM) Yup. I sure do_

_(MOM 6:14 PM) Nothing at all?_

_(6:14 PM) Nope. Nothing_

_(MOM 6:14 PM) And you’re not just saying that to hide the fact that you got in trouble today?_

_(6:15 PM) Nope_

_(6:15 PM) I’m not hiding anything_

_(6:15 PM) Why do you ask?_

_(MOM 6:16 PM) Well, I’m just curious is all_

_(6:16 PM) And I’m curious about Dale getting his hand stuck in the vending machine_

_(6:16 PM) How did that end?_

_(6:17 PM) Did you pull him out? Or did you go “Nope” and walked in the opposite direction?_

_(MOM 6:17 PM) Luz. You know you can tell me anything, right?_

_(6:17 PM) Yeah, of course!_

_(MOM 6:18 PM) Which means that you don’t have to lie to me if something bad happened._

_(MOM 6:18 PM) Right?_

_(6:18 PM) I’m not lying!_

_(MOM 6:18 PM) Luz._

_(6:19 PM) And even if I was, I would only do it to keep you happy._

_(6:19 PM) We got into a fight because I kept telling you stories about how I got in trouble_

_(6:19 PM) And I don’t want to go through that again._

_(MOM 6:20 PM) You remember the day you told me you were bisexual?_

_(6:20 PM) Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?_

_(MOM 6:20 PM) Because on that day you kept asking me and asking me if I was ok with it._

_(MOM 6:21 PM) After the tenth time you asked me, what did I tell you?_

_(6:21 PM) That you were glad that I told you the truth rather than live a lie_

_(MOM 6:21 PM) Exactly._

_(MOM 6:22 PM) I don’t want any secrets between us mija. Especially if it’s about you being in trouble._

_(MOM 6:22 PM) When you cause trouble, I know you don’t mean to do it._

_(MOM 6:22 PM) But it’s different when you lie to me because you’re actively doing something wrong._

_(MOM 6:23 PM) Trust me. I would much rather have you tell me a truth I wouldn’t like, rather than keep it from me with a lie._

_(MOM 6:23 PM) So if something happened to you, then you can tell me._

_(6:24 PM) Actually…_

_(6:24 PM) I have been lying to you._

_(MOM 6:24 PM) What is it?_

_(MOM 6:26 PM) ?_

_(MOM 6:28 PM) Mija?_

_(6:28 PM) Today I did chores for a lady who lives in the woods so I can get back an owl!_

_(MOM 6:28 PM) ...Que?_

_(6:29 PM) That’s the truth!_

_(6:29 PM) Scouts honor!_

_(MOM 6:29 PM) You were never a scout._

_(6:30 PM) Hypothetical scouts honor_

_(MOM 6:30 PM) Ok...I’ll admit that’s not at all what I was expecting._

_(MOM 6:30 PM) But still, I’m glad to hear the truth._

_(MOM 6:31 PM) Now...can I please have more of an explanation._

_(6:31 PM) Of course! What do you want to know?_

_(MOM 6:31 PM) Well, I want to know more about the lady who lives in the woods._

_(MOM 6:32 PM) But I think it’s fair to start with the owl._

_(6:32 PM) What do you want to know about the owl?_

_(MOM 6:32 PM) Well, for one: Why did you have an owl in the first place?_

_(6:33 PM) The owl isn’t mine. He’s Eda’s_

_(MOM 6:33 PM) Eda has a pet owl?_

_(6:33 PM) It’s a recent thing_

_(6:34 PM) It’s an owl that broke its wing. And because Eda loves nature, she was trying to nurse the owl back to health_

_(MOM 6:34 PM) Let me guess: It’s also the same owl that attacked you. Right?_

_(6:34 PM) It is actually!_

_(MOM 6:35 PM) Wait, I was just joking._

_(MOM 6:35 PM) Eda seriously took care of an owl that attacked you?!_

_(6:35 PM) Yeah, but again, Eda loves nature!_

_(6:36 PM) So when Owlbert broke his wing, she was more than willing to take care of him_

_(MOM 6:36 PM) You named it Owlbert?_

_(6:36 PM) Eda named him Owlbert_

_(6:37 PM) And he’s a cute little guy ^-^_

_(6:37 PM) You know, when he’s not trying to claw my eyes out_

_(MOM 6:37 PM) I guess it is pretty nice of Eda to take care of him._

_(MOM 6:38 PM) I’m just surprised that the camp let her keep an animal that attacked campers._

_(6:38 PM) To be fair, Eda trained him really well_

_(6:38 PM) Besides, it be a death sentence to try and take Owlbert away from her at this point_

_(6:39 PM) She told me they are bonded for life, and that she would annihilate anyone who would hurt him_

_(6:39 PM) Which is why I felt extra panicked when I accidentally lost Owlbert_

_(MOM 6:39 PM) And how exactly did that happen?_

_(6:40 PM) Well, I thought it be cool to show Willow and Gus how well trained Owlbert is_

_(6:40 PM) And before I took him, I made extra sure that Eda was ok with it_

_(6:40 PM) Fortunately, Eda said it was fine_

_(6:41 PM) Unfortunately, I accidentally hurt Owlbert which caused him to fly away out of betrayal_

_(MOM 6:41 PM) How did you “accidentally” hurt an owl?_

_(6:41 PM) By instructing him to fly around which caused him to crash into a tree_

_(MOM 6:42 PM) Well it’s not entirely your fault that the poor thing hit a tree though, is it?_

_(6:42 PM) Trust me, it’s hard to explain how, but I am one hundred percent to blame for Owlbert getting hurt_

_(MOM 6:42 PM) Alright?_

_(MOM 6:43 PM) Well, what about the lady who lives in the woods?_

_(MOM 6:43 PM) What’s her story?_

_(MOM 6:43 PM) Better yet, why did SHE have the owl?_

_(6:44 PM) Well Owlbert pretty much found the lady by chance_

_(6:44 PM) She lives deep in the woods surrounded by a bunch of wild and lonely animals_

_(6:44 PM) I guess once the lady noticed that Owlbert was hurt, she decided to take him in and protect the little guy_

_(MOM 6:45 PM) How close is this lady from the camp?_

_(MOM 6:45 PM) Because I don’t know how I feel about a stranger who lives in the woods being so close to all of you._

_(6:45 PM) She’s actually pretty far out into the woods_

_(6:46 PM) Me, Willow, and Gus had to run for hours before we found Owlbert with the lady_

_(MOM 6:46 PM) Does she have a name?_

_(6:46 PM) All I know are initials_

_(6:46 PM) BQ_

_(MOM 6:47 PM) And this BQ isn’t dangerous is she?_

_(6:47 PM) In some ways she’s harmless_

_(MOM 6:47 PM) And in other ways?_

_(6:48 PM) In other ways, I’m pretty sure she kills trespassers_

_(MOM 6:48 PM) Which is what you and your friends were._

_(6:48 PM) Yeah, but I immediately talked BQ down before anything bad happened_

_(6:49 PM) I told her that all we wanted was Owlbert, and she agreed to give him back_

_(6:49 PM) Just as long as I did her chores for her_

_(MOM 6:50 PM) Let me get this straight: You and your friends did chores for a potentially dangerous woman just so you can get back an OWL?!_

_(6:50 PM) Actually, I had to do the chores by myself in order to win back Owbert’s trust_

_(6:50 PM) Gus and Willow were forced to just sit and watch_

_(MOM 6:51 PM) And what did she make YOU do?_

_(6:51 PM) Not much_

_(6:51 PM) Just milk an animal, get rid of a hornet’s nest, and give her babies a bath_

_(MOM 6:52 PM) What do you mean that you had to milk an animal?_

_(MOM 6:52 PM) What was the animal you had to milk?_

_(6:52 PM) Trust me, you don’t want to know_

_(MOM 6:53 PM) You’re right._

_(MOM 6:53 PM) What I DO you want to know is why did you do all of this for an OWL?_

_(6:53 PM) Not just any owl, but Eda’s owl_

_(MOM 6:54 PM) And that makes it ok for some crazy woman to treat you as a slave?!_

_(6:54 PM) Owlbert is really important to Eda_

_(MOM 6:54 PM) Well, couldn’t you just find another owl and tell Eda that it’s the same one?!_

_(6:55 PM) I would if I could_

_(6:55 PM) But Eda put a little tag on Owlbert’s leg so that she knew it was him_

_(MOM 6:55 PM) Still, an owl is not worth all of that trouble._

_(6:56 PM) It was to me._

_(MOM 6:56 PM) Why?!_

_(6:57 PM) BECAUSE I’M TIRED OF PEOPLE BEING MAD AT ME!_

_(MOM 6:57 PM) What?_

_(6:57 PM) I made Amity mad at me for constantly annoying her_

_(6:58 PM) I made Eda mad at me for snapping at her_

_(6:58 PM) And I even you mad at me for doing nothing but get into trouble_

_(6:58 PM) Just like today_

_(6:59 PM) For once, I just wanted to get ahead of the game before things got worse_

_(6:59 PM) But I guess I didn’t do a good job because even an owl got mad at me_

_(MOM 7:00 PM) Luz, I am so sorry to hear this. I really am._

_(MOM 7:00 PM) Look, all I can tell you is that there are always going to be times when people are mad at you._

_(MOM 7:01 PM) It’s just a part of life and all you can hope to do is try and earn back forgiveness._

_(MOM 7:01 PM) Does that make sense?_

_(7:01 PM) Yeah_

_(7:02 PM) I guess_

_(MOM 7:02 PM) And for the record, I’m not mad at you._

_(7:02 PM) But I got into trouble again_

_(MOM 7:03 PM) And I know that you can’t help it._

_(MOM 7:03 PM) I already told you yesterday: You’re perfect the way you are._

_(MOM 7:03 PM) I’ll never doubt that, and neither should you._

_(7:04 PM) Thanks mom_

_(MOM 7:04 PM) If anything I’m mad at this lady for forcing you to do all of that work._

_(MOM 7:04 PM) Owlbert wasn’t even hers, and she has no right to keep him away from you._

_(7:05 PM) Well, to be fair, Owlbert didn’t want to come with at first_

_(7:05 PM) Like I said, I needed to earn back his trust_

_(7:05 PM) Which is why I was more than happy to do BQ’s work by myself_

_(7:06 PM) Because this was my mess, and I had to be the one to clean it up_

_(MOM 7:06 PM) And I’m proud of you for taking responsibility like that, but don’t you think it’s still a little unfair?_

_(7:06 PM) Maybe it is, but it still got results_

_(7:07 PM) Owlbert trusts me now, and I’d say he’s as much as my little buddy as he is Eda’s_

_(7:07 PM) Although, BQ wasn’t all that convinced yet_

_(MOM 7:07 PM) Why not?_

_(7:08 PM) Well, BQ sees herself as protector of all lost creatures_

_(MOM 7:08 PM) I’m starting to think that maybe this lady needs a reality check camp of her own._

_(7:08 PM) In fairness to BQ, she does have a reason for why she thinks this way_

_(7:09 PM) Apparently she was abandoned by her father, so she gets a little defensive when she sees the same thing happen to a poor creature like Owlbert_

_(MOM 7:09 PM) That’s...actually pretty sad._

_(7:10 PM) Yeah, it is_

_(MOM 7:10 PM) And now I feel bad about saying that she needs to go to reality check camp._

_(7:11 PM) If it makes you feel better, I accidentally insulted BQ’s hair and kids when trying to charm her into giving back Owlbert_

_(MOM 7:11 PM) Aye, you think maybe that’s what motivated her to give you chores?_

_(7:12 PM) ...Now that I think about it, it probably was_

_(7:12 PM) At least a little bit of it was_

_(MOM 7:12 PM) So how did you convince her to give you back Owlbert?_

_(7:13 PM) Honestly, all it took was to talk BQ down and convince her that Owlbert really does want to go with me_

_(7:13 PM) She agreed, and to end things on a nice note, I told her that I could help her find out more about her father_

_(MOM 7:14 PM) How exactly are you going to do that?_

_(MOM 7:14 PM) This world is huge, and odds are you’ll have trouble finding information about one guy._

_(7:14 PM) Well with the way BQ described him, he sounded like a pretty important person_

_(7:15 PM) I know it will be hard to find anything about her father, but I’m sure I’ll probably stumble upon some information about him one day_

_(7:15 PM) And when I do, BQ will definitely be happy to hear about it_

_(MOM 7:15 PM) That is pretty sweet of you mija._

_(7:16 PM) Yeah, well, I guess I just wanted to help someone for once without causing...problems_

_(MOM 7:16 PM) Don’t think like that._

_(MOM 7:16 PM) You already help a lot of people._

_(MOM 7:17 PM) In your own unique and wonderful way_

_(7:17 PM) Thanks Mom :)_

_(MOM 7:17 PM) De nada_

_(MOM 7:17 PM) Alright, I’m going to have to end this conversation._

_(MOM 7:18 PM) Unless there’s more you want to add?_

_(7:18 PM) No. Not really_

_(MOM 7:18 PM) Ok, well I’ll talk to you soon then._

_(7:19 PM) Ok_

_(MOM 7:19 PM) Don’t forget to tell Eda that I’m here to help_

_(7:19 PM) I will_

_(MOM 7:20 PM) And remember: Never think it’s ok to lie for my benefit._

_(MOM 7:20 PM) While your story wasn’t exactly pleasant, I’m glad you told me the truth._

_(MOM 7:20 PM) Because I meant it when I said I never want you to keep secrets from me._

_(MOM 7:21 PM) Ok?_

_(7:21 PM) Yup. Ok._

_(7:21 PM) Got it._

_(MOM 7:22 PM) Alright then._

_(MOM 7:22 PM) Te quiero._

_(7:22 PM) Yo también te quiero :)_

Luz set her phone down and laid back on her sleeping bag as a cold feeling began to form in her stomach.

‘You need to tell her,’ one voice said.

‘And you will,’ another countered, ‘But not until summer is over. You’re finally gonna start learning real magic with your real friends. Don’t spoil that now.’

Luz knew it was wrong to listen to the latter voice, but she did anyway. Besides, it’s not like things can get too out of hand right?

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reasons why I'm not doing "Adventures in the Elements" yet:
> 
> 1.) It's not confirmed if that's going to be the next episode in the series
> 
> 2.) Some people may not have watched it yet because they want to support the initial release (Which I highly suggest you do the same thing is you have already watched the episode.)
> 
> 3.) I'm going to wait until the next hiatus before I start writing more chapters of this story. The reason for that is because I want the extra time to write a chapter based on the plot of an episode. Case in point, if I had decided to write chapter 8 immediately after watching "Once Upon a Swap" it would not have turned out as good as it did. So this is a temporary goodbye for now. But don't worry. I'll be back...hopefully.
> 
> Again, I want to thank you all for reading this story. And if you're curious about other things I make/am currently making, then I might I suggest you click here: https://ordinaryshmuck.tumblr.com/


	11. The Contest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I'd ask if you all missed me, but the truth is that I've been pretty active as of late. I wrote three other stories of The Owl House, I worked semi-hard on my webcomic (which is on indefinite hiatus due to life), and I post art, reviews, and other crap on my Tumblr. Some of that crap even for The Owl House. So, the question is less of "Did you miss me?" And more of "Did you miss this story?"
> 
> ...
> 
> BECAUSE I SURE DID! Let's dive in, shall we?

_(MOM 9:30 PM) Hola Mija._

_(MOM 9:30 PM) It’s been a long time since we’ve talked, so I thought I’d check in to see how you’re doing._

_(9:31 PM) It’s only been a couple of days_

_(MOM 9:31 PM) It’s different when you’re a mother cariño._

_(MOM 9:31 PM) A couple of days without talking to your daughter can feel like an eternity._

_(9:31 PM) That’s fair_

_(9:32 PM) And sweet :)_

_(9:32 PM) And to answer your question, the last few days have been kind of up and down for me_

_(MOM 9:32 PM) Aye, what happened?_

_(9:33 PM) Well, it all started when the camp announced a writing contest_

_(9:33 PM) In order to express our creativity in a preferred outlet, we got to write our own stories at whatever length we wanted_

_(9:33 PM) Some even wrote full-length novels!_

_(MOM 9:34 PM) That must have been a dream come true for you._

_(MOM 9:34 PM) I still have that picture you made me take for your “About the Author” photo._

_(9:34 PM) You gotta admit: I look quite the respectable young lady_

_(MOM 9:35 PM) More like a smug seven-year-old._

_(MOM 9:35 PM) But I won’t complain. It never fails to get a good laugh when I look at it._

_(MOM 9:35 PM) In fact, my coworkers always love it when I show it to them._

_(9:36 PM) You show my picture to your coworkers?_

_(MOM 9:36 PM) I’m a mom, mija_

_(9:36 PM) Fair_

_(9:37 PM) And you were right. It was a dream come true to be in the contest!_

_(9:37 PM) But the excitement went down the rails when it came to my partner._

_(MOM 9:37 PM) Partner?_

_(MOM 9:37 PM) You were forced to work with partners?_

_(9:38 PM) No, I just agreed to do it with a friend_

_(MOM 9:38 PM) Oh, you got to write a little story with Willow or Gus?_

_(9:38 PM) Actually, I did it with this other friend that I have_

_(MOM 9:39 PM) YOU MADE A NEW FRIEND?!_

_(9:39 PM) Technically speaking, we’ve been friends for a while_

_(9:39 PM) Do you remember Bill?_

_(MOM 9:39 PM) Not really._

_(9:40 PM) He’s the kid who was attacked by Owlbert too_

_(9:40 PM) During the rainstorm_

_(MOM 9:40 PM) Ok?_

_(9:41 PM) And he’s also the same kid who took my phone that one time._

_(MOM 6:41 PM) Oh, Dios Mio. Now THAT rings a bell._

_(MOM 9:41 PM) In fact, I don’t think I’ll be forgetting a kid like that anytime soon._

_(9:42 PM) Yeah, he tends to leave quite the impression_

_(9:42 PM) But he’s also pretty sweet when you get to know him_

_(9:42 PM) Which is why we started hanging out since the Owlbert incident_

_(MOM 9:43 PM) How come you never talked about him before?_

_(9:43 PM) Well, I don’t really hang out with Bill as much as I hang out with Willow or Gus_

_(9:44 PM) In fact, this writing contest was the first one-on-one time we’ve had since the storm_

_(MOM 9:44 PM) Is he at least a good friend, though?_

_(9:44 PM) Yeah, for the most part_

_(MOM 9:45 PM) What do you mean by “For the most part?”_

_(9:45 PM) Well, the writing contest was what really tested our friendship_

_(9:45 PM) At first, things weren’t too bad_

_(9:46 PM) We were bouncing around ideas and trying to make things work for our story_

_(9:46 PM) Sure, we had a few creative differences, but I felt like we could get past them_

_(9:46 PM) But when Eda took me out of the room to tell me something, King started rewriting the whole story!_

_(MOM 9:47 PM) Eda’s cat?_

_(MOM 9:47 PM) How did a cat rewrite the story?_

_(MOM 9:48 PM) Luz?_

_(9:48 PM) Sorry, got distracted by something!_

_(9:49 PM) You see, when I said King, I meant to type Bill_

_(9:49 PM) Because Bill’s nickname is King_

_(MOM 9:49 PM) Really? Why?_

_(9:50 PM) Apparently, because he was such a little rascal at his old school, that teachers started calling him the “King of Demons”_

_(9:50 PM) Or King for short_

_(MOM 9:51 PM) Aw. The poor thing._

_(9:51 PM) Actually, he likes the name_

_(9:51 PM) He even wears it like a badge of honor and usually responds to it_

_(9:52 PM) In fact, he was talking about himself when he said that I should trust King to teach me_

_(9:52 PM) Not the cat_

_(9:52 PM) So, you know_

_(9:52 PM) That explains that I guess_

_(MOM 9:53 PM) Alright?_

_(MOM 9:53 PM) So why have you been calling him Bill when he responds to King?_

_(9:54 PM) I didn’t want to confuse you_

_(9:54 PM) Like, if I told you that I did something with King, would that mean that I’m talking about the kid or the cat?_

_(MOM 9:55 PM) I feel like context clues would help clear things up._

_(MOM 9:55 PM) But I guess you have a good point._

_(MOM 9:55 PM) So, Bill rewrote your story?_

_(9:55 PM) Yeah!_

_(6:97 PM) He threw away pretty much all of the stuff I wrote, he made it more violent to the point where he killed off my character Luzara, and he even changed the title from “Luzara’s Awakening” to “Ruler’s Reach!”_

_(MOM 9:57 PM) Que grosera!_

_(MOM 9:57 PM) I can see why he has the nickname._

_(9:58 PM) Yeah. After that, I declared our partnership over_

_(9:58 PM) If he was going to reject my ideas, then I told him that he could submit the book himself_

_(MOM 9:58 PM) I bet that really showed him._

_(9:59 PM) Not really_

_(9:59 PM) Turns out the story he wrote was “so good,” that one of the counselors made copies and started selling them throughout the camp_

_(MOM 10:00 PM) Are they even allowed to do that?_

_(MOM 10:00 PM) I mean, what could the kids even buy the books with?_

_(MOM 10:00 PM) It’s not like they have money._

_(10:01 PM) Beats me ¯\\_:P_/¯_

_(10:01 PM) But however they did it, it made King become an overnight sensation_

_(10:02 PM) Everybody was reading his book, while I haven’t even gotten past the first chapter of mine yet!_

_(MOM 10:02 PM) Aye mija. I’m sorry you had to go through that._

_(10:03 PM) Yeah, it really stung knowing that this person, who’s supposed to be my friend, ended up getting famous because of my work_

_(MOM 10:03 PM) I thought you said he rewrote it?_

_(10:03 PM) Yeah, well, here’s the thing:_

_(10:04 PM) According to King, the only reason why his book was such a success, was because he had my mushy writing to rebel against_

_(10:04 PM) So when the counselor told him that the sequel Bill wrote was awful, he asked me to write with him again so he could write something better_

_(MOM 10:05 PM) You know what? I don’t think I like the idea of you hanging around with this kid anymore._

_(MOM 10:05 PM) Friends don’t treat each other like this._

_(10:06 PM) Well, you’re right, but there’s a couple of reasons why he acts the way that he does_

_(10:06 PM) First off, he’s really young_

_(10:07 PM) Like, younger than Gus_

_(10:07 PM) And Gus isn’t that old, to begin with_

_(10:07 PM) So Bill doesn’t fully understand the consequences of his actions_

_(MOM 10:08 PM) Ok._

_(10:08 PM) Second, he sort of has that disorder you told me about_

_(10:08 PM) What’s that called again?_

_(10:09 PM) It’s one of those things where you constantly demand attention_

_(MOM 10:09 PM) Histrionic Personality Disorder?_

_(10:09 PM) That’s the one!_

_(7:10 PM) He always demands to be the center of attention and constantly does things to get it_

_(10:10 PM) Like throw away my ideas to make his better_

_(MOM 10:10 PM) If he really does have that disorder, then that can explain a couple of things._

_(MOM 10:11 PM) But Luz, if he makes you upset, then you need to tell him that._

_(MOM 10:11 PM) Him being young and having a psychological disorder are fair excuses, but it doesn’t mean that he’s allowed to walk all over you like the way that he did._

_(10:12 PM) I know_

_(10:12 PM) And we did get a chance to talk things out_

_(10:12 PM) King realized that he was in the wrong, and very quickly apologized_

_(10:13 PM) I forgave him, of course, because I really do enjoy spending time with him_

_(10:13 PM) At times, he’s like the little hermano that I never had_

_(10:13 PM) And while I was mad at him, he was still living his dreams and I should respect that_

_(10:14 PM) Right?_

_(MOM 10:14 PM) I guess?_

_(MOM 10:14 PM) But still, don’t go too easy on him. Ok?_

_(MOM 10:15 PM) You have a good heart, mija. But there are times when bad people will take advantage of that._

_(10:15 PM) Yeah, I know_

_(MOM 10:16 PM) Alright, well, I’m going to head to bed now._

_(MOM 10:16 PM) Oh, wait!_

_(MOM 10:16 PM) I almost forgot to ask: Did you get a chance to talk to Eda about her disease?_

_(MOM 10:17 PM) More specifically: Did you ask for a specific name for it?_

_(10:17 PM) No, not really_

_(10:18 PM) But I did tell her about that old age theory you had_

_(MOM 10:18 PM) And?_

_(10:18 PM) And it turns out that Eda is younger than she looks_

_(10:19 PM) Because she’s actually in her 40s 0-0_

_(MOM 10:19 PM) Oof._

_(MOM 10:19 PM) That must not have been a fun conversation to have afterward._

_(10:19 PM) Not really, no_

_(10:20 PM) Though, Eda did tell me that she had her own little adventure to look for a new type of medicine_

_(10:21 PM) She even got to spend time with her sister too_

_(MOM 10:21 PM) Are those two getting along?_

_(10:21 PM) Well, Eda was smiling when she said Lilith's name_

_(10:22 PM) Which is different than her normal scowl_

_(10:22 PM) So I guess they’re not too bad :)_

_(MOM 10:22 PM) You see? I told you they still love each other._

_(MOM 10:23 PM) Because having a sister is a bond that can never be broken._

_(MOM 10:23 PM) No matter how bitter one of you can be._

_(MOM 10:23 PM) Gabbi and I sure are a testament to that._

_(10:24 PM) Yeah, I think you’re right_

_(MOM 10:24 PM) Of course, I’m right._

_(MOM 10:24 PM) I’m a mother. I’m always right ;)._

_(10:24 PM) Lol_

_(MOM 10:25 PM) Alright, well, I actually DO have to go to bed now._

_(MOM 10:25 PM) Buenas noches Mija._

_(10:25 PM) Buenas noches_

_(MOM 10:26 PM) Te quiero._

_(10:26 PM) Yo también te quiero :)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize if it seemed like I was being petty in my first note. The truth is: I'm really proud of how well this story turned out, and I'm so happy that a lot of you enjoy reading it. But, you know...I create other things. Some of those things, I honestly wish would get a little more attention. So, in case I piqued your interest:
> 
> Story #1: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710167
> 
> Story #2: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206055/chapters/61092532
> 
> Story #3 (which got enough attention, but might as well recommend it): https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407297/chapters/64329415
> 
> Webcomic: https://tapas.io/episode/1621299
> 
> Tumblr for other crap: https://ordinaryschmuck.tumblr.com/
> 
> Don't feel obligated to follow these links. I'd rather have people not even know about anything that I've made instead of having people feeling guilt-tripped into seeing my work. So click those links only if you're genuinely interested in other crap I make.
> 
> Now, if you don't excuse me *cracks knuckles* it's time I start working on a chapter that I had more than enough time to prepare for.


	12. The Camping Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Well, this is awkward. A month ago, I announced that I was back and ready to dive back into this story. But then, inspiration hit me like a gosh darn truck and made me write two different stories. Also, once the first season of The Owl House finally popped up on Disney+ (WHICH MEANS YOU SHOULD WATCH IT RIGHT NOW!), I went ahead to fulfill my self-made promise of reviewing every episode that I didn't review. So, yeah, this chapter had to take longer than expected. And I might just have to shelve this story again for the foreseeable future.
> 
> I'll explain why later. For now, let's enjoy the new chapter, shall we? (Also, shout out to dreamworksoverdisney for sort of predicting the plot in this chapter.)

_(MOM 8:45 PM) Hola, Mija._

_(MOM 8:45 PM) Checking in to see how your day was._

_(8:45 PM) To put it bluntly?_

_(8:45 PM) It was physically and emotionally exhausting_

_(MOM 8:46 PM) ¿Cómo es eso?_

_(8:46 PM) Well it started when I went to go get my book from Amity_

_(MOM 8:46 PM) Ooooooh ;)._

_(8:47 PM) Stop it._

_(8:47 PM) We started talking, sharing about what we thought about the book_

_(8:47 PM) All in a totally platonic way, I might add_

_(8:48 PM) Eventually, I told her how excited I was about the ban being lifted_

_(8:48 PM) Pretty soon, ya girl is going to be learning all about checkbooks and public radio!_

_(MOM 8:48 PM) Never thought I’d see you getting excited about this stuff._

_(8:49 PM) Yeah, well, time sort of changed my mind about the whole thing_

_(MOM 8:49 PM) That’s good to hear._

_(MOM 8:50 PM) Honestly, when I sent you to that camp, I was a little worried that you wouldn’t be happy._

_(MOM 8:50 PM) But after these last few days, it just warms my heart to know that you’re doing so well._

_(MOM 8:50 PM) And you are doing well, right?_

Luz felt an odd pang in her gut as she read those texts.

_(8:51 PM) Yeah_

_(8:52 PM) I’m doing well :)_

_(8:52 PM) But I will admit, my excitement went down a couple of notches once Amity told me that I had to take an exam before the ban got lifted_

_(MOM 8:53 PM) What kind of exam?_

_(8:53 PM) The kind that shows my progress so far_

_(MOM 8:53 PM) Oh._

_(MOM 8:54 PM) Are you nervous?_

_(8:54 PM) I’m a little anxious now, but that’s mostly because of pre-exam jitters_

_(8:54 PM) But earlier today? I was downright panicking!_

_(8:55 PM) So I rushed to Eda, hoping that she could help me prepare for it_

_(MOM 8:55 PM) Help you how? By quizzing you or something?_

_(8:55 PM) Exactly that!_

_(8:56 PM) And she thought the best way to teach me was to go on a little camping trip_

_(8:56 PM) To test my responsibilities while also being one with nature_

_(MOM 8:56 PM) Aye. She really is a hippy, isn’t she?_

_(8:57 PM) I mean, she definitely has the hair for it_

_(8:57 PM) Anyways, I was pretty excited about the camping trip_

_(8:57 PM) Because it would just be me and Eda as I got to perfect my skills_

_(8:58 PM) But apparently, Amity and her siblings decided to go camping too_

_(8:58 PM) Near the same spot, we were, no less_

_(MOM 8:58 PM) A night in the woods with Amity?_

_(MOM 8:59 PM) Que romantica_

_(8:59 PM) Stop. It._

_(8:59 PM) And it’s actually a bad thing that they were there_

_(9:00 PM) Earlier I tried to make it seem like I wasn’t too nervous about the exam_

_(9:00 PM) To seem cool, you know?_

_(MOM 9:00 PM) Ok._

_(9:01 PM) So, to have all of them nearby while Eda taught me was the last thing I wanted_

_(9:01 PM) And Eda definitely didn’t make things better_

_(9:01 PM) I told her my situation in hopes that she would understand_

_(9:02 PM) But she just made things even more embarrassing_

_(MOM 9:02 PM) How so?_

_(9:03 PM) You remember the time we went to get chimichurri sandwiches and I told you that a girl at a nearby table looked cute?_

_(9:03 PM) To which you then decided to “help”_

_(9:03 PM) Eda was pretty much like that for a good chunk of the day_

_(MOM 9:04 PM) You are never going to let me live that incident down, are you?_

_(9:04 PM) YOU WALKED OVER AND SAID THAT I WAS SINGLE!_

_(9:04 PM) Something that you’ve never done when I gushed about boys!_

_(MOM 9:05 PM) I was just trying to be supportive of your sexuality!_

_(MOM 9:05 PM) Also, I would like to take the time to point something out._

_(MOM 9:06 PM) Because it’s very interesting when explaining how Eda was embarrassing, you compared it to a time I embarrassed you in front of a crush._

_(9:06 PM) Mom?_

_(MOM 9:06 PM) Yes?_

_(9:07 PM) Stop_

_(9:07 PM) Please?_

_(9:07 PM) Could you stop?_

_(MOM 9:07 PM) I’m just saying, it’s an odd comparison to make ;)_

_(9:07 PM) I’ve told you_

_(9:08 PM) I don’t have a crush on Amity._

_(MOM 9:08 PM) Who says that I was talking about Amity?_

_(MOM 9:08 PM) You said that her siblings were there, right?_

_(MOM 9:09 PM) Maybe I’m talking about them._

_(9:09 PM) How did you know I had a crush on Ed and Em?_   
  


_(MOM 9:09 PM) Wait, I was just joking._

_(MOM 9:10 PM) Do you actually have a crush on those two gente desagradable?!_

_(9:10 PM) To be fair, it’s mostly based on physical attraction_

_(9:11 PM) And maybe because they have this cool aura around them that hits the bi panic button in my brain with something fierce_

_(MOM 9:11) They tried to leak their sister's diary on the internet!_

_(9:12 PM) In fairness to them, Amity said that they have apologized for the incident ever since_

_(9:12 PM) And they do seem a little more like caring siblings whenever I got a glimpse at what they were doing_

_(9:12 PM) Besides, it’s not like I would act out on it, or anything_

_(9:13 PM) They’re two years older than me, so it’d be weird, right?_

_(MOM 9:13 PM) Yes._

_(MOM 9:13 PM) Yes it would._

_(MOM 9:14 PM) And I’m not saying that because I don’t like those two._

_(MOM 9:14 PM) Because Gabbie once dated a guy older than her, and I had to explain why it’s weird for a twenty-year-old to date a seventeen-year-old_

_(9:15 PM) Yikes_

_(MOM 9:15 PM) Yeah._

_(MOM 9:15 PM) So aside from the awkwardness, how was the camping trip_

_(9:16 PM) Well, it didn’t take long for the excitement to die down_

_(9:16 PM) Because while Eda is amazing and everything, it didn’t feel like I was going anywhere with her_

_(MOM 9:16 PM) Why?_   
  


_(9:17 PM) I just didn’t have the attention span for some of her lessons_

_(MOM 9:17 PM) Did you do the hand puppet thing you do when trying to focus?_

_(9:17 PM) Maybe_

_(MOM 9:18 PM) Aye, cariño…_

_(9:18 PM) But, to be fair to Eda, she admitted that her teachings are unconventional_

_(9:18 PM) And so is my way of learning things_

_(9:19 PM) In fact, when I took the time to listen to what she told me to do, I finally learned something valuable that can be useful for the exam_

_(MOM 9:19 PM) That’s good to hear._

_(MOM 9:20 PM) I guess that you really ARE lucky to have a teacher like Eda, huh._

_(9:20 PM) Yeah_

_(9:20 PM) I really am_

_(MOM 9:20 PM) And you’re especially lucky that the others didn’t find out about your situation._

_(9:21 PM) Actually, the truth did come out before my little epiphany_

_(MOM 9:21 PM) How?_

_(9:22 PM) Well…_

_(9:22 PM) Ed and Em had brought some of these fireworks_

_(9:23 PM) And I may or may not have set them off by accident_

_(MOM 9:23 PM) Oh no…_

_(9:23 PM) Yeah, and hypothetically speaking, the firework may or may not have spooked a woodland creature_

_(MOM 9:24 PM) What kind of “woodland creature?”_

_(9:24 PM) Something big, hairy, and really dangerous_

_(MOM 9:24 PM) What, like a bear?_

_(MOM 9:24 PM) Oh, dios mios Luz, PLEASE TELL ME YOU DIDN’T ANGER A BEAR!_

_(9:25 PM) It wasn’t a bear!_

_(MOM 9:25 PM) Then what was it?_

_(MOM 9:26 PM) Luz?_

_(9:27 PM) Ok, so it was a bear_

_(MOM 9:27 PM) Ay, ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!_

_(9:27 PM) But everything’s fine!_

_(9:27 PM) Nobody got hurt_

_(9:28 PM) Just spooked a little bit_

_(9:28 PM) And during the heat of the moment, I had to come clean for why Eda and I were there._

_(MOM 9:28 PM) And the bear?_

_(9:29 PM) Eda put it to sleep_

_(MOM 9:29 PM) SHE KILLED IT?!?!_

_(9:29 PM) No, I meant she literally put it to sleep!_

_(9:30 PM) Like, with a tranq dart!_

_(MOM 9:30 PM) She had a tranq dart?_

_(9:30 PM) Yeah, she brought a tranq gun just in case of emergencies like this_

_(MOM 9:31 PM) And it’s a good thing too!_

_(MOM 9:31 PM) Do you have any idea how many bear-related injuries I had to help treat?_

_(9:31 PM) Please say it’s only one_

_(MOM 9:32 PM) ...well, yes, actually._

_(MOM 9:32 PM) They’re not as common as people might think._

_(MOM 9:32 PM) But still, what I saw what a bear could do…_

_(MOM 9:33 PM) It would just eat me up inside if that happened to you, mija._

_(9:33 PM) I know_

_(9:33 PM) And again, everyone’s fine_

_(9:34 PM) Physically, at least_

_(9:34 PM) Mentally, Ed and Em might be a little scarred for life_

_(MOM 9:34 PM) Luz..._

_(9:35 PM) And, hey! Here’s some good news that came from the whole event!_

_(9:35 PM) I actually think Amity and I might just be friends now!_

_(MOM 9:35 PM) Really?_

_(9:35 PM) Yeah!_

_(9:36 PM) Or, at least, we’re friendly towards each other_

_(9:36 PM) When I saw her across the way where Eda and I was camping, Amity briefly stopped what she was doing to wave at me_

_(9:37 PM) And after the incident with the bear, she actually seemed excited that we’re going to be learning together soon_

_(9:37 PM) She even agreed to a secret Azura book club!_

_(MOM 9:37 PM) Aw, que dulce_

_(MOM 9:38 PM) I guess you really did win her over after all_

_(9:38 PM) Yeah, I guess so_

_(MOM 9:38 PM) Also, make sure you keep things PG during those book club meetings ;)_

_(9:39 PM) How did I not see that coming -_-_

_(MOM 9:39 PM) Lol_

_(MOM 9:39 PM) Just teasing_

_(9:40 PM) Uh-huh_

_(9:40 PM) Anyways, I’m pretty tired_

_(9:40 PM) So I think I’m going to hit the hay_

_(9:41 PM) Gotta get up super early if I want to pass that exam tomorrow_

_(MOM 9:41 PM) Ok, mija_

_(MOM 9:41 PM) Buenas noches y buena suerte_

_(9:42 PM) Gracias mami_

_(MOM 9:42 PM) Te quiero._

_(9:42 PM) Yo también te quiero :)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...Here's the thing. College is really cracking down hard on me, especially when it comes to the whole writing essays thing. Just this month I have two essays due near the same day, and three more due halfway through December. So don't expect chapter 13 any time soon.
> 
> However, if you're a fan of my work, then here are those other stories I wrote:
> 
> Story #1: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080581/chapters/66122272  
> Story #2: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245272
> 
> And if you ever wonder what I thought about the show itself:
> 
> Every episode reviewed (P1): https://ordinaryschmuck.tumblr.com/post/633604219561246720/what-i-thought-about-every-episode-of-the-owl
> 
> Every episode reviewed (P2): https://ordinaryschmuck.tumblr.com/post/633605226870489088/what-i-thought-about-every-episode-of-the-owl
> 
> Feel free to read those if you want, stay safe, and I hope to see you sooner than expected.


	13. A New First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt guilty for adding more chapters to a story that was meant to be a one-shot (that's also doing better than this story, somehow), so I decided to add another chapter to Texts to Home.
> 
> Because I've got the time and decided, "Why not?"

_(MOM 4:15 PM) Hola Mija_

_(MOM 4:15 PM) How did you do on the exam?_

_(MOM 4:15 PM) Was it as bad as you thought?_

_(4:16 PM) I’d say that it wasn’t too bad_

_(4:16 PM) Mostly because I passed!_

_(MOM 4:16 PM) ¡Felicidades!_

_(MOM 4:16 PM) So does that mean the ban has been lifted?_

_(4:17 PM) It sure does!_

_(MOM 4:17 PM) Good, because I’ve been meaning to ask you something._

_(4:17 PM) Shoot._

_(MOM 4:17 PM) How were you banned from other activities?_

_(MOM 4:18 PM) I thought it was just sculpting because of that time you cheated._

Luz’s heart stopped for a second.

‘How could I forget that?’ she thought while typing a reply.

_(4:18 PM) Well, there may or may not have been other instances that forced me to get banned from other activities_

_(4:19 PM) I won’t get into specifics, but let’s just say that it’s not too far off from what happened back home_

_(MOM 4:19 PM) Ay, well that explains it._

_(MOM 4:19 PM) You at least learned your lesson, right?_

_(MOM 4:20 PM) No more breaking the rules, right?_

_(4:20 PM) Yeah, of course_

_(4:20 PM) ...right after immediately breaking the rules and getting re-banned again._

_(MOM 4:21 PM) Luz…_

_(4:21 PM) I’m sorry._

_(MOM 4:21 PM) It’s fine._

_(MOM 4:21 PM) Just tell me what happened._

_(4:22 PM) Well, it started when I spoke to the head of the camp about my lessons._

_(4:22 PM) I actually came in prepared with a whole schedule worked out for each camp activity_

_(4:23 PM) But he just said that I should focus on one field of study so I don’t get distracted_

_(MOM 4:23 PM) That makes sense to me._

_(MOM 4:23 PM) Too much work could get a little exhausting, wouldn’t you think?_

_(4:24 PM) Yeah, but it can also be a little restricting_

_(MOM 4:24 PM) Maybe. But I’m sure the head had your best interests in heart._

_(4:24 PM) Didn’t feel like it at first_

_(4:25 PM) When he picked my activities for me, I immediately wanted to do something else_

_(4:25 PM) Because what I was forced to do was SO BORING_

_(MOM 4:25 PM) What were you forced to do?_

_(4:26 PM) Some activities involving chemistry_

_(4:26 PM) I don’t know_

_(4:26 PM) It all blended together into the same field that I can’t really remember right_

_(4:27 PM) But it doesn’t matter because when my curiosity got the better of me, I ended up using a tool used for another set of activities._

_(4:27 PM) Which I swear was just for a second. All I wanted was to see what it would do_

_(4:28 PM) The head caught me and decided that was enough to put me in detention_

_(MOM 4:28 PM) That’s a little harsh._

_(4:28 PM) You think that’s harsh? Get this:_

_(4:29 PM) Apparently, me playing around with a tool for a bit was enough to take away every learning privilege I had_

_(4:29 PM) Meaning for the rest of the summer, my punishment would be that I have to sit in a room learning nothing_

_(MOM 4:30 PM) You said would have._

_(MOM 4:30 PM) Does that mean the situation is already taken care of?_

_(4:30 PM) Eventually, it was_

_(MOM 4:30 PM) Good._

_(MOM 4:31 PM) Because I was about ready to call the camp to say that I’m taking you back home._

_(4:31 PM) You wouldn’t have to do that_

_(MOM 4:31 PM) Yes, I would have._

_(MOM 4:32 PM) I don’t care what you did. Because I did not spend sixty dollars for you to be completely miserable while learning nothing._

“SIXTY DOLLARS?!” Luz shouted to herself out of disbelief, “Ay dios mio, she is going to kill me.”

_(4:32 PM) Yeah, but it doesn’t matter anyway_

_(4:33 PM) Because with a little help, I managed to change the head’s mind_

_(MOM 4:33 PM) “A little help?”_

_(4:33 PM) From these other kids who got stuck in detention too_

_(MOM 4:33 PM) New friends?!_

_(4:34 PM) Not exactly_

_(4:34 PM) I mean, we’re definitely friendly towards each other_

_(4:34 PM) But I wouldn’t say they’re as close to me as Gus and Willow are_

_(4:35 PM) Or even Amity, for that matter_

_(4:35 PM) I’d say they’re more like close acquaintances rather than friends._

_(MOM 4:35 PM) Still, close acquaintances are pretty big for you!_

_(MOM 4:36 PM) Do you know any of their names?_

_(4:36 PM) Viney, Jerbo, and Barcus_

_(MOM 4:36 PM) Barcus?_

_(4:37 PM) I meant to type Marcus!_

_(4:37 PM) Sorry. My thumb slipped :p_

_(4:37 PM) Anyways, the reason they liked me was that I stood up for them to a counselor being rude_

_(4:38 PM) Apparently, that was enough for them to want to sneak me out of the room when the same counselor fell asleep_

_(MOM 4:38 PM) Now, these kids aren’t troublemakers like Edric and Emira, are they?_

_(4:39 PM) Not in the traditional sense_

_(4:39 PM) In fact, they’re a lot like me!_

_(4:39 PM) Enthusiastic about learning, but prone to accidentally making a mess because of it_

_(MOM 4:40 PM) Well, it is good to know that you all have something in common._

_(MOM 4:40 PM) But I’d much rather prefer you make friends who don’t actively break the rules._

_(4:40 PM) Well, here’s the thing: The rules they’re breaking aren’t really bad_

_(MOM 4:41 PM) How?_

_(4:41 PM) When they snuck me out, they took me to this clubhouse that they’ve found hidden in the camp_

_(4:41 PM) They told me that because they’re not allowed to learn ANYTHING, they go to that clubhouse to learn EVERYTHING_

_(MOM 4:42 PM) That’s...actually kind of neat of them_

_(4:42 PM) And get this: Apparently that clubhouse was made by Eda!_

_(MOM 4:42 PM) It was?_

_(4:43 PM) Yup! There’s even a picture of her as a kid hung up on the wall_

_(4:43 PM) I guess she wanted the same thing we did when she went to camp_

_(MOM 4:43 PM) Makes sense for why she wanted to be a counselor too_

_(MOM 4:44 PM) She probably wanted a chance to teach kids everything instead of nothing like her_

_(4:44 PM) Huh_

_(4:44 PM) I never thought of it that way_

_(MOM 4:45 PM) So what makes you think you’re acquaintances?_

_(MOM 4:45 PM) As far as I can tell, you seem to have a lot of reasons to be friends._

_(4:45 PM) Well, while we did get along pretty well at first, I still managed to screw things up pretty quick_

_(4:46 PM) They found out that I thought that I deserved better than detention_

_(4:46 PM) And, in turn, the people inside it_

_(MOM 4:46 PM) Oh…_

_(4:46 PM) Yeah_

_(4:47 PM) They didn’t like that_

_(4:47 PM) And while I did think that at first, I didn’t after hanging out with them_

_(4:47 PM) Plus, when we did work things out in the end, I don’t know if they would still be willing to hang out again_

_(4:48 PM) They didn’t seem angry with me anymore, but I doubt that they’ll show up to hang out again_

_(MOM 4:48 PM) That’s a shame_

_(MOM 4:48 PM) I’m sorry to hear that mija._

_(4:48 PM) It’s fine_

_(4:49 PM) Besides, if I learned anything from Amity, it’s never too late to win someone over_

_(MOM 4:49 PM) That’s true._

_(MOM 4:49 PM) Speaking of winning people over, how did you convince the head to change his mind about detention?_

_(4:50 PM) Oh, we didn’t just change his mind about that, but also about letting us learn through multiple fields!_

_(MOM 4:50 PM) How did you manage that?_

_(4:50 PM) By showing him the practicality of it all_

_(4:51 PM) Plus, Ya Girl had a bit of a soapbox moment by telling him off about limiting our learning_

_(4:51 PM) In the end, Viney, Jerbo, and Marcus get to study two fields at once from now on_

_(4:51 PM) As for me, I told the head that I want to study a little bit of everything and he allowed it._

_(MOM 4:52 PM) That sounds like a lot of work to do, though._

_(4:52 PM) It does_

_(4:52 PM) And it is_

_(4:53 PM) In fact, I’ve got a lot of homework to do now, so I’m gonna have to end this conversation short to get a head start on it_

_(MOM 4:53 PM) You have to do homework?_

_(4:54 PM) You basically sent me to the school version of summer camp_

_(4:54 PM) There’s gonna be some homework involved_

_(MOM 4:54 PM) I guess that makes sense._

_(MOM 4:55 PM) I’ll talk to you later then, ok?_

_(4:55 PM) Ok_

_(MOM 4:55 PM) Good luck with your homework._

_(4:56 PM) Thanks, mom :)_

_(MOM 4:56 PM) And don’t slack off until you get it done._

_(4:56 PM) Lol_

_(4:56 PM) Alright_

_(MOM 4:57 PM) Te quiero_

_(4:57 PM) Yo también te quiero :)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take note of the fact that I didn't waste time talking about Amity's gay panic in the hallway like many people did when it comes to this episode. Believe it or not, but I at least have some self-control when it comes to this ship...
> 
> Except not really since I wasted time writing this (which is rated T for Teen, by the way): https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606583/chapters/67537618
> 
> But still, I have self-control when it matters!


	14. A Short Day at the Fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who has two thumbs, is on winter break, and just put his most popular story on hiatus so he could finish this one?
> 
> THIS GUY!

_ (MOM 4:15 PM) Hola mija. _

_ (MOM 4:15 PM) How was the learning today? _

_ (4:15 PM) There actually wasn’t that much learning to do _

_ (4:16 PM) The camp had to be shut down for the day _

_ (MOM 4:16 PM) Why? _

_ (4:17 PM) Because the whole place had to be briefly fumigated when someone’s ant farm let loose a bunch of red ants _

_ (MOM 4:17 PM) How did they smuggle THAT in? _

_ (4:17 PM) No clue :p _

_ (4:18 PM) BUT on the bright side, a carnival stopped nearby and everybody got a chance to go! _

_ (4:18 PM) It was a free day of fun and games to give us all relief from the non stop learning! _

_ (MOM 4:18 PM) Well, that sounds like a good time. _

_ (4:18 PM) It was! _

_ (4:19 PM) At least, for a little bit… _

_ (MOM 4:19 PM) What happened -_-. _

_ (4:19 PM) Nothing! _

_ (4:19 PM) Or, nothing that was my fault, anyway _

_ (MOM 4:20 PM) Really? _

_ (4:20 PM) Yeah, in fact, credit to today’s little adventure goes to King _

_ (4:22 PM) The kid, to be clear _

_ (4:21 PM) Not Eda’s cat _

_ (MOM 4:21 PM) I figured. _

_ (MOM 4:21 PM) So, how did he start trouble? _

_ (4:22 PM) At first, nothing was wrong _

_ (4:22 PM) The morning started as it usually did with us doing our little routine _

_ (MOM 4:22 PM) Routine? _

_ (4:23 PM) Yeah! Every morning at breakfast we do this little comedy routine where we make jokes for each other _

_ (4:23 PM) It’s only for ourselves, and mostly consists of bread puns, but we love every minute of it! _

_ (MOM 4:24 PM) Sounds like you two are as thick as thieves. _

_ (4:24 PM) We’ve gotten really close in the last few weeks _

_ (4:24 PM) There are hiccups here and there, but at this point, I’d say we’re practically best friends _

_ (MOM 4:25 PM) That’s sweet. _

_ (4:25 PM) Yup _

_ (4:25 PM) But we’ve also haven’t been spending that much time together due to my classes. _

_ (MOM 4:25 PM) Classes? _

_ (4:26 PM) I meant to say activities _

_ (4:26 PM) Sorry, it’s just so much like a school here, that activities might as well be classes _

_ (MOM 4:26 PM) Ok, I guess I can see that. _

_ (4:27 PM) Anyways, because we haven’t spent that much time, I figured we could spend the day at the fair together _

_ (4:27 PM) Make it a Luz and King day! _

_ (MOM 4:27 PM) How exciting! _

_ (MOM 4:27 PM) So, what did you do? _

_ (4:28 PM) At first, we tried to win a prize _

_ (4:28 PM) After passing by a few game booths, King wanted these friendship bracelets for the both of us _

_ (MOM 4:28 PM) Well, that sounds adorable. _

_ (4:29 PM) Yeah, but there was one problem: _

_ (4:29 PM) We needed one million tickets in order to win the bracelets _

_ (MOM 4:29 PM) Sounds like you had your work cut out for you. _

_ (4:30 PM) We sure did. Which is why we wasted no time getting to work! _

_ (4:30 PM) Up until we ran into Willow and Gus… _

_ (MOM 4:30 PM) Did you end up getting a little distracted? _

_ (4:31 PM) I mean, originally we thought the four of us could all work together on winning the tickets _

_ (4:31 PM) But, yeah. We did start to lose track of our mission _

_ (4:31 PM) And King was not happy about it _

_ (4:32 PM) He even forced Gus and Willow to leave so it can go back to being just the two of us _

_ (MOM 4:32 PM) That’s a bit rude, don’t you think? _

_ (MOM 4:32 PM) I’m pretty sure no bracelet is worth treating people like that. _

_ (4:32 PM) It wasn’t _

_ (4:33 PM) And I thought the same thing when I found out what happened _

_ (4:33 PM) After getting the tickets and winning the bracelets I found Gus and Willow _

_ (4:33 PM) They told me everything and I tried to keep a cool head when dealing with King _

_ (4:34 PM) It was then that he explained his side of the story _

_ (MOM 4:34 PM) Which is? _

_ (4:34 PM) He just misses me _

_ (4:35 PM) I don’t think he ever had a real friend before and, like I said, we don’t spend that much time together lately _

_ (4:35 PM) He knows that I’ll leave once summer is over, and I guess he just wants to be around me as much as he can _

_ (MOM 4:36 PM) That’s kind of selfish, though. _

_ (MOM 4:36 PM) Don’t get me wrong, him missing you is sweet and I’m glad that you found a friend that cares about you that much. _

_ (MOM 4:37 PM) But the thing about relationships, platonic and romantic, is the idea of sharing. _

_ (MOM 4:37 PM) You’re allowed to make more friends and maybe even something more if you want. Nobody has the right to have you all to themselves. _

_ (MOM 4:38 PM) Not even me, and I’m your mother. _

_ (4:38 PM) I know, and King eventually found that out too _

_ (4:38 PM) He’s a little kid, you know? _

_ (4:39 PM) He doesn’t fully understand the difference between right and wrong, so every once in a while he needs a nudge in the right direction _

_ (4:39 PM) Which is why he apologized to Gus and Willow, and as a peace offering, he gave them both a piece of the bracelet for all of us to share _

_ (4:40 PM) Seeing how it ended up getting broken into four small pieces _

_ (MOM 4:40 PM) I guess that is nice of him. _

_ (MOM 4:40 PM) But I still don’t understand the fuss over you leaving. _

_ (MOM 4:41 PM) It’s not like you won’t be able to see each other again. _

_ (4:41 PM) Yeah, I know _

_ (MOM 4:42 PM) Sure, physically meeting each other will be a bit hard, but we still live in the new age of communication. _

_ (MOM 4:42 PM) Just give him your contact information and he should be just fine. _

Luz felt something twist in her gut.

_ (4:43 PM) It’s not that simple _

_ (MOM 4:43 PM) Why not? _

_ (4:43 PM) Because his family is old school _

_ (4:44 PM) Not a single computer and cell phone in his house _

_ (MOM 4:44 PM) What? Do people not write letters anymore? ;) _

And then another twist.

_ (4:45 PM) I mean, I guess that’s a good point _

_ (MOM 4:45 PM) Exactly. _

_ (MOM 4:45 PM) Go ahead and give him our address. _

_ (MOM 4:46 PM) I’m sure he’d be happy to have it. _

And another.

_ (4:46 PM) Sure will _

_ (4:47 PM) Thanks, mom _

_ (MOM 4:47 PM) De nada, mija. _

_ (MOM 4:47 PM) So, is that all that happened today? _

_ (4:48 PM) Yeah, it was nothing but a small day at the fair _

_ (4:48 PM) No learning. Just fun _

_ (MOM 4:48 PM) That’s good. I’m always happy to hear that you’re having fun there. _

_ (MOM 4:49 PM) I gotta go now, but I’ll talk to you later, ok? _

_ (4:49 PM) Ok. _

_ (MOM 4:49 PM) Te quiero. _

_ (4:50 PM) Yo también te quiero _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might have noticed that the texts are in italics now. That's because it makes it more apparent what are the texts and what's just narration. I've already edited previous chapters as well as make small edits to things I didn't even notice the first go around.
> 
> And you may have also realized that this story will end at chapter nineteen, AKA, the last episode of season one. Which I'll explain why...in the notes of that chapter.
> 
> For now *cracks knuckles* it's time I start working on the good stuff.


	15. A Trip Down Memory Lane

_ (MOM 7:15 PM) Hola mija. _

_ (MOM 7:15 PM) Anything interesting happened today? _

_ (7:15 PM) Yes, but I don’t know if I can go into details _

_ (MOM 7:16 PM) Why not? _

_ (7:16 PM) Because today I learned about why Willow and Amity stopped being friends _

_ (7:16 PM) It’s all pretty personal, and I don’t think it’s my place to say what happened _

_ (MOM 7:17 PM) How did you learn what happened? _

_ (7:17 PM) Well, I learned most of it from Amity, to be honest _

_ (7:17 PM) She pretty much told me a lot of what they did as kids _

_ (7:18 PM) Beach forts, roller coaster rides, stealing age-inappropriate books from the library, and the whole shebang _

_ (7:18 PM) It was all pretty adorable to learn ^-^ _

_ (MOM 7:19 PM) Sounds like it. _

_ (MOM 7:19 PM) But why the sudden interest? _

_ (7:19 PM) Well, it’s not exactly sudden _

_ (7:20 PM) I’ve asked Willow what happened a couple of times, and she never told me _

_ (7:20 PM) She always said it was too personal and that she’d rather forget it _

_ (MOM 7:20 PM) I can understand that. _

_ (MOM 7:21 PM) Especially the part about it being personal. _

_ (MOM 7:21 PM) If it’s clear how it is none of your business, then you shouldn’t keep bothering someone when they say no. _

_ (7:22 PM) Yeah, Amity said something similar _

_ (7:22 PM) And I didn’t want to pry! _

_ (7:22 PM) I just wanted my best friend to reunite with my maybe-friend _

_ (MOM 7:23 PM) Why does it matter so much to you? _

_ (7:23 PM) Because I know who Amity is now _

_ (7:23 PM) There’s more to her than just a stereotypical mean girl _

_ (7:24 PM) She is a really nice person when you look past the harsh parts _

_ (7:24 PM) I got to see even more of that person today when she told me the fun times she and Willow had _

_ (7:25 PM) So, I guess I hoped to show Willow that part of Amity too _

_ (7:25 PM) To see that the good friend she had is still there _

_ (MOM 7:25 PM) You just don’t want Willow to be weirded out by you dating Amity, don’t you? _

_ (7:26) MOM!!!! _

_ (MOM 7:26 PM) Lol _

_ (MOM 7:26 PM) Lo siento, mija, but you have to admit: _

_ (MOM 7:26 PM) It is very hard not to make jokes when you gush about that girl like this _

_ (7:27 PM) I can gush about Willow, too! _

_ (7:27 PM) For one thing: Baby Willow is the cutest thing on the planet _

_ (7:27 PM) And I’d protect her if I could _

_ (MOM 7:28 PM) How did you know what she looked like as a baby? _

_ (7:28 PM) I got to see pictures of her life that she just so happen to bring with her _

_ (MOM 7:28 PM) And why did she have those? _

_ (7:29 PM) Probably the same reason why I carry around baby pictures of myself: _

_ (7:29 PM) To show people how much of a cutie I was _

_ (7:29 PM) Or, should I say, still am ;) _

_ (MOM 7:30 PM) I guess I can buy that. _

_ (MOM 7:30 PM) Learn anything new about her? _

_ (7:30 PM) She has two dads, for one. _

_ (7:31 PM) And from what I’ve seen, I’d say she has a happy life at home _

_ (MOM 7:31 PM) How sweet! _

_ (7:31 PM) Yeah, and I also learned that Willow wasn’t exaggerating when she said that her and Amity were close _

_ (7:32 PM) A lot of her childhood memories were pretty much about the two of them, and it was pretty adorable to see _

_ (7:32 PM) Through the pictures, I mean _

_ (MOM 7:33 PM) I’m surprised she still carries those pictures. _

_ (MOM 7:33 PM) If it were me, if a friend turned me away for a selfish reason, I’d probably burn every memory I had of them. _

_ (MOM 7:34 PM) Out of sight. Out of mind. _

_ (7:34 PM) Willow has a VERY similar idea _

_ (7:34 PM) And I wish I could explain to you why they stopped being friends _

_ (7:35 PM) Because Amity’s reasoning wasn’t entirely selfish _

_ (MOM 7:35 PM) Not entirely? _

_ (7:35 PM) Again, I really can’t go into details because it is personal stuff that was none of my business _

_ (7:36 PM) The basic gist of it is that Amity lied about why her and Willow couldn’t be friends, and the real reason is something much more complicated _

_ (MOM 7:36 PM) Still, she shouldn’t have to lie _

_ (7:37 PM) You don’t know what she had do go through _

_ (MOM 7:37 PM) Does Willow know now? _

_ (7:37 PM) Yeah? _

_ (MOM 7:38 PM) Did she seem upset? _

_ (7:38 PM) No _

_ (7:38 PM) In fact, she seemed kind of understanding _

_ (MOM 7:39 PM) So then what’s the point in lying _

_ (MOM 7:39 PM) I’m sure that Amity had her reasons, but by the end of the day, a lie does nothing but cause more pain _

_ (7:40 PM) But what if the truth hurts more? _

_ (MOM 7:40 PM) Doesn’t matter. _

_ (MOM 7:40 PM) Look how much a single lie hurt Willow all these years. _

_ (MOM 7:41 PM) Would you be as forgiving if I lied to you about something for years only to finally tell you the truth? _

_ (MOM 7:41 PM) Because I know I wouldn’t. _

Luz felt the biggest pang in her gut at that text. Possibly the biggest one in weeks.

_ (7:42 PM) I guess I wouldn’t blame you, either _

_ (MOM 7:43 PM) Exactly. _

_ (MOM 7:43 PM) Lo siento, mija. I know you’re fond of this girl, but I just can’t see her side in this. _

_ (7:43 PM) It’s because of her parents. _

_ (MOM 7:44 PM) What? _

_ (7:44 PM) Amity’s parents forced her not to be friends with Willow anymore _

_ (7:45 PM) They’re the type of rich people who don’t want their daughter to associate with someone like Willow _

_ (7:45 PM) So Amity made a painful lie so Willow wouldn’t want to be friends anymore _

_ (7:46 PM) At least, I assume that’s the reasoning _

_ (MOM 7:46 PM) What do they mean by ‘someone like Willow?’ _

_ (MOM 7:47 PM) Is it because she’s poor? _

_ (MOM 7:47 PM) Because she has gay dads? _

_ (MOM 7:47 PM) Or is it a race thing? _

_ (7:48 PM) Probably all the above given how Willow is half-Korean _

_ (MOM 7:48 PM) And suddenly I can tell why their daughter acted so unkindly towards you in the last few months. _

_ (7:49 PM) Yeah, something tells me that Amity’s parents are the ones who drilled in that perfectionist attitude of hers _

_ (MOM 7:49 PM) Now I wonder: Is there something wrong with Amity? _

_ (7:50 PM) What do you mean? _

_ (MOM 7:50 PM) I mean: Does she really need to go to Reality Check Camp, or did her parents just assume she wasn’t perfect enough? _

Luz didn’t have it in her to come up with a lie for that. She didn’t have it in her to type anything. She tried at first by typing out a text a couple of times but just as quickly deleting it.

_ (MOM 7:52 PM) Luz? _

Giving up, Luz did the next best thing.

(7:53 PM)  **🤷** ‍

_ (MOM 7:53 PM) Ay, remind me to give her parents a piece of my mind if I meet them. _

_ (MOM 7:53 PM) No child should ever put up with people like that. _

_ (MOM 7:54 PM) They’re supposed to protect their children, not make their lives miserable. _

_ (7:54 PM)  _ _ 👍 _

_ (MOM 7:55 PM) Alright, well, I’m going to have to leave you here. _

_ (MOM 7:55 PM) Talk to you tomorrow. _

_ (7:55 PM)  _ _ 👍 _

_ (MOM 7:56 PM) Te quiero _

_ (7:56 PM)  _ _ ❤ _

Shutting her phone off, Luz tossed it aside and flopped down onto her sleeping bag. Letting out a long sigh.

‘You have to tell her,’ said one voice.

‘I can’t,’ said the other.

‘You heard what she said. Or, read what she wrote--Doesn’t matter! You need to tell her the truth.’

‘But she’s going to be so mad.’

‘She’s going to be mad even if you tell her now, or tell her later. Either way, you should have never lied to her.’

And Luz knew this. Just as much as she knew one thing: She is going to have a hard time lying to her mom from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think I'm not doing "Enchanted Grom Night" because it practically did my job for me, you'd be wrong.
> 
> If you think I'd cancel this whole story because that episode practically negated everything I've written so far, you'd also be wrong.
> 
> See you next time.


	16. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Addressing the reveal of the letters: I have come up with a perfect way where this story can still exist, on top of the fact that Camila has been receiving letters this entire time. And you're about to find out how.

_(MOM 9:12 AM) Hey, I just want to thank you again for those messages you sent last night._

_(MOM 9:12 AM) To be honest, it kind of felt like you were blowing me off as of late._

_(9:12 AM) Yeah, sorry about that_

_(9:13 AM) I’ve just had a lot on my mind lately_

_(MOM 9:13 AM) What’s wrong?_

_(9:13 AM) There’s just a lot of work I have to do nowadays, so I can’t really think of the right response_

_(MOM 9:14 AM) That’s what happens when you sign up for everything._

_(MOM 9:14 AM) But don’t forget to take a break once in a while, though._

_(MOM 9:14 AM) You’ll find that the work gets easier to do once you give your brain some time to reboot itself._

_(9:15 AM) I know_

_(9:15 AM) And I do_

_(MOM 9:15 AM) While I have you, has anything interesting happened lately?_

_(MOM 9:15 AM) I tried to strike up a conversation with you yesterday, but you didn’t really give me anything to work off of._

_(9:16 AM) I’m sorry_

_(MOM 9:16 AM) It’s ok._

_(MOM 9:16 AM) I now know that you were busy, and that’s fine._

_(MOM 9:16 AM) Still, I like our little talks._

_(MOM 9:17 AM) It’s always nice to see that you’re having fun at camp._

_(MOM 9:17 AM) So did anything fun happen?_

_(9:17 AM) There was a dance_

_(MOM 9:18 AM) ...Like, with dates, punch bowls, and romantic music?_

_(9:18 AM) Yup_

_(MOM 9:18 AM) Did you have to dress up?_

_(9:18 AM) Yup_

_(MOM 9:19 AM) ...Did you wear an otter suit again?_

_(9:19 AM) No_

_(9:19 AM) And for your information, I looked quite dapper that evening_

_(MOM 9:19 AM) Oh really?_

_(9:20 AM) Sure did!_

_(MOM 9:20 AM) Care to paint a picture of what you wore, seeing how your camera’s busted?_

_(9:20 AM) Sure_

_(9:20 AM) I wore a nice blazer with a skirt and purple leggings, bottomed off with a pair of cargo boots I found in Eda’s room_

_(MOM 9:21 AM) Not really traditional._

_(MOM 9:21 AM) But it does sound very much like you._

_(MOM 9:21 AM) So I guess I’m glad that you found a way to express yourself that wasn’t disruptive_

_(9:21 AM) Yea :D_

_(MOM 9:22 AM) So…_

_(MOM 9:22 AM) Did you end up finding a date?_

_(9:22 AM) At the last minute, yeah_

_(MOM 9:22 AM) Who was the lucky boy?_

_(MOM 9:23 AM) Or girl._

_(MOM 9:23 AM) Or non-binary person._

_(MOM 9:23 AM) That is the correct term, right?_

_(9:23 AM) It is_

_(9:24 AM) And as for my date, I will tell you only if you promise to not make fun of me for it_

_(MOM 9:24 AM) Why? Who was it?_

_(9:24 AM) Amity_

…

…

…

_(MOM 9:25 AM) Luz, when you say things like that, how do you expect me not to tease you for it._

_(9:26 AM) Alright, I want to make it clear that we went as FRIENDS_

_(9:26 AM) PLATONIC_

_(9:26 AM) FRIENDS_

_(9:26 AM) No more. No less._

_(MOM 9:27 AM) Well, why did you end up going as “platonic friends”_

_(9:27 AM) Don’t think I don’t understand the true meaning behind those quotation marks -_-_

_(MOM 9:27 AM) Lol_

_(9:27 AM) As for the reason why I did it to help Amity feel better_

_(9:28 AM) She wanted to ask someone else out to the dance but was afraid about getting rejected_

_(9:28 AM) She ended up writing a note because she was too scared to talk to them in person_

_(MOM 9:28 AM) Who was it for?_

_(9:28 AM) Don’t know_

_(9:29 AM) I asked her, but she said it wasn’t important_

_(9:29 AM) But it’s pretty clear that whoever it was IS important, but she just doesn’t want me to know who it is_

_(9:29 AM) And after what happened the other day, I’ve learned my lesson_

_(9:30 AM) From now on, no more prying_

_(9:30 AM) If Amity doesn’t want to tell me who it is, then I won’t force her to_

_(MOM 9:30 AM) So you’re really not going to question her further?_

_(9:30 AM) Nope_

_(MOM 9:31 AM)_ _🤨_

_(9:31 AM) ...I mean, MAYBE I’ll offer my services to hook her up with her crush_

_(9:31 AM) But I’ll only ask once!_

_(9:32 AM) And if she says no, then I’ll just leave it at that_

_(9:32 AM) Probably_

_(MOM 9:32 AM) Who knows: Maybe you’re the one she has a crush on ;)_

_(9:32 AM) Yeah right_

_(MOM 9:33 AM) What do you mean, “yeah right?”_

_(MOM 9:33 AM) It could be a possibility._

_(MOM 9:33 AM) Unless she isn’t gay, of course._

_(MOM 9:34 AM) Is she gay?_

_(9:34 AM) Probably?_

_(9:34 AM) But that’s not the problem_

_(MOM 9:34 AM) Then what is?_

_(9:35 AM) It’s the fact that in no way would someone like Amity, even if she was gay, would have a crush on me_

_(9:35 AM) Because why would she_

_(MOM 9:35 AM) Nope._

_(MOM 9:36 AM) Not having that._

_(MOM 9:36 AM) Anybody-boy, girl, or whatever-would be lucky to have you._

_(MOM 9:36 AM) You’re not the one out of someone’s league. If anything, it’s everyone that is out of YOUR league._

_(9:37 AM) You haven’t met Amity, though_

_(9:37 AM) She’s the smartest person I’ve ever met, she’s incredibly talented, and is really pretty_

_(9:37 AM) Like, ten times more good looking than me_

_(9:38 AM) She’s the one that anybody would be lucky to have. And that person she has a crush on doesn’t know what they’re missing_

_(MOM 9:38 AM) Hey, Luz?_

_(9:38 AM) Yeah, Mom?_

_(MOM 9:39 AM) I’m going to ask you a question. And I want you to know that is a question based on pure curiosity._

_(MOM 9:39 AM) I’m not trying to tease you, but in a way, I’m trying to help you._

_(9:39 AM) Ok?_

_(9:40 AM) What is it?_

_(MOM 9:40 AM) My question is simple:_

_(MOM 9:40 AM) Do you actually have a crush on Amity?_

Luz was about to type ‘of course not,’ as usual, but then she thought about it.

The fun she and Amity shared.

The light feeling Luz felt when hearing her laugh.

And everything-- _everything_ \--that they did last night.

_(9:42 AM) I don’t know._

_(9:42 AM) I honestly don’t know_

_(9:42 AM) I’ve had crushes before. I know what that’s like_

_(9:43 AM) But I also never had friends before_

_(9:43 AM) Especially a friend like Amity_

_(9:43 AM) I have, like, no experience when it comes to telling the difference between platonic or romantic feelings_

_(9:44 AM) So what if I’m just feeling normal friend feelings instead of a crush?_

_(9:44 AM) Is that possible?_

_(MOM 9:44 AM) Lo siento, mija, but that’s a question you have to answer yourself._

_(MOM 9:45 AM) Not that you have to think of an answer right this minute._

_(MOM 9:45 AM) You’ve got the rest of summer to figure this out._

_(MOM 9:45 AM) And no matter what conclusion you come to, I’ll support you all the way._

_(9:46 AM) Gracias, Mami_

_(MOM 9:46 AM) De nada._

_(MOM 9:46 AM) Also, I’ll let up on the teasing between you two._

_(MOM 9:47 AM) Don’t want to make you more stressed out about Amity than you already might be._

_(9:47 AM) And THAT is something I appreciate_

_(MOM 9:47 AM) I’m sure._

_(MOM 9:48 AM) Anyway, I don’t really have anything to talk about myself._

_(MOM 9:48 AM) Is there anything you want to say?_

_(MOM 9:48 AM) Otherwise, we can just end the conversation here._

Luz thought for a moment.

_(9:49 AM) There IS a question that I want to ask you…_

_(MOM 9:49 AM) Which is?_

Luz took a breath before responding.

_(9:50 AM) Have you ever lied to abuela before?_

_(9:50 AM) And not for something small, but something really, REALLY important_

_(MOM 9:51 AM) Why do you want to know?_

_(9:51 AM) Just curious_

…

…

_(MOM 9:52 AM) I once got a speeding ticket when I was 16._

_(MOM 9:53 AM) I was going a little over the required speeding limit. At least 65 in a 64._

_(MOM 9:53 AM) It was an understandable mistake, but in no way was I planning to tell your abuela about it._

_(MOM 9:54 AM) Mostly because she would get the spoon in an instant._

_(MOM 9:54 AM) So, I hid the ticket, and Gabbi helped pay it off._

_(MOM 9:54 AM) As long as I drove her around for a couple of months, of course._

_(9:55 AM) And when did you tell abuela?_

_(MOM 9:55 AM) Well, I did always plan to tell her eventually._

_(MOM 9:55 AM) But I never did._

_(MOM 9:56 AM) She died never knowing about it._

_(9:56 AM) Really?_

_(MOM 9:56 AM) Si._

_(MOM 9:56 AM) And I’m sure she knows now as she’s looking down on us, and that spoon will greet me as I pass the gates myself one day._

_(MOM 9:57 AM) But the guilt tears me apart sometimes._

_(MOM 9:57 AM) In fact, the day the doctors told me that she passed, the first thing that came into my mind was that parking ticket._

_(9:58 AM) Is that why you were crying when that cop gave you a ticket last year?_

_(MOM 9:58 AM) Sure was._

_(MOM 9:58 AM) And that’s why I always want you to tell me the truth._

_(MOM 9:59 AM) Because I never want you to feel the same pain I felt._

_(MOM 9:59) I’m sure you have your secrets, and you have every right to. Being a teenager, and all._

_(MOM 9:59 AM) But if there’s something you feel as though you have to tell me, never be afraid to do it._

_(MOM 10:00 AM) Because no matter what, you’ll always be my little girl._

_(MOM 10:00 AM) There is nothing you can do or say that will ever change that._

Luz quickly whipped away the tears welling up in her eyes.

_(10:01 AM) Hey, mom?_

_(MOM 10:01 AM) Yes, mija?_

‘I never went to summer camp.’

Luz deleted that message.

‘I’m training to be a witch.’

She deleted that too.

‘I’m in a magical dimension with witches and demons and--’

She didn’t even finish typing that one before deleting it.

Instead, Luz decided to stick with a different truth.

_(10:03 AM) I lied_

_(10:04 AM) I actually did end up going in an otter suit._

_(MOM 10:04 AM) Oh, dios mio…_

_(10:04 AM) But it wasn’t until the dance was practically over_

_(10:05 AM) I snuck it in to take a photo of me in the suit with this camera that they had set up_

_(10:05 AM) Amity even help me out with the whole thing_

_(10:05 AM) And let me just say, I look pretty adorable if I do say so myself_

_(MOM 10:06 AM) I’m sure you do._

_(MOM 10:06 AM) So is that all?_

_(10:06 AM) For now, at least_

_(MOM 10:07 AM) Ok, then I’ll talk to you tomorrow._

_(MOM 10:07 AM) Te quiero._

_(10:07 AM)_ _Yo también te quiero_

And with that, Luz laid back on her sleeping back. Not getting up until the twisted feeling in her stomach went away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you see it? That's right! My solution with the letters is to never address them! Because: Think about it: The only reason the letters will be addressed is as if Camila brings them up, and she has no reason to! It's the perfect scheme...Unless the show does something that screws over this story further...  
> ...  
> Alright, fine. I'll add a cannon complacent tag to the story. But that's it!
> 
> Sidenote: That bit with the otter suit is in reference to that deleted Grom photo that Dana revealed in a stream. So go ahead and look for that. It's worth the effort to find, trust me.
> 
> Second sidenote: "Enchanted Grom Fright" is the first episode that I had ever reviewed. So go ahead and check that out, if you want: https://ordinaryschmuck.tumblr.com/post/626479155139231744/what-i-thought-about-enchanted-grom-fright


	17. A New Mean Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that these have been coming out fast, but to be honest: These aren't hard to make.
> 
> It only seems like they've been coming out fast because I've been putting this story off for way too long. And now we're down to the final three chapters and let's just say...you're probably gonna appreciate this one a little more given what's about to happen next.

_ (MOM 5:18 PM) Hola, Luz. _

_ (MOM 5:18 PM) Anything interesting happened today. _

_ (5:19 PM _ _ ) Me and my friends played a sport today _

_ (MOM 5:19 PM) A sport? _

_ (5:19 PM _ _ ) Yup _

_ (MOM 5:19 PM) Care to be more specific? _

_ (MOM 5:19 PM) What type of sport was it? _

_ (5:20 PM _ _ ) One with a round ball like soccer, but you can still tackle people _

_ (MOM 5:20 PM) Oh, like rugby? _

_ (5:20 PM _ _ ) Yeah, it was rugby, actually _

_ (5:21 PM _ _ ) Sorry. The name escaped me for a moment _

_ (MOM 5:21 PM) Brain fart? _

_ (5:21 PM _ _ ) You know it :I _

_ (MOM 5:22 PM) Why did you play? _

_ (MOM 5:22 PM) No offense, mija, but you’re not exactly the athletic type. _

_ (5:22 PM _ _ ) Hey, I’ll have you know that I have had a lot of exercise lately _

_ (MOM 5:23 PM) Like what? _

_ (5:23 PM _ _ ) Like running _

_ (5:23 PM _ _ ) Mostly running _

_ (5:23 PM _ _ ) In fact, it’s exclusively running _

_ (MOM 5:24 PM) Sounds like fun. _

_ (5:24 PM _ _ ) It really isn’t -_- _

_ (5:24 PM _ _ ) But, there was a reason why we played today _

_ (5:24 PM _ _ ) And it was to show up Boscha _

_ (5:25 PM _ _ ) Have I talked about Boscha before? _

_ (MOM 5:25 PM) Doesn’t ring a bell. _

_ (5:25 PM _ _ ) Well, do you remember how I thought that Amity was the cliche mean girl? _

_ (MOM 5:25 PM) Yeah? _

_ (5:26 PM _ _ ) Turns out that description fits Boscha a whole lot more _

_ (MOM 5:26 PM) Ah. _

_ (MOM 5:26 PM) She’s a bit of a handful, huh? _

_ (5:26 PM _ _ ) More like an absolute bully >:( _

_ (5:27 PM _ _ ) Maybe she has a soft center like Amity, but if that’s true, then there is a LOT of a hard exterior to go through _

_ (MOM 5:27 PM) Yikes. _

_ (MOM 5:28 PM) What problem does she have with you? _

_ (5:28 PM _ _ ) With me? Nothing I’ve done to her, personally _

_ (5:28 PM _ _ ) It’s Willow that has Boscha’s full attention _

_ (MOM 5:29 PM) Really? _

_ (MOM 5:29 PM) Why? _

_ (5:29 PM _ _ ) As far as I can tell: Jealousy _

_ (5:30 PM _ _ ) Lately, Willow has been self-confident, to the point that everyone is paying a lot more attention to her _

_ (5:30 PM _ _ ) And Boscha isn’t having any of that _

_ (MOM 5:30 PM) I take it that she has quite the ego on her. _

_ (5:30 PM _ _ ) Sure does _

_ (5:31 PM _ _ ) So, she started picking on Willow all day just because she took the spotlight for a while _

_ (5:31 PM _ _ ) And Gus and I ended up in the crosshairs because we defended her _

_ (MOM 5:31 PM) Now, this already sounds like a girl I don’t like. _

_ (MOM 5:32 PM) Did you tell the counselors about her? _

_ (5:32 PM _ _ ) We did at first, but they brushed it aside _

_ (MOM 5:32 PM) Are you serious? _

_ (5:33 PM _ _ ) Yeah, you know how some teachers give students special treatment if they’re good at sports? _

_ (MOM 5:33 PM) Uh-huh. _

_ (5:33 PM _ _ ) It’s pretty much like that _

_ (5:34 PM _ _ ) Boscha’s really good at rugby, and everyone turns a blind eye because she makes the school look good _

_ (MOM 5:34 PM) School? _

_ (5:34 PM _ _ ) Camp! Sorry _

_ (5:35 PM _ _ ) Got too caught up in the metaphor for a second _

_ (MOM 5:35 PM) Alright? _

_ (5:35 PM) Anywho, after getting picked on Boscha all day, I’ve decided that enough was enough _

_ (5:36 PM) So I figured we could beat her at her own game by challenging Boscha at her favorite sport _

_ (MOM 5:36 PM) And her favorite sport is rugby? _

_ (5:36 PM) Yup! _

_ (MOM 5:37 PM) A game that you haven’t played before? _

_ (5:37 PM) It was easy to pick up as I went _

_ (5:37 PM) It’s basically getting a ball to the other side of a field, so it wasn’t that hard _

_ (5:38 PM) Or, at least, it wasn’t that hard when we finally started playing _

_ (5:38 PM) I may or may not have pushed Gus and Willow too hard when we started training _

_ (MOM 5:38 PM) Aye. At least your best interests were at heart. _

_ (5:39 PM) Didn’t feel like it at the time when they stormed off _

_ (5:39 PM) So, deciding that it was my fault, I decided to call off the game with Boscha _

_ (5:39 PM) The rough part is that means I would have to take the forefront of our deal _

_ (MOM 5:39 PM) Deal? _

_ (5:40 PM) Yeah, I made a deal with Boscha that if my friends and I beat her, she would leave us alone _

_ (MOM 5:40 PM) And if she beats you? _

_ (5:40 PM) Then I would become target practice _

_ (MOM 5:41 PM) You know, I’m starting to think that this girl might not have a sweet center after all. _

_ (5:41 PM) I know, right? _

_ (5:41 PM) Luckily Willow came back and declared the game back on. _

_ (MOM 5:42 PM) Does this mean you, Willow, and Gus proceed to crush that girl? _

_ (5:42 PM) Actually, Gus couldn’t play due to emotional injury after breaking his flags _

_ (MOM 5:43 PM) ...What? _

_ (5:43 PM) Trust me _

_ (5:43 PM) We needed three players, and with Gus out that left one person: _

_ (5:44 PM) Amity! _

_ (MOM 5:44 PM) She helped you? _

_ (5:44 PM) Yeah, and she turned out to be really good at rugby _

_ (5:44 PM) She was even team captain of her own team _

_ (MOM 5:45 PM) That’s some good luck for a change. _

_ (5:45 PM) Sure was! _

_ (5:45 PM) Oh, BTW, do you remember how I said that we were maybe friends? _

_ (MOM 5:46 PM) Yeah. _

_ (5:46 PM) Well go ahead and nix that maybe, because she is absolutely one of my friends now! _

_ (MOM 5:46 PM) She is? _

_ (5:46 PM) Yup! _

_ (5:47 PM) Not only did she say that joining us was saving her social life, but she also joined me and my friends for tea time with Eda _

_ (5:47 PM) She even broke her leg for me! _

_ (MOM 5:47 PM) She what? _

_ (5:48 PM) In the final match, Boscha was going in for a tackle, but Amity leaped in to take the hit for me _

_ (5:48 PM) I ended up carrying her to the nurse’s office because of it _

_ (MOM 5:48 PM) Huh. _

_ (MOM 5:48 PM) That sure is something. _

_ (MOM 5:49 PM) So did you end up winning? _

_ (5:49 PM) No :( _

_ (5:49 PM) Willow did manage to score an amazing final goal, but through some stupid technicality, Boscha’s team is the one that won the game in the end _

_ (MOM 5:50 PM) Oh, I’m sorry to hear that. _

_ (5:50 PM) It’s fine _

_ (5:50 PM) Because even though we lost, we still kind of won _

_ (MOM 5:51 PM) ¿Cómo? _

_ (5:51 PM) After Willow scored the goal, Boscha’s team/”friends” ran up to congratulate her _

_ (5:52 PM) They went so far as to ask if Willow wants to play more someday! _

_ (5:52 PM) So even though we lost the game, it was worth it to see the look on Boscha’s face when she realized that she still failed in the end _

_ (5:53 PM) Because it. Was. Priceless! _

_ (MOM 5:53 PM) I bet. _

_ (MOM 5:53 PM) Still isn’t great that Amity broke her leg, though. _

_ (5:54 PM) Yeah… _

_ (5:54 PM) She can still walk around just fine with a crutch, but the nurse issued her with a few days of bed rest _

_ (5:55 PM) Which is sad, because that means she’s missing out on tomorrow’s field trip _

_ (MOM 5:55 PM) Field trip? _

_ (MOM 5:55 PM) Field trip to where? _

_ (5:56 PM) Somewhere educational _

_ (5:56 PM) And it’s a place Amity wanted to go to, so I feel bad that she has to miss it _

_ (MOM 5:56 PM) It’s for the best, mija. _

_ (MOM 5:57 PM) A broken leg won’t get any less broken unless you lay off of it for a few days. _

_ (MOM 5:57 PM) You of all people should know that ;). _

_ (5:57 PM) I know… _

_ (5:58 PM) Although, it’s weird. The nurse didn’t diagnose anything about Amity’s other symptoms _

_ (MOM 5:58 PM) Other symptoms? _

_ (5:58 PM) Yeah, I think Amity’s come down with something _

_ (5:59 PM) Because all day, she’s been acting a little different _

_ (MOM 5:59 PM) ¿Diferente cómo? _

_ (5:59 PM) I don’t know how to describe it, but every time I saw her today she’s been acting strangely _

_ (6:00 PM) She becomes all jumpy, her face gets flushed, and she gets all stuttery _

_ (6:00 PM) It was extra noticeable when I carried her to the nurse, and I have NEVER seen anybody act this way before _

_ (6:01 PM) You’re a nurse. What do you think? _

_ (6:02 PM) Mom? _

_ (6:02 PM) Mami? _

_ (MOM 6:03 PM) Did you try asking Amity why she’s been acting this way? _

_ (6:03 PM) Nope _

_ (6:03 PM) As I said, I’ve learned my lesson: No more prying. _

_ (6:03 PM) If it’s important enough, then Amity can come to me about it first _

_ (6:04 PM) Until then, all I’ll do is worry about her, but I won’t push for an answer _

_ (MOM 6:04 PM) That’s very sweet of you cariño. _

_ (MOM 6:04 PM) But maybe go ahead and ask her anyway. _

_ (MOM 6:05 PM) The answer might surprise you. _

_ (MOM 6:05 PM) Like, REALLY, surprise you. _

_ (6:05 PM) Ok? _

_ (6:05 PM) I guess I can ask her the next time I see her _

_ (6:06 PM) Maybe I’ll stop by for a visit after the field trip tomorrow _

_ (MOM 6:06 PM) Sounds good. _

_ (MOM 6:06 PM) Anyways, I’m going to have to end this conversation, ok? _

_ (6:07 PM) Ok _

_ (MOM 6:07 PM) Have fun on that field trip. _

_ (6:07 PM) I will! _

_ (MOM 6:07 PM) Te quiero. _

_ (6:08 PM)  _ _ Yo también te quiero :) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that some of you may be tired of oblivious Luz jokes...but I couldn't help it.
> 
> Anyway, I'll see you next time...when I'll have to break your hearts.


	18. The Long Walk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> *Slowly sets down a box of tissues*
> 
> ...
> 
> You're probably gonna need that.

**_‘THEN WHY WERE YOU SO EASY TO CURSE?!’_ **

_ ping. _

_ ping. _

_ ‘Eda, stop! Your magic!’ _

_ ping. _

_ ‘I’m going away for a while, and I don’t know if I can bounce back this time.’ _

_ ping. _

_ ‘Watch over King, remember to feed Hooty.’ _

_ ‘Please, no!’ _

_ ‘And Luz…’ _

_ ping. ping. _

**_‘Thank you for being in my life.’_ **

_ ping. _

**_SCREECH!_ **

_ ping. _

**_‘YOU MONSTER!’_ **

_ ping. ping. ping. _

_ ‘Edalyn is finally with her family.’ _

_ ping! ping! _

**_‘Her_ ** **real** **_family.’_ **

_ ring ring! ring ring! _

_ ‘Go back to your world.’ _

_ Ring ring! Ring ring! _

**_‘This one’s ours.’_ **

_ RING RING! RING RING! _

The voices in Luz's head went silent once she finally heard her phone, forcing her to stop her walk back to the Owl House. Taking her phone out of her pocket, she quickly realized that her mom was calling her.

Luz didn't feel like she was in the talking mood, especially with mom. 

Not now. 

Not yet.

But, if mom was calling, that meant it was for something important. And Luz couldn't live with herself by just ignoring that.

So, albeit reluctantly, she answered.

"Hello?" she said, trying to keep her voice still.

"Luz? Is that you?" Her mom sounds panicked.

"Mm-hm."

"Aye, DIOS MIO!" Camila shouted away from the phone, "Don't do that to me! I've been trying to talk to you for hours! I got so worried that something bad happened."

Luz cringed.

"Sorry."

"It's fine," Camila sighed, "It's fine. I'm a mother. I worry. It's just part of the job."

"Mm-hm."

"So, now that I have you, what did you do today?"

_ ‘Eda, stop! Your magic!’ _

"Stuff," Luz's voice cracked, and she cringed because of it.

"...Are you ok?" Of course, her mom noticed.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Luz's voice cracked harder.

"You don't sound fine."

"Of course I am," she lied, "It's just...I'm...I had..."

**_SCREECH!_ **

"Luz?"

"...I just...didn't have a good day today," Luz whimpered, tears welling up in her eyes.

"What happened?" her mom's nurturing tone came out, but it didn't matter to Luz.

"Stuff," she supplied, "Bad stuff. Stuff that I don't want to talk about. Please! Please, don't make me talk about it."

"Ok. Ok. I won't force you to talk about it."

"Gracias," Luz whipped her eyes, "Gracias, mami."

There was a short silence between them.

"...Would it...make you feel better if I told you how my day was?" Camila asked.

Luz shrugged. And then remembered that her mom couldn't see that.

"Uh, yeah. Sure."

"Well," There was a pause, "At first, my day started as it usually did. I woke up, took a shower, and drank at least two cups of coffee before doing anything else. But it wasn't until I drove to work did something unusual happen. Because during the drive, this idiota on a motorcycle flew past my usual route. I barely had enough time to slam the breaks so I wouldn't run him over."

"How did you react to that," Luz's voice was emotionless as she went back to walking.

"As any Latina mother would: By sticking my head out the window and cursing at them in Spanish."

"Hm."

"Yeah, not my proudest moment," Camila explained, "But I had no time to think about that. I continued to drive, and when I got to work, my day went on as normal. And get this: I ran into the biker."

"How did you know it was him?"

"Because I went out into the parking lot for some fresh air, and I found him right there. Leaning against the same bike, wearing the same leather jacket, and smoking a cigarette."

"And what did you do?"

"What did you think I did? I stomped over and gave him a piece of my mind, shouting at him for how reckless he was. And I also threw in a point about the cigarette, because I'm a nurse. I feel like they would fire me if I didn't. And do you want to know what he said back to me?"

"What?"

"He said: 'I was driving like a maniac because my mother was on her death bed. And I'm smoking to take the edge off of missing her last words.'"

"..."

"I felt  _ SO BAD _ after he said that," Camila let out an embarrassed chuckle, "I immediately apologized, saying sorrys left and right."

"I bet," Luz quipped, but it lacked her usual energy.

"I ended up asking what I could do to make it up to him. And he suggested that I could pay for his lunch. So the next thing I knew, during my lunch break, I went on to a Mexican place of all places, eating lunch with a poor soul who lost his mother."

"Is this guy going to be my new step-dad?" Luz asked jokingly, her lightheartedness slightly returning.

"Uh, no," Camila shot down, "Because while he's sweet, he is not my type."

"You sure about that?"

"Oh, sure. It's fine for  _ you _ to make the jokes, but not me. I get it."

Luz's chuckle was watery but also surprising. Even she didn't expect herself to laugh anytime soon.

"Feeling better?" Camila asked genuinely.

"...Slightly."

"I'll take slightly. It tears me apart, knowing that you're upset, mija."

"Yeah, I know."

"I'll talk to you soon?"

"Of course."

"Ok. Te quieroOH wait! Before I go, I want to ask you to do something."

"Um...sure. What is it?"

"I want you to tell Eda that I said thank you."

Luz stopped in her tracks, her heart dropping all the way to her stomach.

"...What?"

"She's done so much for you these last few weeks," Camila went on, "At first, I'll admit that I wasn't too thrilled about her teaching skills. But still, I appreciate that you have someone looking out for you. So, tell her that I thanked her for taking care of my little girl."

**_‘Thank you for being in my life.’_ **

"Luz?"

**_‘Thank you for being in my life.’_ **

"Luz, are you there?"

**_‘Thank you for--’_ **

"Luz!"

"Hm?" Luz snapped out of her trance, her somber mood coming back in full force.

"Are you ok?" Camila asked, "I lost you for a second there."

"...I can't thank Eda."

"...Why not?"

"Because...you know how Eda has this illness?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I found out this morning that she's--" Luz fought not to cry, "She's-she's been getting w-worse and-and was h-hiding it from m-m-me so I wouldn't get worried."

"Oh, no..."

"And after the field trip, she had-she got ta-taken away, and--"

And Luz couldn't help it.

She fell to her knees and began to cry. Unintentionally sobbing into the phone for her mother to hear.

"Oh, mi pobre bebé..." was all Camila could say.

"I don't-I don't-" Luz said between sobs, "I don't know i-if-if I'll ever see her again, mom! I don't know if she'll be ok!"

"What is with my timing today," Camila muttered before speaking, "Of course she'll be ok, mija."

"You don't know that."

"Does Eda seem like a fighter?"

"Yeah?"

"Then, of course, she'll be fine. I'm sure of it."

But Luz wasn't so sure herself.

"One of the last things Eda said to me was that she doesn't think she'll bounce back this time," she confessed, "So, how can she be fine?"

"Well...why don't you ask someone from the camp for help?" Camila suggested, but it was clear she was just grasping at straws. "Like, maybe someone there can help you figure things out with her condition."

"I don't think there's anybody I can go to for this."

"What about Lilith?"

Luz's blood ran cold. Her crying coming to an end at an instant.

"What?" she said, her tone less than pleased.

"I mean, she knew Eda her whole life, right? Surely, she knows what the disease is."

**_‘THEN WHY WERE YOU SO EASY TO CURSE?!’_ **

"Who knows, maybe she has been looking for a cure."

**_‘THEN WHY WERE YOU SO EASY TO CURSE?!’_ **

"And if not, she's Eda's sister."

**_‘SO EASY TO CURSE!’_ **

"She  _ has _ to help."

**_‘SO EASY TO CURSE!’_ **

"Because sisters always help each other through thick and thin."

**_‘EASY TO CURSE!’_ **

"No matter what differences they had."

**_‘EASY TO CURSE!’_ **

"THEN WHY WAS LILITH THE REASON EDA'S GONE?!" Luz's shout echoed through the forest surrounding her, startling a few night critters nearby.

"...What?"

"I'll talk to you tomorrow. Goodbye."

"Lu--"

_ Beep! _

Luz shoved her phone back in her pocket, getting back up to continue her walk.

A part of her knew it wasn't fair to yell at her mom like that.

But the other part didn't care. Because it was still a long walk back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> *Slowly sets down a second box of tissues*
> 
> Just in case you didn't take the first one.
> 
> ...
> 
> Or if you did, but used them up already.


	19. The End of the Story, But the Start of Something New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was pretty hard to write. Maybe because it's the subject matter, or because it's possibly the last chapter (more on that in the end).

Luz took a deep breath, holding it as she pressed send on the message she typed.

_ (9:12 PM) Hey, mom, are you awake? _

One second.

Five seconds.

Ten.

Fifteen.

_ (MOM 9:12 PM) Of course. It’s not THAT late. _

Luz let out the biggest sigh of relief in her life. The portal was rarely ever opened when Luz texted her mom in the past, but it felt nice for her to know they can still talk even after it got destroyed.

Especially since, now more than ever, Luz needed to talk to her mom.

_ (MOM 9:12 PM) So, how are things? _

_ (MOM 9:13 PM) Are you feeling better than you did yesterday? _

_ (9:13 PM) Little bit _

_ (MOM 9:13 PM) Honest? _

_ (9:13 PM) Honest _

_ (MOM 9:13 PM) Good. Because I have a question for you. _

Luz’s stomach clenched.

_ (MOM 9:14 PM) Yesterday you said Lilith was the reason why Eda got taken away? _

_ (MOM 9:14 PM) What do you mean by that? _

_ (9:14 PM) Exactly what it sounds like _

_ (9:15 PM) Eda got taken away, and it was Lilith’s fault _

_ (MOM 9:15 PM) As in she took Eda away to help with her illness? _

_ (9:15 PM) Sure _

_ (MOM 9:15 PM) And is Eda better now? _

_ (9:16 PM) Sort of _

_ (MOM 9:16 PM) So, how is this a bad thing? _

_ (9:16 PM) Because Lilith is the reason why Eda got sick in the first place _

_ (MOM 9:16 PM) What?! _

_ (9:17 PM) Exactly my reaction _

_ (9:17 PM) And Eda’s _

_ (MOM 9:17 PM) What could she possibly do to make Eda sick in the first place? _

_ (MOM 9:17 PM) In fact, a better question is why would she do that to her own sister? _

Luz began to type out a lie, almost as if she was on autopilot.

‘No,’ a voice in her head objected, ‘It’s time for the truth. Now.’

_ (9:18 PM) I’ll explain in a bit _

_ (9:18 PM) First, there’s something I should tell you _

_ (MOM 9:18 PM) Ok? _

_ (9:18 PM) And it’s something I should have told you for a while now _

_ (9:19 PM) But I never did because I was too afraid of how you would react _

_ (MOM 9:19 PM) What is it? _

_ (9:19 PM) Just keep an open mind once I tell you, alright? _

_ (9:20 PM) It might be a little hard to believe at first, but I’ll be more than happy to answer any and every question you have _

_ (MOM 9:20 PM) Mija, you’re kind of scaring me here. _

_ (9:21 PM) I’m sorry _

_ (MOM 9:21 PM) It’s ok. _

_ (MOM 9:21 PM) Just tell me what you want to say. _

‘Here it goes.’

_ (9:22 PM) I might not come home immediately after camp is over _

One second.

Five seconds.

_ (MOM 9:22 PM) What? Why not? _

‘Because I never went to summer camp,’ Luz typed out and was about to hit send.

Her thumb was right over the button and everything.

_ (MOM 9:23 PM) Luz? _

‘It is so easy.’

_ (MOM 9:23 PM) Luz. Why aren’t you coming home? _

‘She deserves to know the truth.’

_ (MOM 9:24 PM) Cariño? _

But she couldn’t do it.

The next thing Luz knew, she was deleting her message and writing something completely different.

_ (9:24 PM) Because I accepted taking a couple more days to work with the camp _

_ (9:25 PM) Sorry. I spaced out for a second _

‘How could you do this?’

_ (MOM 9:25 PM) Aye, you just about gave me a heart attack! _

_ (9:25 PM) I’m sorry _

_ (MOM 9:25 PM) It’s fine. _

_ (MOM 9;26 PM) So, what are you talking about? _

_ (MOM 9:26 PM) How are you spending a couple of extra days at the camp? _

_ (9:26 PM) It’s like an extra credit/internship program _

‘She’s your mother.’

_ (9:27 PM) I get to spend a couple more days at camp, and in turn, get to learn even more important skills _

‘She deserves better.’

_ (9:27 PM) And before you say anything, it won’t ruin my education at school _

‘She  _ deserves _ the  _ TRUTH.’ _

_ (9:28 PM) I know that I should have told you about it sooner, but it was sort of an agreement made by the spur of the moment _

‘Not scum like you.’

_ (9:28 PM) I didn’t really have time to think it through before giving my answer _

_ (9:29 PM) So...what do you think _

_ (MOM 9:29 PM) Well, you’re right. You SHOULD have called me first. _

_ (MOM 9:29 PM) I would much rather prefer we talked about this before making such a big decision. _

_ (9:30 PM) I’m sorry _

_ (MOM 9:30 PM) It’s alright. _

_ (9:30 PM) I can refuse it at anytime _

_ (9:30 PM) At least, I’ve got until the end of summer to make a final decision _

_ (MOM 9:31 PM) Personally, I’d like for you to come home as soon as possible. _

_ (MOM 9:31 PM) I miss my bebé. _

‘You shouldn’t.’

_ (MOM 9:31 PM) But, if you’d rather spend a couple more days there, that’s fine. _

_ (MOM 9:32 PM) I won’t stop you. _

_ (9:32 PM) I’m sorry _

_ (MOM 9:32 PM) Mija, you’ve got to stop apologizing. _

_ (MOM 9:33 PM) It’s starting to lose its meaning. _

_ (9:33 PM) But I do mean it _

_ (9:33 PM) I know that I said I would choose you over Eda, always _

_ (9:34 PM) But I won’t lie: The main reason why I want to stay is partially because of Eda _

_ (9:34 PM) I was even given the choice to come home early, due to being so torn up about her being sick, and was given many chances to leave _

_ (9:35 PM) But I didn’t _

_ (9:35 PM) I couldn’t _

_ (9:35 PM) Not until I knew she was alright _

_ (MOM 9:35 PM) Ok… _

_ (MOM 9:36 PM) To tell you the truth, it does sting a bit knowing you’d rather stay with her for a bit instead of coming home. _

_ (MOM 9:36 PM) But I get it. _

_ (MOM 9:36 PM) When your abuela was in her last days, the last thing I wanted to do was leave her side. _

_ (9:37 PM) It’s not the same thing, though _

_ (9:37 PM) Because Eda is not my mom _

_ (9:37 PM) You are _

_ (MOM 9:37 PM) I know, but with all she’s done for you, she might as well be. _

_ (MOM 9:38 PM) Or, at least, a second one. _

_ (MOM 9:38 PM) Because while she can teach you so much and care a great deal about you, you are still my little girl. _

_ (MOM 9:39 PM) Am I a little jealous that you’re staying for her? _

_ (MOM 9:39 PM) Maybe. _

_ (MOM 9:39 PM) Will I stand in the way? _

_ (MOM 9:39 PM) No. _

_ (MOM 9:39 PM) If you really want to stay there a little longer to look after Eda, then it is ok with me. _

_ (MOM 9:40 PM) That doesn’t mean that I won’t miss you like crazy, though. _

_ (9:40 PM) I know _

_ (9:40 PM) And I miss you too _

_ (9:40 PM) Every single day I’m here _

_ (MOM 9:41 PM) That’s sweet of you, mija. _

_ (MOM 9:41 PM) And you better believe you’re getting the signature Noceda Bear Hug when you come home. _

Luz quickly whipped away her tears.

_ (9:41 PM) I can’t wait _

_ (MOM 9:42 PM) Neither can I. _

_ (MOM 9:42 PM) Anyway, NOW it is getting a little late. _

_ (MOM 9:42 PM) I’ve got an early shift tomorrow, and I should really get some sleep. _

_ (9:42 PM) Me too _

_ (MOM 9:43 PM) But I would like an explanation about how and why Lilith got Eda sick at some point. _

_ (MOM 9:43 PM) Because that still confuses me. _

_ (9:43 PM) I know _

_ (9:44 PM) And I will tell you the next time you ask _

‘By then, you’ll probably think of another lie.’

_ (MOM 9:44 PM) Got it. _

_ (MOM 9:44 PM) Talk to you soon. _

_ (9:44 PM) Ok _

_ (MOM 9:45 PM) Te quiero. _

_ (9:45 PM) Yo también te quiero _

Luz flopped back down onto her sleeping bag, the guilt weighing down on her chest.

She was so close.

All she had to do was press a button, and everything would be out in the open.

And yet, she couldn't pull the trigger.

Luz could have gone all night thinking about this if it wasn't for a sudden knock at her door.

Looking up, she scowled as she looked at the very last person she wanted to see.

"Hello, human," Lilith said, her expression tired and pessimistic.

"What do you want?" Luz bit back, her usual optimism still having a hard time resurfacing due to yesterday's events.

"I want...I wanted to say that I'm sorry...again," Lilith shuffled at the door, "What I have done to you and my sister is impossible to forgive--"

"You got that right."

"--And I promise that I will do everything in my power to make things right for you. For both of you. If you'll allow it."

But at the moment, Luz didn’t want an apology.

She wanted an answer.

"...How could you do it?"

"...Are you talking about the curse?"

"Not just that," Luz sat up, "How could you spend years lying to Eda's face with no issue whatsoever? Because I just lied to my mom, and it tore me up with every second. So how could you make it look so easy to lie to your own sister?"

Now, the elder Clawthorne looked even more crestfallen.

"It wasn't easy," she confessed, "It  _ never _ was easy. In fact, it was quite possibly the opposite."

That made Luz curious.

"Since that very first day, I wanted to tell her the truth," Lilith went on, "For years, I always told myself to just spit it out. Let everything out in the open for her to see. There were days when I even wrote letters explaining everything to Edalyn. But I never let the truth come out. Because I knew that if I did, then she would do more than hate me. She would probably want to destroy me. And lo and behold, I was right.

"Still...I don't regret revealing myself. Even if it does hurt seeing Edalyn look at me with such disdain, it feels so freeing to know that I don't have to worry about her finding out anymore. And now, I can finally work on having my sister back. There's a lot of work to do, of course, but it will be worth every minute."

Luz chose to say nothing. Lately, it seems like all she's been told was to always tell the truth, and everything will be ok. But Lilith is more than enough proof that not everybody forgives you for lying for so long.

"Can I offer you some advice?"

"That is the last thing I want from you," Luz muttered half-heartedly.

"Whatever you wish to tell your mother, just tell her."

"I tried. Just now, I was so close to telling my mom, but I didn't do it. Because...because I'm just as scared as you were about telling Eda the truth."

"You could always practice," Lilith suggested, "It's what I did with the letters I wrote for Eda. Sure, I never sent them, but that doesn't mean you can't send yours."

Again, Luz was silent.

"...Just something to consider," the witch began to walk away.

"Hey, Lilith?"

"Hm?" Lilith turned back to face the human.

"While I appreciate what you’ve done for Eda earlier, I still don't forgive you," Luz shot straight to the point, "I doubt that I ever will forgive you. Not yet...but I'm also not going to waste time hating you. Because there are better things that I could be doing then clearer that we’re...not ok."

"I know. And I hope to one day earn that forgiveness. Both from you and my sister."

With a smile, Lilith left, leaving Luz back to stew over her own thoughts.

'I might not be able to send a letter...'

Turning her phone back on, Luz scrolled through a few apps before selecting the one function she needed: The camera.

While the screen was very much broken, the camera still worked the same. Luz knew this as she pressed record on her phone and pointed the camera at her face.

"Hola, mami," she said with an awkward wave, "If you're seeing this, then that means I was finally brave enough to send this to you. I want to start off by saying...by saying that I'm sorry. I've been lying to you for weeks when telling you everything I did at summer camp. But the thing is...I never went to camp. At all."

Luz then lay down in a comfortable position on her sleeping bag as she continued her story.

"You see, it all started after you left to go to work. I went to go fish my Azura book out of the trash when I saw this little owl holding it in its beak..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...this is the final chapter...for now...maybe.
> 
> You see, I have no idea what direction season two is going to go in. I didn't even have a single idea for how season one went, because the writing was so good at subverting my expectations. And because of that, there is a good chance that something that happens in season two might derail this story farther than what "Enchanted Grom Fright" could have. And because I want to wait until the show goes into hiatus before writing, there's a good chance that the first half of season two might discourage me from continuing this story. BUT, there is also the chance that nothing too major happens in season two, which means I can make the sequel: "Texts to Home, Videos to Self." I know as much as you do.
> 
> Either way, I want to thank you all so much for reading this story. It's the first one I've ever posted onto this site, and I am so happy that so many of you enjoyed it as much as you did. And if you like this one, then you'll most likely enjoy my other stories. So give those a chance if you have the time.
> 
> I don't know what the future holds, but I hope to see you all there.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're wondering, this will continue to update until:
> 
> a.) I get bored with this
> 
> b.) I regret joining the fandom
> 
> c.) The show ends
> 
> Whichever comes first.


End file.
